When Grey Meets Black
by kajegaje
Summary: Grey knows nothing about love, till he met Black / BL - Kaisoo - EXO - Kyungsoo - Kai - 50sog
1. Wreac Havoc

**_-When Grey Meets Black-_**

 **.**

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Jo Insung, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, _others_.

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Light BDSM, mature content not explicit, some scenes are adapted from Fifty Shades of Grey_

 **Author's Note**

Sedikit mengenang masa dimana satu tahun lalu, cerita pertama saya dalam banyak hal akhirnya selesai. Semoga tidak mengurangi kesenangan atas Kaisoo Day tahun ini. May the 13th always be with us!

PS: Please forgive me for my bad English and typo(s)!

 **Summary**

 _Grey knows nothing about love, till he met Black._

.

-.000.-

.

-.000.-

.

1\. Wreak Havoc

Deru sebuah _Black Maserati_ memecah keheningan jalanan Seoul yang sudah mulai lengang karena tengah malam. Pengemudinya nampak tidak ingin membuang waktu berharganya sedikitpun, karenanya tepat lima belas menit seperti janjinya, ia sudah menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah _café_ yang sering sekali ia kunjungi bila waktunya luang.

"Hei, Kyung~"

Pengemudi Maserati hitam itu pun memunculkan senyum ramahnya tatkala matanya menemukan salah satu pegawai _café_ yang juga punya jabatan sebagai sahabatnya itu menyapanya.

"Hei, _Hyung_. Bukankah harusnya hari ini kaulibur?"

"Ada salah satu pegawai yang ijin libur malam ini jadi aku menggantikannya. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Tidak perlu, _Hyung_. Aku hanya sebentar,"

Barista _café_ yang memakai _name tag_ Luhan itu pun mengangguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sedang duduk membelakanginya yang kini mulai didekati oleh Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang mengundang curiga sang barista karena ia tidak memesan apapun sejak datang.

"Kau tidak pesan?"

"Saya tidak terlalu suka kopi, Tuan Kyungsoo."

"Oh, kau harus mencoba racikan temanku," paksa Kyungsoo pada lawan bicaranya yang terlihat selalu serius setiap saat itu. " _Hyung_! Bisakah aku pesan dua _iced espresso_?"

Setelah memastikan konfirmasi barista kenalannya, Kyungsoo kembali menatap pria di depannya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Aku tahu kau membawa kabar baik, bisakah sekali saja raut wajahmu itu berubah jadi ramah, Oseh?"

Senyum kecil lolos dari bibir pria itu. "Saya rasa, saya harus selalu mempertahankan raut wajah saya, Tuan. Sebagai Kepala Keamanan, saya tak bisa terlihat ramah."

Kyungsoo menyilangkan kakinya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi empuk yang sudah satu minggu ini tak menyentuh punggungnya, ia mendesah lega seperti baru saja mengetahui bahwa satu beban hidupnya sudah hilang.

"Dua _iced espresso_ , silakan dinikmati~"

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Luhan dan berterimakasih padanya. "Aku akan membayar belakangan, _Hyung_."

"Baiklah, Tuan Kyungsoo~"

"Cobalah," perintah Kyungsoo pada Kepala Keamanan yang duduk rapi di depannya itu. "Racikan Luhan _Hyung_ tak pernah mengecewakan lidahku,"

Dengan sebuah senyum kecil yang lagi-lagi lolos dari bibir pria itu, Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku benar?"

"Ya, Tuan benar."

Puas menyesap dan memasok obat rindunya pada kopi racikan Luhan, Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap Kepala Keamanannya dengan serius. "Kau menyelesaikannya?"

Pria yang Kyungsoo panggil dengan 'Oseh' itu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop coklat besar dari dalam jaket hitamnya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja kemudian kembali menyesap kopi yang pertama kalinya menghancurkan ketidaksukaannya pada _liquid_ hitam yang kental itu. "Tanpa mata, tanpa suara."

Kyungsoo mengambil alih amplop dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerjanya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. "Aku akan mengeceknya di rumah, tapi aku punya _feeling_ kau menyelesaikannya dengan sangat baik, Sehun."

"Kredit penyelesaian adalah _Anonym_ , dan saya adalah _Anonym_ terbaik yang DJ miliki,"

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Ia selalu bangga atas kerja Kepala Keamanannya yang baru ini. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah mengenalnya sejak lama, Kyungsoo dalam kepercayaan diri tinggi saat mengajukan file Oh Sehun pada Direktur perusahaannya sebagai salah satu kandidat Kepala Keamanan yang baru di perusahaan mereka. Keyakinan dan kepercayaan Kyungsoo pada Sehun, selayaknya saudara yang yakin bahwa mereka tak akan bertindak bodoh yang merugikan satu sama lain.

"Oh, kau memang _Anonym_ terbaik yang DJ miliki, Oseh. Aku senang Insung _Hyung_ bisa mempercayaimu,"

"Kepercayaan adalah kesetiaan yang harus saya patenkan untuk siapapun yang memberikannya, Tuan Kyungsoo. Apalagi, saya melakukan pekerjaan yang saya cintai, jadi saya tak sedikitpun merasa terbebani."

"Meninggalkan jejak disana?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari kembali meminum kopi dingin kesukaannya. "Seperti biasa?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis, membenarkan jaketnya seolah ia harus segera pergi. "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana aku, kan…. _Hyung_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menatap punggung tegap milik Sehun yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Ia terlalu mengenal Sehun untuk sekedar bertanya bagaimana ia mengakhiri tugasnya, ia terlalu mengenal Sehun untuk sekedar bertanya apakah ia akan menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan baik atau tidak. Kyungsoo terlalu mengenal Sehun untuk sekedar membiarkan keraguan muncul di benaknya atas segala macam tindakan yang pria tinggi itu lakukan atas nama _Anonym_. Dan setidaknya, satu lagi batu kecil yang berharap jadi sandungannya kini sudah tak terdeteksi berkat _Anonym_ nya.

.

-.000.-

"Selamat pagi, _Hyung_."

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Kyungsoo-ya. Bagaimana? Semua terkendali?"

Kyungsoo memberikan amplop coklat yang sudah menetap di dalam tas kerjanya semalam suntuk itu pada sang Direktur.

"Kau tak seharusnya meragukan kerja anak itu, _Hyung_." Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menatap Direkturnya dengan ragu. "Lihat bagaimana pembuktiannya padamu, bukankah itu mengerikan?"

Tawa puas langsung menguar dan menggema di seluruh ruangan kerja sang Direktur, dengan dokumen yang kini sudah penuh dengan tanda X berwarna merah di tangannya itu, sebuah perasaan bahagia yang membuncah muncul dalam dirinya.

"Apa dia tak memberi mereka waktu bernafas? Lihatlah wajah mereka, Kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat sangat terkejut, aku menyukainya!" pekik sang Direktur puas. "Aku tak tahu jika aku meragukannya maka hasilnya jadi begini, kupikir dia akan selalu bekerja dengan pola yang sama.."

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Direkturnya, satu lagi rencananya berjalan mulus. Sepertinya saat ia pulang ke _bunker_ nanti, ia harus mentraktir kedua saudaranya dengan semua makanan terbaik yang mereka inginkan.

"Kalau begitu, kembalilah bekerja. Jangan lupa, dua minggu lagi kau akan terbang ke Seattle." titah sang Direktur.

"Kau sudah menemukan calon penggantiku di DC?"

"Belum ada satupun pelamar yang memenuhi kualifikasi. Aku akan melihat lagi siapa yang mengajukan diri nanti." balasnya. "Kyungsoo-ya.."

"Hm?"

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya dari dokumen perusahaan yang sedang ia baca dan menemukan sebuah benda kenyal sudah memonopoli bibir tebalnya tanpa aba-aba. Menikmati monopolinya, Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut sang Direktur lalu membiarkan dirinya dikuasai gairah untuk beberapa waktu.

"Apa ada rapat setelah ini?"

"Masih dua jam lagi," Kyungsoo menatap Direkturnya dengan sayu. Ini bukan pura-pura karena ia benar-benar sudah dipenuhi hormon dewasanya saat ini dan ia sangat menginginkan penuntasan yang memuaskan saat ini. Dan Kyungsoo juga tahu jika saat ini, pria yang sudah kembali membawa bibirnya dalam ciuman yang panjang dan penuh nafsu itu sedang butuh dipuaskan.

"Apa lubangmu siap untuk dua jam?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai kecil sebelum kembali membiarkan nafsunya bersatu dengan Direkturnya. "Ia siap kapanpun kau mau, _Master_.."

Satu detik setelahnya, sang Direktur sudah menekan tombol pengunci pintu ruangan kerjanya yang sengaja ia pasang dibawah mejanya, khususnya agar jika saat-saat seperti ini tiba, ia tak perlu susah payah berjalan menuju pintu hanya untuk menguncinya. Waktu yang ia habiskan untuk berjalan menuju pintu, bisa ia alihkan untuk sesuatu yang lebih berguna baginya. Salah satunya adalah menelanjangi _submissive_ nya dengan penuh gerakan sensual yang selalu sukses membangkitkan seluruh hormon-hormon dewasa terpendam dalam dirinya.

Melakukan persetubuhan yang berpacu dengan waktu adalah salah satu kesenangannya terutama sejak Kyungsoo sudah ia pekerjakan di perusahaannya. Adrenalinnya seolah terpacu lebih kencang saat ia melakukan aktivitas berbau seksual dengan melawan denting jarum jam di dinding ruangan kerjanya atau detak suara jam digital di meja kerjanya. Apalagi ketika ia dengan tak mengenal kata perlahan, mendorong keseluruhan penis besarnya masuk ke dalam lubang yang menjadi candunya selama ini sambil menatap bagaimana riuhnya lalu lintas Seoul dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya.

" _Ow shit! You're so damn tight!_ "

Kyungsoo menahan desahannya sekuat mungkin saat milik Direkturnya sudah tanpa ampun menghujami prostatnya sejak tadi. _Dirty talk_ tentang betapa ketatnya lubang Kyungsoo selalu mengalir mulus dari bibir Direkturnya setiap kali mereka melakukan kegiatan semacam ini. Adrenalin bercampur macam-macam hormon dewasa yang menggebu-gebu di dalam tubuhnya saat ini menimbulkan reaksi yang membuatnya kecanduan. Dengan prosentase 0,00001% ia akan menemukan seseorang berdiri dengan tatapan terkejutnya di balik pintu ruang kerja sang Direktur menyaksikan persetubuhan dua orang petinggi perusahaannya, atau dengan probabilitas kurang dari satu ia akan menemukan seseorang sedang mengawasi mereka dari gedung lain menggunakan teropong berskala besar sambil memuaskan penisnya sendiri dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo menyukai semua sensasi yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan ketika ia merelakan lubangnya terus dihujami kenikmatan seperti ini di dalam kantornya, karena ketika ia sudah tiba di rumahnya atau rumah Direkturnya, sensasi yang melandanya akan jauh berbeda dari ini.

Kyungsoo lupa sudah berapa kali hentakan keras dihujamkan Direkturnya ke arah lubang sempitnya sembari terus meracau kata-kata yang tak lagi Kyungsoo bisa pahami. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia merasakan penis milik Direkturnya sudah terasa lebih besar dari sebelumnya, penisnya sendiri yang sejak tadi ia puaskan sendiri pun saat ini sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang bersamaan dengan semakin sempitnya lubang pantatnya sendiri, penisnya dan penis Direkturnya kini sama-sama bersiap memuntahkan seluruh calon-calon pemimpin masa depan mereka masing-masing.

Dan dalam hitungan jari, keduanya resmi mengakhiri kegiatan seksual mereka dengan lenguhan panjang dan desahan nama yang tak lagi perlu mereka tahan.

"KYUNGSOO!"

"M-MASTER…AAHHH~"

.

-.000.-

.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi nampak sibuk dengan kantung belanja berisi beberapa bahan makanan untuk pengisi lemari pendinginnya yang sudah kosong sejak kemarin. Sampai di depan pintu kediamannya, ia pun menyibukkan diri mencari kunci pintu dengan tangan kanannya sembari tetap menjaga kantung belanjaannya seimbang dengan tangan kirinya. Menemukan kuncinya, pemuda itu lalu segera masuk, mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya dan segera berjalan menuju _bunker_.

"Oh! Kau mengagetkanku!"

"Kau tak muncul dalam sepuluh menit, jadi kupikir kau pasti belanja."

"Bahan makanan sudah habis." jawab sang pemuda jangkung santai. "Kau kemana saja? Menghilang dua minggu tanpa kabar, hanya menyuruh Sehun datang untuk mengambil data-data. Jadi aku ini hanya orang suruhan pengumpul data?"

Pemuda yang lebih mungil terkekeh sekali sambil mengunyah santai apel yang baru saja ia ambil dari kantung belanja teman baiknya itu. "Apakah kau tahu susahnya mengurusi Insung _Hyung_? Mau bertukar tempat denganku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan si mungil, si jangkung mendadak bergidik ngeri dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Lalu membiarkan tubuh besarku jadi olokan karena aku jadi _bottom_?" sergahnya. "Tentu tidak!"

Tawa keras menguar dan menggema di _bunker_ tempat keduanya kini berbincang. Si mungil nampak puas menertawai jawaban si jangkung dan sebaliknya, si jangkung sibuk merinding membayangkan dirinya sendiri dihujami—

"HAAAH! GARA-GARA KAU, AKU JADI MEMIKIRKAN HAL BURUK! SIALAN KAU, KYUNGSOO!"

Tawa yang lebih puas kini resmi lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia senang ketika akhirnya bisa kembali ke _bunker_ tanpa perlu banyak pertanyaan aneh dari atasannya.

"Kau tahu, dia tadi membahas lagi perihal kantor cabang di DC dan masalah kerjasamanya dengan _Grey Enterprises_. Demi lubang pantatku yang terus-terusan dia sumpahi sempit ini, aku benar-benar bersemangat menantikan pembukaan kantor baru di DC!"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang _Grey Enterprises_ , sesuai permintaanmu aku sudah mencari tahu informasi tentang CEO-nya. Sebentar, akan kucari di komputer.."

Kyungsoo meneguk habis air mineral yang baru saja ia tuang dari botol menuju gelas di tangannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat malas berurusan dengan negosiasi menggunakan kata-kata, karena percayalah, ia hanya bagus saat negosiasi dilakukan menggunakan senjata, sama seperti Sehun. Seharusnya, semua urusan _business meeting_ adalah pekerjaan Direkturnya, Jo Insung, tapi untuk kerjasama kali ini, Insung menyerahkan tanggungjawabnya pada Kyungsoo selaku CMO perusahaannya. Beralasan bahwa ia masih harus mengurusi dokumen pembelian saham beberapa rivalnya yang sudah ia singkirkan dengan bantuan _Anonym_ , Insung meminta Kyungsoo mengurus kerjasama dengan _Grey Enterprises_ plus menjadi Direktur _Double J Company_ di Washington DC untuk sementara sampai ia mampu menemukan orang yang _capable_ untuk dipekerjakan disana.

"Ah, ini dia. Kemarilah, Kyung. Lihat sendiri calon rival perusahaanmu,"

Kyungsoo menuruti perkataan pemuda jangkung itu dan mengambil alih kursi yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya yang lebih memilih menata isi kantung belanjanya ke dalam lemari pendinginnya itu.

Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo memicing saat membaca profil CEO perusahaan yang akan segera ia temui dalam dua minggu ke depan untuk membicarakan masalah kerjasama antar kedua perusahaan tersebut. Ia memang memiliki masalah dalam melihat, jadi picingan matanya benar-benar berguna saat ia diharuskan membaca file dengan banyak kata-kata di dalamnya.

"Nicholas Grey. Woah, dia lahir di Korea, _Hyung_! Dia juga lebih muda dariku!" heboh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, itu tertulis di CV-nya. Ia lahir di Seoul, dan hanya berjarak tepat satu tahun dua hari setelah hari lahirku. Disini juga dikatakan, dia menguasai empat bahasa, diantaranya bahasa Korea, Mandarin, Inggris dan Perancis."

"Itu artinya rivalmu kali ini lebih berbakat, benar?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias secara tidak sadar. Entah mengapa, ada reaksi aneh dalam dirinya saat membaca dokumen tentang Nicholas Grey, seperti ada sesuatu yang memberitahunya bahwa akan ada hal penting yang terjadi saat _business meeting_ mereka dua minggu lagi.

" _Hyung_! Apa kau tahu dimana Sehun? Aku mencoba menelponnya tapi tak ada jawaban sejak sore." tanya Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari komputer si jangkung. Matanya sibuk meneliti seperti apa sebenarnya calon rival perusahaannya ini? Apakah kelemahannya? Apa rahasianya? Apa kelebihannya sampai ia bisa dinobatkan sebagai lima besar CEO termuda paling berpengaruh di benua Amerika? Apa sisi menarik dari diri Nicholas Grey? Ia sungguh ingin tahu lebih banyak dan lebih banyak lagi tentangnya tapi…

"Sehun? Dia berkencan,"

Kyungsoo memang sedang fokus membaca dokumen milik Nicholas tapi telinga tajamnya sungguh cepat menghantar informasi menuju otaknya apalagi tentang—

"Berkencan?!"

"Dia tak bilang padamu?"

Si jangkung melahap buah apel yang ia ambil dari lemari pendinginnya lalu mendekat menuju meja kerjanya. "Dia naksir pada barista di _Black Room_ ," jawabnya santai. "Oh, file tentang Grey memang hanya _segitu_ , banyak datanya yang terlindungi oleh _firewall_ dengan keamanan tinggi. Mungkin itu berkaitan dengan perusahaannya. Karena kupikir tidak terlalu penting, jadi aku hanya mengambil yang bisa diambil saja,"

Kyungsoo memutar kursinya seratus delapan puluh derajat, menghadap si jangkung yang kini terkejut dengan tingkah Kyungsoo.

"Berkencan dengan barista _Black Room_? Apa maksudmu dia berkencan dengan Luhan _Hyung_?"

"Aku… tidak tahu? Tapi, ayolah, apa yang penting dari itu?" tanya sang pemuda jangkung. "Si Grey ini, kau tidak butuh banyak tahu, kan?"

"Tak perlu, kecuali nanti ada perintah untuk melenyapkannya." sahut Kyungsoo santai. "Jangan lupa, kau harus terus permainkan CV para pelamar di DJ, tunggu aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di DC, dan ambil tugasmu. _Okay_?"

" _Okay_ , bos!" balas si jangkung cepat. "Oh, apa kau akan ke rumah direkturmu? Bermalam dan mendesahkan namanya dengan panas seperti biasa?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas dan si jangkung tertawa. Ia hanya bisa membalas lambaian tangan si mungil yang kini perlahan menjauh dan menghilang setelah ia menaiki elevator kecil yang ia ciptakan khusus untuk jalan menuju _bunker_ nya ini. Si jangkung sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi bila si mungil Kyungsoo bermalam di kediaman direkturnya. Desahan panas? Malam yang nikmat? Dalam mimpi terbaik Kyungsoo pun, ia rasa kenangan itu tak akan pernah mampir. Dari sisi manapun menurutnya, Jo Insung tak pernah punya sisi menawan dan menarik. Jika bukan karena alasan pribadi yang mereka susun rapi sebagai sebuah rencana apik, ia yakin Kyungsoo tak akan begitu saja membiarkan hari-harinya selama empat tahun belakangan diisi dengan desahan nikmat palsu ketika ia dan Insung bermalam di kediaman mewahnya.

Si jangkung itu berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Park Dobi Chanyeol' di depan pintunnya, mengambil ponselnya lalu kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Tak lupa ia mengambil sebuah _dart_ di meja kerjanya, lalu melemparnya tepat pada sebuah foto yang terpasang di _inner bullseye_.

" _Die,"_

 _._

-.000.-

.


	2. Shove

2\. Shove

Cuaca di Seattle pagi ini lumayan baik, langit yang mendung manja dan udaranya dingin menyejukkan. Sangat menggoda bagi mereka yang doyan sekali bergumul dengan selimut, kasur, bantal, guling bahkan jika ditambah dengan seseorang yang mampu menahan mereka untuk tetap berada di kasur selama mungkin. Entah dengan memberi banyak ciuman-ciuman kecil yang kemudian berujung pada aktivitas lain yang lebih menguras tenaga, atau langsung melakukan aktivitas bertenaga penuh di atas kasur yang empuk, atau hanya sekedar _cuddling_ , membaca buku, mencium pucuk kepala pasangan dan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil lain yang mampu meningkatkan kadar keromantisan suatu hubungan.

Hal-hal semacam itu sayangnya tak pernah berlaku bagi pemuda yang doyan sekali olahraga pagi seperti Nicholas Grey. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia akan selalu rutin lari pagi mengitari kompleks _penthouse_ nya paling tidak dari pukul enam pagi sampai tujuh pagi. Bagi Grey, rutinnya adalah prioritasnya. Kecuali ada hal berkaitan dengan perusahaan atau keluarganya yang memang membutuhkan waktunya lebih dari rutinitasnya. Pasalnya, waktu bagi Grey sudah terasa lebih berharga dari material kekayaannya sendiri. Lima menit yang ia buang untuk melamunkan hidupnya, bisa ia gunakan untuk mengirim email persetujuan pertemuan untuk membahas kerjasama dengan _Grey Enterprises_ , atau menelepon _Head Chef_ di restoran langganannya saat ia akan makan siang.

"Ah!"

Nicholas menghentikan larinya, meminimumkan volume musik yang terputar dari _headset_ nya lalu mendekati sosok yang baru saja ia tabrak.

" _Are you okay?"_ ia membungkukkan badannya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sosok itu bangun dari posisinya. " _You hurt?_ "

Sosok itu menegakkan tubuhnya, membersihkan celananya yang mungkin terkena kotoran dedaunan yang jatuh atau semacamnya, lalu menatap lawan bicaranya yang tadi ia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja.

 _"No, no I'm fine."_ jawabnya dengan aksen khas orang asing.

 _"Okay, be careful.."_ tutup Nicholas sembari berbalik dan membesarkan kembali volume musik di telinganya. Langkah kaki pemuda berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu kini semakin mendekati _penthouse_ nya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Artinya, sarapan paginya akan segera sampai ke kamarnya.

 _"Morning Mister Grey,"_

 _"Morning Sean, have you eaten your breakfast?"_

 _"Yes, Mister Grey, I am."_

Nicholas melanjutkan langkahnya menuju _lift_ dan segera mengeluarkan kartu khusus miliknya sebelum ia menekan tombol lantai dua puluh, lantai teratas di _Escala Apartment Building_. Nicholas memang tinggal di sebuah _penthouse_ yang terletak di lantai teratas gedung _Escala Apartment_ , setidaknya ia hanya perlu naik satu lantai menuju _roof top_ tempat helikopter pribadinya bertengger ketika ia diharuskan menempuh perjalanan jauh menuju tempat tertentu.

Sesampainya di kamar, ia menemukan nampan berisi sarapan paginya sudah disiapkan. Ia pun segera menyantap sarapan paginya sembari bersiap untuk mandi lalu berangkat menuju kantornya, _Grey House_.

-.000.-

Tak butuh waktu lebih lama dari enam puluh menit, Nicholas Grey sudah sampai di kantor megahnya. Beberapa karyawan terlihat mengangguk sopan saat bertemu pandang dengannya atau hanya sekedar melihat pimpinan perusahaan itu hendak melewati mereka. Karisma Nicholas Grey memang tak terbantahkan, aura pengontrol milik pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu sudah diakui hampir di seluruh belahan Benua Amerika dan Eropa. Dengan garis wajah yang tegas, potongan rambut yang selalu pas dengan bentuk wajahnya, senyum yang jarang namun bisa berefek membahayakan bila ditujukan pada gadis-gadis tertentu, tutur kata yang begitu apik dan tatapan mata yang tajam juga meneduhkan, Nicholas Grey menjelma menjadi pria idaman nomor satu dikalangan wanita-wanita seantero Benua Biru.

Hal menarik lainnya yang dimiliki seorang Nicholas Grey adalah darah Asia yang mengalir dan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Tidak seperti warga Seattle kebanyakan, Grey punya darah Asia dan wajah Asia yang kental. Namun begitu, tidak menghalanginya untuk merengkuh segala kesuksesannya hingga saat ini.

" _You had a meeting at eleven o'clock, Mister Grey. With the CMO of Double J Company from South Korea. You had already sign the agreement three months ago."_

Nicholas menerima berkas _meeting_ yang akan ia pakai nanti dari sekretarisnya lalu menyegerakan menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di ujung lorong. Ruang kerja Nicholas cukup besar, selayaknya ruang kerja seorang pimpinan perusahaan. Dilengkapi dengan sofa dan meja untuk klien, karpet warna abu-abu lembut yang terbentang di seluruh lantai ruangannya, aksen kayu mahoni yang jadi interior paling mencolok di ruangannya, dan beberapa pemanis lain yang sudah Nicholas serahkan pada sekretarisnya untuk selalu mengaturnya agar tak jadi pengganggu kerjanya.

Nicholas meletakkan berkas yang ia terima dari sekretarisnya di meja, ia membuka kancing jasnya, menyenderkan punggungnya ke tempat duduk paling nyaman miliknya lalu mulai membuka berkas itu perlahan. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, berkas yang diserahkan sekretarisnya pada Nicholas berisi tentang CV dari orang yang akan berada satu ruangan dan melakukan _business meeting_ dengannya. Bila biasanya berkasnya akan dipenuhi wajah-wajah khas warga Benua barat, kali ini foto yang terpampang di berkas itu adalah foto seorang _Asian guy_ , dengan dahi yang keseluruhan tertutup oleh poni, dua mata yang cukup bulat untuk ukuran pria Korea, hidung yang cukup mancung, pipi yang tak terlalu tirus, dan bibir tebal yang entah kenapa mengusik sesuatu dalam diri Nicholas saat pertama kali ia menatap fotonya.

"Do Kyungsoo? _Let see how good you are, Mister Do._ " gumam Nicholas seraya kemudian menutup berkasnya dan mulai membuka dokumen pekerjaannya yang kemarin belum sempat ia tanda tangani atau bahkan ia baca.

Larut dalam pekerjaannya, Nicholas hampir lupa bahwa ia punya janji _meeting_ hari ini jika saja sekretarisnya tidak masuk ke ruangannya dan mengingatkannya bahwa sepuluh menit lagi rapat akan segera dimulai dan pihak dari _Double J Company_ sudah menunggu di ruang rapat.

Harusnya, Nicholas bersikap tenang dan santai seperti biasanya jika ia akan melakukan _business meeting_ dengan calon klien dari perusahaannya. Namun entah mengapa, kali ini, mungkin karena efek _Asian guy_ tadi, rasa penasaran Nicholas tampak meraung-raung meminta dipuaskan. Seolah ia punya ekspektasi besar pada _Asian guy_ yang akan jadi lawan bicaranya dalam dua puluh menit ke depan.

Dalam sisi pandangnya, perusahaan _Double J Company_ yang berfokus pada bidang _IT_ dan pemilik predikat perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan Jepang itu memang sebuah perusahaan yang cukup besar dan kuat. Bagi seorang _businessman_ sepertinya, tentu menjadi keuntungan tersendiri apabila dua perusahaan besar dari Benua Barat dan Benua Timur menjalin kerjasama. Apabila ada proyek-proyek yang bisa mereka asosiasikan, tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kerjasama ini akan menuntun mereka meraih kesuksesan yang lebih besar lagi dari saat ini. Seharusnya, yang datang pada _business meeting_ memang CEO _Double J Company,_ tapi seingat Nicholas, pimpinan perusahaan besar itu sedang disibukkan dengan tiga kantor barunya yang akan bertempat di Washington DC, Tiongkok dan juga Manchester. Sebagai perusahaan besar yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan khalayak ramai, Nicholas pun memaklumi ketidakhadiran CEO _DJ Company._

 _"Mister Do,"_

Nicholas masuk ke ruangan rapatnya dengan penuh karisma dan kepercayaan diri seperti biasa. Di dalam sana sudah duduk dua orang pria Asia yang mana salah satu diantaranya, Nicholas pastikan sebagai pemilik nama yang baru saja ia panggil.

" _Mister Grey,"_ salah seorang pria dari dua pria Asia itu berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Nicholas untuk menerima jabat tangannya.

" _We've met, right?"_ ingat Nicholas samar-samar berharap ada anggukan yang ditunjukkan lawan bicaranya.

 _"This morning, yes."_ jawab Kyungsoo malu-malu apalagi saat mengingat adegan pagi tadi dimana ia harus berhenti beberapa menit hanya untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berantakan setelah menatap sosok pemuda yang menabraknya saat lari pagi.

Nicholas mengangguk setuju seraya meloloskan senyum kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu kita akan bertemu lagi disini, apa kau ingin minum, Tuan Do?"

Kyungsoo menolak dengan sopan walau dadanya memberontak ingin menjawab _'Aku ingin minum cairanmu!'_

"Bahasa Korea Tuan cukup baik, saya kagum.." puji Kyungsoo sebagai awalan perkenalan baik mereka.

" _I'm a fast learner_ ," Nicholas menjawab dengan santai, sambil menerima sodoran berkas kerjasama dari asistennya.

Detik hingga menit-menit berikutnya, Nicholas dan Kyungsoo lewati dengan saling melempar senyum diam-diam tiap kali satu dari mereka selesai membaca tentang isi rencana diskusi di berkas mereka. Bisikan-bisikan menuntut hadir di kepala keduanya tanpa mereka sadari. Baik Nicholas maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama berusaha menahan bayangan-bayangan bodoh yang mampir di kepala mereka tentang apakah sebaiknya setelah ini mereka menghabiskan makan siang bersama atau mungkin makan malam?

" _Mister Grey?"_

Sebuah bisikan dari sekretarisnya sukses membuyarkan seluruh rangkaian cerita khayalan di kepala Nicholas. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, berusaha menggapai dunia nyata lalu mengingat sampai manakah pembahasan mereka tadi.

 _"I'm sorry,"_

 _"Mister Grey have just come back from London yesterday, maybe his body got tired."_ jelas sang sekretaris mencoba membantunya. Nicholas mengangguk menyetujui walau sebenarnya bukan tubuhnya yang sedang kacau, tapi pikirannya.

" _I'm sure this is a great opportunity, so I hope we will be a great partner ahead."_ Nicholas mengucapkan kata-kata pamungkas dalam rapatnya kali ini, mempersilakan kedua asisten untuk meninggalkan ruangan rapat menyisakan dua atasannya diam dalam harapan-harapan yang membuncah.

Setelah perdebatan batin yang melibatkan logika dan perasaan, Nicholas akhirnya membuka suaranya lebih dahulu.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, apa kau punya waktu sebentar untuk makan siang denganku, Tuan Do?"

"Kyungsoo, _please_." pintanya pada Nicholas agar memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya saja supaya lebih akrab. " _I would like too but not today, Mister Grey._ "

" _Not… today?"_ ejujurnya Nicholas tidak menyukai penolakan berjenis apapun, tapi untuk rekan barunya ini, sepertinya dia akan memberi pengecualian. "Itu artinya kita punya lain waktu untuk makan siang bersama?"

Kyungsoo tahu ini gila, tapi ia pikir _have a date_ dengan pemuda sekelas Grey tidak buruk. Jika bukan karena ia harus melaporkan bagaimana jalannya rapat hari ini pada Direkturnya, tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan itu tak mungkin ia tolak begitu saja. _Damn Insung hyung,_ gumamnya mengutuk sifat diktator atasannya itu.

"Ya, tentu. Aku masih punya waktu lima hari di Seattle sebelum _flight_ ke DC,"

Nicholas merapikan berkasnya dan mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan mendahuluinya keluar dari ruang rapat.

" _You're going to DC?"_

"Ya, _Mister Jo_ menginginkan aku untuk menjadi Kepala Kantor Cabang _DJ Company_ yang baru di Washington jadi aku harus berada disana segera untuk mengatur semuanya."

" _So, I had five days, then?"_

Kyungsoo tidak sengaja meloloskan tawa kecilnya, ia mengangguk malu-malu persis anak gadis yang baru saja ditawari kencan pertama kali oleh pria idamannya. Tatapan matanya kemudian kembali pada Nicholas, ia menemukan bagaimana pria itu seperti tak pernah melepaskan pandangan darinya sejak mereka di ruang rapat tadi. _Somehow_ itu membuat dadanya penuh sesak yang menyenangkan, dan yang jelas saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar membutuhkan udara segar; tempat manapun dimana tidak terdapat Nicholas Grey didalamnya, terutama pada jarak kurang dari dua meter seperti ini.

Nicholas menyerahkan mantel milik Kyungsoo yang dititipkan pada resepsionisnya, Becca. Ia tanpa sedikitpun berpaling dari Kyungsoo, menikmati bagaimana _Asian guy_ itu memakai mantelnya lalu kembali menatapnya dan berjalan pelan menuju _lift_ untuk menekan tombol. Ia mengikuti langkah pria yang tingginya tak lebih dari pelipisnya itu.

"Aku harap kerjasama ini akan bertahan lama, _Mister Do_."

"Kyungsoo… _just_ Kyungsoo," lelaki mungil itu membalikkan badan dengan cepat saat denting _lift_ sudah berbunyi. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke dalam _lift_ dengan harapan kotak persegi itu segera membawanya pergi secepatnya dari hadapan Nicholas Grey.

Sesaat sebelum pintu menutup, Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengar pria penuh karisma memabukkan itu memanggil namanya.

"Kyungsoo,"

"Nicholas,"

.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menemukan hari-harinya jadi tak terlalu menyenangkan di Seattle. Kenyataan bahwa disini ia hanya bersama asistennya memperparah hari-harinya. Ia cukup bersyukur tiga hari lagi ia sudah terbang ke DC untuk _sangat_ menyibukkan diri dengan urusan pekerjaan, karena jika tidak, ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa untuk mengusir rasa bosan yang menderanya.

Kencan dengan Grey? Ah, jika mengingat pemuda penuh karisma itu, Kyungsoo selalu berakhir dengan sesak napas. Jangankan berharap lelaki itu mencarinya untuk kemudian mengajak kencan, berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengan pria paling sibuk di Seattle itu di luar kantor sudah sangat melegakannya.

Hari ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menendang selimut tebalnya jauh-jauh dari dirinya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar hotel tempatnya menginap selama seminggu ini. Yang Kyungsoo ingat, tak jauh dari hotelnya ada semacam pujasera. Sebuah tempat yang memang khusus berisi beberapa _café_ dan _restaurant_ di Seattle, kalau ia tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah _Pike Place Market._ Dan, ya, tempat itu sudah diputuskan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi tujuannya mencari makan pagi ini karena ia bosan dengan sarapan pagi buatan _Chef_ hotel.

Kyungsoo merupakan satu dari sekian _morning person_ di dunia. Artinya, ia akan sangat senang menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal-hal apapun di pagi hari. Salah satunya adalah bersiap-siap untuk menuju _Pike Place Market_. Kyungsoo memastikan dirinya tak berdandan seperti orang asing semata-mata agar tatapan para netizen Seattle tak jadi terlalu memicing padanya. Tiga puluh menit bersiap, Kyungsoo sudah yakin dengan penampilannya sekarang. Ia pun turun menuju _lobby_ dan bersiap berjalan kaki menuju _Pike Place Market_.

" _Morning,_ Kyungsoo,"

Kyungsoo hampir saja terkejut berlebihan pagi ini. Lima menit lalu, ia masih sibuk memastikan ponselnya tak tertinggal di kamar seperti kemarin saat ia dan asistennya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan menggunakan taksi berkeliling Seattle. Dan saat ini, ia baru saja melonjak kebelakang dengan reflek setelah telinganya dan matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenali sudah berada di depannya dengan senyum tipis tercetak di wajahnya. Sosok dengan _sweater_ abu-abu gelap dan celana coklat kopi itu tampak begitu tampan dan menawan. Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tak pernah menemukan kenyataan bahwa ia punya ribuan kupu-kupu hidup di perutnya, tidak hingga saat ini.

"N-Nicholas?"

"Hai," sapa sosok itu ramah.

" _W-what are you doing here?"_

"Menunggumu, _I guess_. Kau mau kemana pagi ini?"

Kyungsoo perlu bernapas dengan baik untuk beberapa detik supaya keterkejutannya hilang dengan benar, ia memilih menepi dari trotoar dan mulai mengatur detak jantungnya dan deru napasnya sendiri agar tak terlihat begitu berantakan. Setelah yakin ia sudah lebih baik, ia kembali pada Nicholas.

"Kau baik?"

"Ya, tentu." sahutnya mencoba tenang. "Kau—bagaimana kau tahu aku menginap disini? Kau menguntitku?"

Nicholas tersenyum tipis. Kyungsoo bersumpah demi lubang pantatnya, laki-laki ini harus segera dihentikan sebelum ia benar-benar lepas kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Mencari tahu dimana rekan kerjaku menginap, bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku. _Shall we_?" tawar Nicholas pada Kyungsoo. Ia mempersilakan Kyungsoo berjalan lebih dulu darinya dan meninggalkan mobilnya yang terparkir di depan _Four Seasons Hotel_ , tempat Kyungsoo menginap.

"Kau terlihat menyeramkan, Nicholas."

"Begitu?"

"Ya! Kita bahkan belum mengenal baik satu sama lain tapi kau sudah mendatangi tempatku menginap tanpa memberitahuku."

"Itu terlihat buruk, apa benar seburuk itu?" Nicholas berbicara seolah ia merasa tindakannya tidaklah buruk—atau menyeramkan. "Kau tidak paham Seattle, aku berniat mengajakmu sarapan atau jalan-jalan. Karena seingatku, tiga hari lagi kau sudah terbang ke Washington, benar?"

Satu sisi dalam diri Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menghangat. _Sialan_ , pikir Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa orang asing seperti Nicholas membuatnya jadi selalu salah tingkah seperti ini? Kemana sifatnya yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang? Kemana sifat yang mencerminkan Do Kyungsoo?

"Benar." balas Kyungsoo cepat. "Kau terlihat perhatian, Nic."

"Oh, aku sangat perhatian pada hal-hal yang menarik perhatianku, _Mister Do_."

Kyungsoo terkekeh, sedikit merasa tersanjung tapi tetap berusaha membumi seperti sebelumnya.

"Apa kau suka kopi, Kyungsoo?"

"Hm?"

" _I know place, come_.." Nicholas melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kosong. Mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam taksi, kemudian menyusulnya dan duduk di sampingnya. " _Elm Coffee Roaster,"_

Nicholas punya gaya bicara yang beda dari laki-laki lain yang pernah Kyungsoo temui. Pria ini… seperti selalu punya aura mengontrol dan memerintah dalam setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Membayangkan hal lain, sisi nakal Kyungsoo dengan seenaknya menyelipkan khayalan tentang bagaimana Kyungsoo mendesah pasrah di bawah kungkungan Nicholas dengan tangan yang terikat dan kedua mata yang tertutup. Kyungsoo membayangkan bagaimana rasanya bibir tebal Nicholas mampir dan melahap kedua _nipple_ nya dengan ganas, mempermainkan penisnya dengan mulutnya sampai ia _keluar_ dengan cepat dan atau bagaimana rasanya _bertarung_ dengan lidah Nicholas.

Sadar bahwa khayalannya terlalu gila, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat berkali-kali. Sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah gila. Tidak. Bukan dirinya yang gila, melainkan Nicholas. Nicholas yang menyebabkan dirinya tak lagi menjadi Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya.

" _Thanks_ , ayo Kyung.."

Ajakan Nicholas disertai sentuhan dan tarikan lembut di tangan kanannya sukses membuat ritme jantung Kyungsoo benar-benar berantakan. Ia mungkin bisa memastikan bahwa saat ini wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Apalagi saat Nicholas dengan tingkah _gentleman_ nya, membukakan pintu _café_ untuknya dan mempersilakannya masuk terlebih dahulu. _Damn!_ , batin Kyungsoo. Dia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya! Bahkan saat dengan Insung, dia tak pernah sekalipun menemukan kenyataan bahwa dia punya sisi merah muda dalam dirinya. _Sialan kau, Nicholas Grey!,_ umpatnya lagi dalam hati.

"Espresso?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk patuh tanpa banyak bicara saat lelaki dihadapannya bertanya menu apa yang ingin ia pesan. Baginya, yang terpenting saat ini adalah meluruskan lagi hal-hal aneh yang terjadi dalam dirinya sendiri. Apakah ia tertarik pada Grey? Hey, lalu bagaimana dengan urusan pribadinya bersama Insung? Apa itu akan baik-baik saja? Tapi lelaki ini terlalu _seksi_ untuk ia lewatkan begitu saja!

" _So_ , apa bekerja di _DJ_ menyenangkan?"

Kyungsoo bersyukur laki-laki itu bertanya hal-hal standar dan bukan tentang _'Apa kau punya waktu luang nanti malam?'_ atau _'Maukah kau bercinta denganku di apartment?'_.

 _Bless Kyungsoo's soul for his pure mind_.

"Ya, tentu. Direktur punya kendali baik pada perusahaan dan atmosfir disana juga cukup membuatku nyaman, aku menyukainya.."

"Menyukai direkturmu?"

Kyungsoo langsung membulatkan kedua matanya saat mendengar pertanyaan konyol dari Nicholas. " _What? No! The atmosphere, the surrounding at the DJ Company, the employees, I like them._ "

Nicholas tersenyum tipis seperti baru saja berhasil memancing Kyungsoo dalam jeratannya. " _Aah, ya, of course._ "

"Kenapa aku punya _feeling_ kau baru saja mengerjaiku?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku bertanya karena kupikir kata-katamu terlalu ambigu, Kyungsoo." Nicholas menutup jawabannya dengan senyum kecil. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke belakang saat seorang pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka.

"Lalu kau? Kau menyukai bekerja di _Grey Enterprises_?"

Nicholas memastikan perutnya teraliri _liquid_ hitam kesukaannya sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Tentu. _Grey Enterprises_ tak akan menjadi seperti ini jika aku tidak menyukai bekerja disana, _Mister Do_.

Ada banyak potensi yang tersembunyi dari manusia, dan aku adalah salah seorang yang senang untuk mencari tahu potensi terbaik seseorang, mempekerjakan mereka lalu memuji mereka atas pekerjaan terbaik yang sudah mereka lakukan." sambung Nicholas.

" _You're like a control freak_ ,"

" _Oh I'd like to always control everything, Mister Do_.."

" _I see it_ ," Kyungsoo memaknai tiap kata yang terucap dari bibir menggoda milik Nicholas. "Nicholas Grey, pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun, seorang _control freak_ yang tampan dan cerdas, pemilik _Grey Enterprises_ _Holding Inc_." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar saat ia ingat bahwa ia memasukkan kosa kata 'tampan' dalam jawabannya barusan.

"Apa aku harus berterima kasih?"

"Untuk?"

"Kau baru saja memanggilku dengan sebutan seorang _control freak_ yang tampan,"

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu. _Sialan! Goddamn hormones!_ , umpatnya keras-keras dalam hati.

"Itu…aku hanya menyampaikan fakta yang ada di publik. Banyak orang mengatakan demikian, jadi rasanya jika aku tidak sependapat, akan aneh."

"Jadi kau terpaksa?"

"Tidak… juga?"

Nicholas tertawa kecil. Ia membenarkan duduknya, menyesap kopinya lalu kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang terlihat gugup.

"Kau terlihat gugup, Kyungsoo."

" _You seems intimidating_ ,"

"Benarkah?" kekehan Nicholas menyamarkan kegugupan Kyungsoo sedikit demi sedikit. "Aku hanya merasa seperti… ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya selepas ia menyesap _liquid_ hitam favoritnya, ia menemukan Nicholas sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan yang seolah memintanya untuk terus dan terus mendekat padanya tanpa pernah peduli bagaimana sekitarnya. Kyungsoo sangat lemah jika sudah seperti ini, seluruh pilar _manly_ yang ia bangun semata hanya agar ia terlihat lebih kuat dan tegar, runtuh seketika saat Nicholas memandangnya dengan begitu tajam dan lembut secara bersamaan.

"Tak ada hal yang perlu diketahui lebih banyak dariku, Nic.." Kyungsoo berusaha membumi dan tidak membiarkan perasaannya terbang lebih tinggi dari ini. Tatapan penuh magnet dari Nicholas sejak tadi sudah sangat menyiksanya. Ia hanya berharap akan ada sesuatu yang sedikit saja mengalihkan perhatian Nicholas dari dirinya.

"Nic?"

Nicholas menoleh ke samping dan mendapati adik angkatnya sudah berada disana dengan senyum lebarnya.

" _Aahh, you must be Kyungsoo_ , _"_ adik Nicholas tersenyum ramah dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Kyungsoo, lelaki yang tak henti jadi bahan pembicaraannya dan sang kakak kemarin saat mereka sedang makan malam di rumah orangtua mereka. " _I'm James, James Grey_. _Nice to meet you,_ "

" _Nice to meet you too, James."_

 _"Whatcha doin' here, bro? This place isn't your thing, right? Are ya tryin' somethin' new?"_

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut mendengar kata-kata James, _café_ bukanlah _Nicholas's things_? Sebenarnya tidak dipungkiri bahwa bukan hanya Nicholas yang ingin lebih banyak tahu tentang Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo pun sejak awal sudah sangat penasaran tentang banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan pemimpin _Grey Enterprises_ itu.

Belum juga Nicholas menjawab, lelaki bersurai pirang yang menggandeng seorang gadis pirang disampingnya itu kembali tersenyum seakan ia baru saja menang taruhan. " _I thought, I just ruining something here. Better go now, enjoy your time Kyungsoo,"_ James berpamitan sembari menatap Kyungsoo dan Nicholas bergantian, ia meninggalkan kedua pria itu menuju meja yang jauh di sudut _café._

" _Not your thing, huh?"_

" _He's a bigmouth_." sela Nicholas kesal. "Kau mau pindah dari sini?"

" _How did he knows me?"_

Nicholas tersedak kopinya. Sebenarnya pertanyaan dari Kyungsoo bukan hal besar, tapi entah kenapa itu sukses membuat pria itu tersedak. Sepertinya, ia sedang gugup juga saat ini.

" _Doesn't matter,"_

 _"You talk about me?"_

 _"Just a brother thing,"_

 _"You did talk about me!"_ Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa tebakannya benar dan senyum tipis lolos dari bibir Nicholas. "Oh, Nicholas Grey membicarakan seorang kliennya dengan adiknya?"

"Aku membicarakan urusan perusahaan dengan _Dad_ , dan dia mendengarnya." kilah Nicholas berusaha membela dirinya dari kenyataan bahwa dia _memang_ membicarakan tentang Kyungsoo dengan James. "Tidakkah kau ingin pindah tempat?"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya sekuat mungkin, tapi ia tahu bahwa sedikit mentertawai Nicholas tidak akan berpengaruh buruk baginya, jadi ia melepas tawa kecilnya sekali. "Oke,"

Nicholas menuju ke meja kasir untuk membayar kopi mereka pagi ini. Ia kemudian mengajak Kyungsoo keluar dari _café_ dan menatap jalanan Seattle dengan raut wajah yang berpikir.

"Kau berpikir akan mengajakku kemana lagi setelah ini?" tebak Kyungsoo tepat sasaran.

"Ya, aku sedang berpikir tentang tempat yang tepat untuk kau kunjungi. Sebentar lagi sudah waktu makan siang jadi kupikir tempat itu harus dekat dengan _restaurant_."

 _Nicholas dan segala macam kontrolnya_ , gumam Kyungsoo seraya menahan senyumnya rapat-rapat. "Aku tak keberatan memasak, kupikir itu lebih efisien."

Harusnya, Kyungsoo menyesal karena mengusulkan hal semacam itu. Harusnya, tidak sekarang Kyungsoo menawarkan hal semacam itu pada Nicholas. Setidaknya, tidak pada saat mereka baru saja mengenal satu sama lain untuk…. tiga hari?

"Ide bagus, tapi tidak untuk saat ini." Nicholas menjawab dengan santai. "Kupikir menghabiskan akhir minggu di taman tidak begitu buruk,"

Kyungsoo bersyukur bahwa keputusan bodohnya tidak ditanggapi serius oleh Nicholas karena jika saja Nicholas berkata 'ya', ia yakin saat itu juga ia akan mencari alasan lain supaya rencana itu batal dan ia harus pulang ke hotelnya saat itu juga. Ia tidak yakin ia mampu bertahan dengan baik jika sudah mengenal Nicholas lebih jauh dari ini. Pesona laki-laki ini benar-benar tak terbantahkan dan kenyataan itu membuatnya lemas setiap kali memikirkannya.

"Tentu, taman tak pernah terasa buruk untuk akhir minggu,"

-.000.-

.

Kyungsoo masih bergumul di dalam selimutnya sambil bermain dengan ponselnya. Satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja selesai _video call_ dengan Direkturnya di Seoul sana. Seorang CMO perusahaan melakukan _video call_ dengan Direkturnya bahkan ketika ia masih berwajah bantal seperti ini. Apa jadinya jika Grey tahu bahwa ia dan Insung punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar Direktur dan Wakilnya?

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, sejak pulang dari _kencan dadakan_ nya dengan Nicholas Grey kemarin siang, Kyungsoo tak bisa melenyapkan bayangan lelaki itu sedetik pun dari kepalanya. Ia mengingat dengan baik bagaimana tampannya Grey jika dia sedang tersenyum—setipis apapun itu. Ia juga ingat saat lelaki itu dengan gaya memaksanya seperti biasa, memberinya kartu nama pribadinya agar ia bisa menelepon Grey sebelum _flight_. Laki-laki itu bersikeras akan mengantarnya ke bandara, dari yang Kyungsoo pelajari seharian kemarin, Nicholas tak pernah berteman baik dengan penolakan.

Kyungsoo juga masih saat ingat bagaimana lelaki itu bersikap begitu _gentle_ tapi tetap tak mau terlihat romantis. Kyungsoo tak yakin bahwa orientasi Nicholas sama sepertinya, tapi melihat semua perlakuan Nicholas padanya, ada satu sisi dari dirinya sendiri yang meyakini bahwa Nicholas menginginkannya sama seperti dirinya menginginkan Nicholas. Kyungsoo tahu ia tak bisa terus menerus menahan diri dari Nicholas, ia bahkan yakin lelaki itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya sempat beberapa kali kelepasan _blushing_ di hadapan Nicholas.

 _"Aku juga punya nama Korea,"_

 _"Benarkah? Siapa nama Koreamu?"_

 _"Kim Jongin, tapi aku hanya menggunakannya ketika aku berada disana. Aku tak terbiasa dipanggil dengan nama itu, tapi kupikir nama itu cukup bagus."_

 _"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya? Kau pernah tinggal disana?"_

 _"Ya, aku lahir dan tinggal disana sampai aku berumur dua belas tahun. Lalu aku pergi dari Seoul bersama Keluarga Grey yang mengadopsiku sejak umurku empat tahun, dan sejak saat itu aku tinggal disini dan memakai nama Nicholas Grey."_

Sebuah senyum lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo kala kepalanya kembali memutar ingatannya tentang percakapannya dengan Nicholas kemarin di salah satu taman besar di Seattle. Laki-laki itu… entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Nicholas punya sebuah sisi yang sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu beberapa hari lalu, sudah sukses membuat Kyungsoo merasa penting bagi Nicholas. Nicholas sempat bilang bahwa beberapa orang menjulukinya sebagai pria yang sama sekali tak punya hati karena mereka sudah mengenal Nicholas dengan baik. Namun, satu sisi lembut dalam diri Kyungsoo dengan tegas menolak apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan kemarin. Ia yakin lelaki itu tetap punya hati, setidaknya Kyungsoo harap hati itu ada untuk ia miliki dan ia jaga sebaik-baiknya selamanya.

" _Hyuuuung_ , jadi jalan-jalan tidaaak?"

Itu suara asisten Kyungsoo, mereka sudah bekerja berdua sejak pertama kali Kyungsoo diterima bekerja di _DJ Company_ , jadi jika sedang tak ada orang lain seperti ini, Kyungsoo mempersilakan lelaki muda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_.

"Kau sangat berisik Jeon Wonwoo! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang sibuk berdandan. Setidaknya, setelah beberapa menit lalu kaki asistennya dengan semangat menendangi pantat semoknya yang masih terbungkus selimut, Kyungsoo akhirnya kini sudah mulai sibuk berdandan.

"Sungguh kau ini, kita ini hanya akan cari makanan di supermarket! Bukannya mau bertemu dengan puluhan laki-laki tampan sekelas _Mister Grey_!"

Grey _lagi_. Mengapa sejak bertemu laki-laki itu, hidup Kyungsoo terasa tidak bisa lepas darinya?

"Ya! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Maksudku adalah," Wonwoo menurunkan _eyeliner_ yang Kyungsoo pegang, kemudian meletakkannya di meja. "Kau tidak perlu berdandan untuk jadi menarik, karena kita tidak akan menemukan _Mister Grey_ di supermarket!" seru Wonwoo gemas seraya menarik pelan sebelah tangan Kyungsoo yang tidak sibuk mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya dari atas meja.

"Bicaramu seperti aku dan dia ada sesuatu saja, Wonu _-ya_!"

"Memangnya tidak?" Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh selidik, kedua alis yang naik turun bersamaan dan senyum seringai kecil di sudut bibirnya. "Kau itu sangat _open book_ untuk masalah romansa merah muda begini _Hyung_ , jadi jangan sekali-sekali kau berbohong padaku,"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Kenapa tidak bisa sekali saja di luar kantornya, ia menerima seratus persen sikap yang hormat dari Wonwoo? Kyungsoo tidak menyalahkannya yang jadi sangat tahu tentang sikap-sikap Kyungsoo saat berhubungan dengan romansa merah muda karena ia sendiri mengakui bahwa ia tak pandai berbohong jika sudah menyangkut isi hatinya, terutama hal-hal berbau cinta. Dan Jeon Wonwoo adalah satu dari lima orang yang bisa seenaknya menggoda Kyungsoo apalagi ketika ia sedang dirundung awan merah muda begini.

"Kau sudah tahu kita akan kemana?" Kyungsoo menyiapkan ponselnya dan meletakkan dompetnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Aku akan mencari jalannya,"

"Aku sudah mencari jalannya," Wonwoo menunjukkan layar ponselnya yang memang sudah menampilkan _Google Maps_ menuju _Joey's Trader,_ sebuah toko grosir yang tak terlalu jauh dari hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian segera menghentikan sebuah taksi kosong yang hendak melewati mereka. " _Enlighten me again_ , _what will we do there?"_

 _"Joey's Trader, please, Sir. Thank you,"_ Wonwoo memberitahu supir taksi tentang tujuan mereka dengan logat bahasa Inggris yang lucu lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo. "Kita akan membeli beberapa buah segar karena aku bosan dengan makanan di hotel, dan karena kita tidak bisa memasak di hotel, maka kita harus cari _restaurant_ enak dan tidak terlalu mahal untuk jadi tempat kita makan siang nanti. Dan serius, _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar ingin ke _Pike Place_ nanti malam!"

Kyungsoo meloloskan tawanya. Ia sangat tahu betapa murkanya Jeon Wonwoo saat tahu bahwa kemarin ia meluangkan waktunya yang memang sangat luang untuk _berduaan_ dengan Nicholas tanpa memberitahu Jeon Wonwoo yang sibuk tidur dari pagi hingga sore ketika Kyungsoo pulang dari _kencan_ nya di taman. Laki-laki itu memasang raut wajah kesal dari sore hingga malam pada Kyungsoo, dia sempat menolak makan bersama Kyungsoo karena masih merasa kesal padanya tapi sayangnya, perutnya berkata lain. Jadi dengan meredam seluruh rasa kesal plus rasa malunya karena perutnya berbunyi tepat setelah ia dengan lantang berkata _'Aku tak lapar! Makan saja sana sendiri!'_ , Wonwoo mengikuti langkah kaki kecil Kyungsoo menuju _restaurant_ terdekat yang masih buka.

"Ah, sampai juga.." Wonwoo keluar lebih dulu dari taksi karena Kyungsoo perlu membayar tagihan taksinya. " _Hyung_ , kita beli banyak buah, ya?"

"Besok Minggu kita sudah _take off_ ke DC, Wonu. Kalau buah yang kita beli sisa bagaimana?"

"Berikan saja pada para _homeless_ ," sahut Wonwoo santai sambil melanjutkan langkahnya dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menahan senyum kecilnya. Rasanya ia sedang berjalan bersama anak kecil yang _ngotot_ minta keinginannya dipenuhi dan akan _ngambek_ tujuh hari tujuh malam jika keinginannya ditolak.

Wonwoo adalah adik kelas Kyungsoo saat Kyungsoo masih SMP hingga SMA, dia juga merupakan tetangga masa kecil Kyungsoo, jadi saat tahu mereka berdua akan bekerja sama sebagai seorang asisten dan _CMO_ , keduanya tampak sangat senang seperti kembali ke masa-masa sekolah mereka dulu dimana mereka memang cukup dekat. Bagi Kyungsoo, Wonwoo sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri, sama seperti Sehun. Ah, laki-laki itu… bagaimana ya kabar dia di Seoul sana? Apa dia masih terus berkencan dengan Luhan _Hyung_? Terakhir kali ia tahu kabar mereka berdua, Sehun sudah berencana untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Luhan. Ya Tuhan, laki-laki dengan pekerjaan mengerikan macam Oh Sehun ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga? Kyungsoo sampai tertawa kecil saat mengingat bagaimana laki-laki berwajah datar itu mengakui bahwa ia memang sedang dalam tahap pendekatan dengan Luhan. Benar-benar, ahh, sepertinya ia rindu Sehun.

" _Hyung_ , apel ini kelihatannya enak sekali!"

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Wonwoo yang hampir saja kelepasan menggigit buah itu sebelum mereka membayarnya. "Bayar dulu!"

Wonwoo mengalihkan apel merah yang menggoda imannya itu ke dalam kantung belanja mereka lalu kembali fokus memilah beberapa buah lain yang terlihat enak tanpa memakannya terlebih dahulu karena ia tahu Kyungsoo masih akan mengawasinya sampai beberapa menit ke depan.

Kyungsoo sendiri disibukkan dengan ponselnya, Insung sejak tadi mengiriminya pesan dan bertanya apa yang sedang pemuda kesayangannya itu lakukan saat ini di Seattle. Beruntung bagi Kyungsoo, lelaki itu tak _ngotot_ minta _video call_ lagi seperti tadi pagi. Sejujurnya, ia tak suka dan sangat tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Insung sampai diketahui banyak orang. Ya, setidaknya, tidak sekarang, tidak saat rencananya hanya baru terlaksana enam puluh persen dari keseluruhan.

" _I thought you said you wanna eat kimchi spaghetti, why would you buy this things, you idiot_."

Kyungsoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari pandangannya saat telinganya mendengar suara yang begitu khas dan begitu indah terekam dalam memorinya. Kepalanya menoleh dengan reflek ke sumber suara dan begitu ia menemukannya, senyum tipis lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Dia tentu terkejut bahwa ternyata ia benar-benar menemukan _Mister Grey_ di supermarket, tapi keterkejutan itu tertutupi oleh letupan-letupan bahagia yang menyelimutinya.

" _Hyung_ , aku beli— _Hyung_?" Wonwoo menatap Kyungsoo heran, laki-laki itu memandangi satu arah dengan senyum yang cerah. Jangan-jangan…..

" _Mister Do_ , _what a surprise_ ,"

"Oh! Kyungsoo! _We meet again!_ " James terlihat senang saat obsidiannya menemukan lelaki mungil yang kemarin ia temui di _café_ sedang bersama kakak laki-lakinya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa seorang Grey ternyata senang berbelanja bahan makanan," Kyungsoo mendekatkan troli belanjanya ke arah Nicholas dan James diikuti oleh Wonwoo yang masih tidak paham apa yang terjadi.

"Jika Grey yang kau maksud adalah aku, maka dugaanmu salah. Aku kemari hanya untuk menemani anak ini berbelanja."

"Aku adalah calon _Chef_ , Kyungsoo. Jadi berbelanja bahan makanan adalah salah satu keahlian dan hobiku," James mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan bahasa Koreanya yang sedikit terbata-bata.

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Nic mengajariku banyak hal," James menyanjung Grey sebelum tatapan matanya terkunci ke arah seorang pemuda di samping Kyungsoo yang memilih menyibukkan dirinya dengan belanjaannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menyenggol Wonwoo dengan keras, memperingatkan lelaki muda itu untuk _behave_ di depan klien mereka.

"A-ah, senang bertemu kembali dengan Anda, _Mister Grey_."

"Jeon Wonwoo, benar?"

Wonwoo tersenyum saat laki-laki yang beberapa hari lalu jadi tuan rumah yang sangat sangat tampan saat mereka melakukan _business meeting_ di _Grey House_ itu ternyata mengetahui namanya. "Benar, _Mister Grey_. Panggil saja saya Wonwoo,"

James di lain pihak merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya sendiri sejak ia menangkap senyum tipis muncul di wajah lelaki bernama Wonwoo itu. Ia kini terpaksa pura-pura batuk untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Ah, benar, aku belum memperkenalkan kau. Wonwoo, ini James Grey, adikku."

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan dan James menyambutnya dengan ramah. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa keempat orang yang bertemu secara tidak sengaja ini, saat ini sedang dikerubungi awan merah muda yang sudah siap menurunkan bulir-bulir hujan cintanya kapanpun mereka siap menerimanya. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa diam-diam, sebuah rasa baru yang menantang mulai tumbuh dalam perasaan mereka terhadap lawan bicaranya satu sama lain. Jeon Wonwoo dengan James Grey, dan Do Kyungsoo dengan Nicholas Grey. Siapa yang sangka bahwa akan ada dua Grey yang bisa jatuh cinta bersamaan pada dua _Asian guy_ yang belum lama mereka kenal?

-.000.-

" _So you telling me that, there are actually two Greys?_ "

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya dengan cukup kuat tapi ia tak mampu. Jeon Wonwoo sedang tak berhenti mengumpat sejak kepulangan mereka dari _Joey's Trader_ yang tentunya menumpang mobil milik Nicholas. James mengajak mereka untuk makan malam bersama nanti malam di sebuah _restaurant_ langganannya. Dan tentu, tanpa banyak berpikir, Wonwoo menyetujuinya. Kyungsoo bahkan sempat menoleh dan menatap Wonwoo penuh tanya seakan bertanya _'Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukankah nanti malam kita akan ke Pike Place?'._

Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu Wonwoo sedang terkena sindrom _suka pada pandangan pertama_ pada James, tapi apa harus melibatkannya? Tidak bisakah sehari saja detak jantungnya benar karena tak ada Nicholas disana? Tadi saja, ia sudah hampir sesak napas setelah sekitar empat jam lebih mereka menghabiskan waktu di _Joey's_ lalu berlanjut mampir makan siang di sebuah kedai kecil di dekat toko grosir itu. Kyungsoo pikir ia belum siap berada dalam jarak sedekat itu dan dalam waktu yang lama bersama Nicholas, entah kenapa ia yakin ia akan terlihat memalukan dengan wajah yang terus menerus _blushing_.

 _"Yep,"_ Kyungsoo menjawab singkat sembari memasukkan buah-buahan mereka ke dalam lemari pendingin. "Kenapa kau begitu terkejut, Wonu _-ya_?"

"Kukira hanya ada satu laki-laki sekelas _Mister Grey!_ Kukira laki-laki sepertinya tak akan mau—"

"Ke toko grosir.." sela Kyungsoo. "Tapi kau melihatnya sendiri, Nic sedang menemani adiknya berbelanja. Bukankah itu kenyataannya?"

"Ya Tuhan, _Hyung_! Aku saja masih belum bisa percaya ada manusia setampan dan semengagumkan _Mister Grey_ dan sekarang….. dia bilang…. dia punya adik?"

Kyungsoo mengerti arah pembicaraan Wonwoo dan mulai mengikutinya secara perlahan. "Jadi kau mau bilang bahwa James juga tampan?"

"IYA!" teriakan Wonwoo menggema di kamar mereka dan sedetik setelahnya terdengar suara pukulan yang ternyata diberikan Wonwoo pada Kyungsoo di lengan kirinya. "YA! KAU MENJEBAKKU!"

Kyungsoo melepas tawanya puas. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa sangat hidup saat ini. "Kukira kau tidak percaya dengan ungkapan _jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama_ ,"

"Memang tidaaaak~ tapi kalau hanya _naksir_ , lain lagi, kan?" Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Tapi kupikir, hanya sekadar _naksir_ pun, harusnya aku tak melakukannya pada James,"

" _Waeyo?_ Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu, kan? Toh, James memang tampan. Dia juga punya karisma yang mirip dengan Nicholas, bahkan mereka tak terlihat seperti adik dan kakak angkat."

"James dan _Mister Grey_ adalah saudara angkat?"

"James berumur satu tahun ketika Tuan dan Nyonya Grey memutuskan untuk mengadopsi Nicholas. James dan Nic sama-sama lahir di Korea Selatan, bedanya, Nic lahir di Seoul dan James di Anyang saat Nyonya Grey sedang menemani Tuan Grey perjalanan bisnis." jelas Kyungsoo sembari merapikan pakaian dan dokumen kerjanya ke koper besarnya.

" _Damn, Hyung._ Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Grey, _don't you?"_ Wonwoo _menembak_ Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan yang tak punya unsur basa-basi, tentu saja pria mungil itu sontak menggeleng sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti sudah memerah saat ini.

Niat Kyungsoo sebelumnya adalah menjelaskan kepada lelaki muda yang ia kira sedang _naksir_ pada James Grey bahwa sesungguhnya James dan Nicholas bukanlah saudara kandung walau sebenarnya mereka terlihat sangat serupa dari tiap gaya fashion, gaya rambut bahkan gaya bicara. Namun, tentu saja, James selalu punya sisi _fun_ berlebih yang tidak Kyungsoo temukan pada Nicholas. Sayangnya, niat Kyungsoo dimata Wonwoo berakhir seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menjelaskan ke adiknya bahwa lelaki idamannya adalah _bla bla bla bla_.

"Aku merestui kalian _kok_ , jika pada akhirnya _Mister Grey_ itu bilang ia menyukaimu,"

Kyungsoo melempar Wonwoo dengan bantal tidurnya. "Bicaramu tidak relevan,"

"Aku selalu tahu bagaimana perilaku orang saat mereka sedang menyukai orang lain, _Hyung_.."

"Lalu kau sendiri, bagaimana? Kau menyukai James?"

Wonwoo mengendikkan bahunya cepat. "Aku tak bisa bohong bahwa dia cukup tampan dan itu sebuah daya tarik yang sukses membuat perhatianku teralihkan padanya,"

Kedua laki-laki itu bersatu dalam tawa yang begitu merdu dan menyenangkan seolah mereka sedang puas menertawai diri mereka sendiri yang sama-sama terjatuh dalam pesona duo Grey. Kyungsoo mengepak pakaiannya dengan lebih rapi dari sebelumnya sambil memilih baju apa yang akan ia kenakan nanti malam. Walaupun ini adalah ide James, tapi Nicholas sama sekali tidak menolaknya dan bahkan menyuruh mereka bersiap sebelum pukul tujuh dengan pakaian terbaik mereka karena duo Grey akan tiba di hotel sebelum pukul tujuh. Bukankah dalam kata lain Nicholas menyetujui ide _double date_ dari James?

Wonwoo dan Kyungsoo berbagi tawa dan isi pikiran mereka tentang prakiraan topik pembicaraan mereka nanti saat makan malam. Menurut Wonwoo, walau terlihat sangat hemat bicara dan selalu berusaha terlihat dan bersikap _cool_ , Nicholas akan sedikit banyak bertanya tentang pribadi Kyungsoo nanti malam. Laki-laki itu di mata Wonwoo, sangat jelas terlihat begitu mengontrol perasaan dan perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo agar tidak terlalu mencolok memperlihatkan bahwa dia memang tertarik pada Kyungsoo. Wonwoo pikir alasannya mungkin tentang anggapan publik padanya, apa jadinya bila masyarakat tahu bahwa CEO _Grey Enterprises_ adalah seorang _gay_?

" _Yo, wasup, bro?"_

 _"You're here don't you?"_

 _"You caught me bro, yea I'm in town."_

 _"Damn you, Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin?! Kita harus bertemu!"_

Wonwoo melepas tawanya sembari melangkah menuju balkon kamar hotelnya. "Oke, kau sedang tidak sibuk dengan kuliah?"

 _"Sesibuk apapun aku dengan kumpulan tugas kuliahku, bertemu kawan lama itu lebih penting! Sampai kapan kau di Seattle?"_

"Hanya sampai Minggu,"

 _"Besok kau free? Aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan dengan kekasihku juga nanti, besok kita jalan-jalan dan Sabtu malam aku akan membawamu ke nightclub terbaik di Seattle. Bagaimana?"_

Wonwoo meringis kecil dan menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang masih saja sibuk dengan pakaiannya, menimbang apakah ia harus mengajak lelaki mungil itu ikut dengannya atau tidak. "Baiklah. Apa rumahmu besok _free_? Aku benar-benar ingin makan makanan Korea, demi Tuhan aku rindu _tteopokkie_!"

 _"Tentu! Rumahku adalah tempat terbaik untuk berkumpul! Aku akan bilang pada Mom and Dad bahwa kau disini, eung.. apa kau bawa teman?"_

"Ya," Wonwoo menatap Kyungsoo lagi lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya. "Dia atasanku di kantor tapi dia baik, _easy going_. Kau ingat Kyungsoo _Hyung_?"

 _"Kyungsoo Hyung? Aaah! Laki-laki mungil yang satu geng dengan duo menara itu? Dia atasanmu sekarang?"_

Wonwoo harus mati-matian menahan tawanya supaya Kyungsoo tidak menaruh curiga ia sedang berbicara dengan siapa tentang siapa. "Ya, Vernon! Bicaramu benar-benar, ya." tegur Wonwoo bercanda. "Ya, sekarang dia jadi atasanku. Jadi tak masalah bila dia ikut? Dia sangat pintar memasak, _kok_. Jadi dapurmu pasti selamat,"

Giliran suara tawa dari Vernon yang terdengar menggema di seberang sana. _"Baiklah, ajak dia. Besok aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam sepuluh, bagaimana? Nanti kalian menginap saja di rumahku satu malam!"_

" _Sure thing,_ tidak masalah. Aku akan bilang padanya nanti, dia pasti setuju. Jadi besok kita akan berbelanja?"

 _"As you wish, brother. See ya tomorrow, kay?"_

Wonwoo menutup panggilan ponselnya lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang—

"Menurutmu, lebih bagus ini atau yang ini?"

Kyungsoo menunjuk dua buah _sweater_ dengan warna coklat muda dan satu lagi dengan warna putih tulang.

"Kau akan terlihat menggemaskan dengan dua pakaian itu, jadi pilihan apapun tidak masalah." jawab Wonwoo cepat. " _Listen, Hyung_. Temanku baru saja menelepon, dia tinggal di Seattle dan ingin mengajak kita pergi dua hari ke depan. Besok dia akan mengajak kita jalan-jalan lalu menginap di rumahnya, lusa dia mengajak kita ke _nightclub_ langganannya. Kau ikut, kan?"

Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah penuh pertimbangan, tapi sedetik setelahnya, ia memberikan anggukan persetujuan yang jadi awal teriakan berlebih dari Wonwoo. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ragu menerima ajakan Wonwoo, sedikit banyak, ia masih berharap akan ada kelanjutan penjelasan dari Nicholas atau setidaknya akan ada kelanjutan _pendekatan_ yang lebih jelas dari pria itu supaya rasa penasaran Kyungsoo terobati. Karena jelas, jika Kyungsoo diberi pertanyaan apakah ia menyukai Nicholas, dengan lantang ia akan memberikan jawaban 'ya', tapi jika Kyungsoo diberi pertanyaan apakah ia rela mengorbankan beberapa hal dalam hidupnya demi bersama Nicholas, dengan yakin ia akan memilih untuk memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Kenapa? Memangnya perasaan Nicholas sama dengan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan pada laki-laki penuh karisma itu? Memangnya CEO _Grey Enterprises_ itu juga menaruh rasa yang sama pada Kyungsoo seperti yang lelaki mungil itu rasakan terhadap sang CEO?

Desahan napas berat Kyungsoo keluarkan dari bibirnya. Jika memang pada akhirnya Nicholas berkata bahwa ia juga menyukai Kyungsoo, lalu bagaimana dengan hidup Kyungsoo yang selama ini tak pernah terendus publik? Bagaimana dengan seluruh rencana rapi yang sudah ia susun bersama dua saudaranya sejak mereka masih sekolah dulu? Bagaimana ia akan bisa melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa berpikir serius tentang kehadiran Nicholas yang tidak masuk dalam rencananya selama ini? Akankah Nicholas menerima sisi gelap Kyungsoo yang tak satupun orang tahu kecuali saudara-saudaranya? Ataukah lelaki itu memilih hidupnya yang sudah bahagia tanpa lelaki mungil itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja?

-.000.-

Jarum panjang di jam tangan Kyungsoo sudah resmi menunjuk pada angka enam dengan jarum pendek berada diantara angka enam dan tujuh. Wonwoo sudah siap dengan _sweater_ warna kuning yang secara jelas mengekspos keindahan leher jenjangnya, dipadu dengan _white chinos_ plus _sneakers_ pada area bawah tubuhnya dan sebuah kacamata tanpa lensa yang sudah bertengger di wajahnya. Siapapun yang melihat sosok ini sekarang, Kyungsoo pastikan ia akan langsung merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada jantungnya atau tiba-tiba perutnya terasa dihuni kupu-kupu hidup.

Tak hanya Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah siap pergi dengan begitu manisnya, ternyata Kyungsoo pun juga sudah siap dengan _outfit of the night_ nya hari ini. Dengan potongan rambut _undercut_ yang ia permanis dengan pewarnaan rambut _red wine_ , Kyungsoo membawa _imej_ mengagumkan dengan memakai kemeja lengan pendek kotak-kotak warna merah-hitam ditutup dengan _cardigan_ warna _navy_ dengan aksen bintang-bintang kecil di seluruh sisinya. Tak lupa, ia memasangkan _chinos_ warna coklat gelap dan _sneakers_ menjadi penutup area bawah tubuhnya malam ini. Tentu saja, merasa tak mau kalah menggemaskan dari Wonwoo, Kyungsoo pun memakai kacamata tanpa lensanya juga malam ini.

Saat ini duo _Asian guy_ ini sudah berada dalam _lift_ , saling bertukar cerita tentang kegugupan mereka menjelang _double date_ mereka sebentar lagi. Kekehan dan pukulan kecil dari masing-masing menjadi penawar kegugupan mereka di dalam _lift_. Denting _lift_ yang berbunyi di detik berikutnya seolah jadi pertanda bagi keduanya untuk berhenti membicarakan tentang nuansa merah muda karena tak sampai dua menit lagi mereka akan kembali satu mobil dengan duo Grey yang sudah sukses membuat masing-masing jantung mereka tak lagi punya ritme detak yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

James jadi orang pertama yang menyadari kehadiran dua lelaki Asia yang ia dan kakaknya tunggu sejak sepuluh menit lalu. Laki-laki itu bahkan langsung berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki saat matanya menangkap sosok dengan _sweater_ kuning perlahan mendekatinya dari kejauhan. Ia tak banyak berkedip saat menatap sosok itu, terlebih saat kedua tamunya sudah berada di hadapannya seperti saat ini.

"James?"

Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan James yang kemudian berdehem dan tertawa kecil menghilangkan kegugupannya sendiri. Ia sedikit melirik lewat ekor matanya dan ia masih menemukan lelaki ber _sweater_ kuning itu sedang tertawa kecil seolah sama-sama menahan malunya.

" _So, you're ready?"_ pertanyaan James menjadi _trigger_ bagi Nicholas untuk kembali ke dunianya setelah sebelumnya ia sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Nicholas menoleh pada James saat adiknya melontarkan pertanyaan kepada kedua tamu mereka, lalu pandangannya dengan cepat beralih pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan begitu mengagumkan. Nicholas bangkit dari posisinya semula dengan perlahan sembari mengukir senyum penuh kekaguman dan kebanggaan pada Kyungsoo yang tampil begitu memukaunya malam ini. Ponselnya kemudian ia nonaktifkan dan ia simpan dalam saku celananya.

" _Both of you looks like a college boys,"_ James mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar kakaknya berucap demikian. Lalu ia berdehem dan menambahkan—mengoreksi kata-kata kakaknya agar tak diartikan salah oleh keduanya.

" _It means, both of you looks extremely cute and lovely,"_

Nicholas langsung menatap tajam James sambil seolah melayangkan teriakan _'That's not what I mean, idiot!'_ padanya.

" _Eum, thanks?"_ Kyungsoo menengahi pertengkaran tak kasat mata antara dua bersaudara itu dengan kekehan kecil yang muncul di akhir jawabannya.

" _Let's go, then! I'm starving!"_

Nicholas menatap James sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa harus James yang jadi adiknya? Kenapa bukan orang lain yang lebih bisa diatur dan lebih diam? Nicholas menghela napasnya kesal sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang nampak gugup. Nyatanya, langkah kaki si mungil itu memang mendadak terasa begitu berat seolah ia merasa gugup, lebih gugup daripada saat ia _kencan_ berdua dengan Nicholas kemarin.

" _You good?"_

 _"Y-yeah, I'm good."_

Nicholas membukakan pintu penumpang lebih lebar dari sebelumnya saat Kyungsoo akan masuk lalu menutupnya setelah memastikan pria mungil itu sudah masuk ke mobil. Perjalanan kali ini, James yang jadi pengemudinya. Nicholas yang memintanya karena sebelumnya ia sudah memastikan bahwa ia akan lebih sibuk menerima telepon hari ini karena kemarin ia membatalkan beberapa _meeting_ hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kyungsoo, dan hari ini ia juga menunda beberapa pertemuannya dengan alasan James memintanya untuk menemaninya berbelanja.

Nicholas sebenarnya bukan tipikal pria yang benar-benar tak punya hati. Buktinya, ia akan selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk James, dan kedua orangtua mereka kapanpun mereka memintanya. Walaupun resikonya ia harus menunda atau bahkan membatalkan lalu menata ulang jadwal pertemuannya dengan para pengusaha lain yang sudah susah payah mengupayakan keringat mereka untuk bersiap-siap bertemu dengan Nicholas Grey. Ya, seperti hari ini. Sejak sampai di lobi hotel, James tak pernah sekalipun luput melihat Nicholas yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia mengatur langsung beberapa karyawannya di kantor cabang dan beberapa perusahaan yang memang jadi anak perusahaan _Grey Enterprises_ untuk memastikan kerja mereka mendekati sempurna.

" _Done with them?"_

 _"Next week is gonna be like hell,"_

James terkekeh, " _I'll cook every single day for you, so your week wouldn't be like hell at all."_ ujar lelaki bersurai pirang itu dengan lembut. Setidaknya, memasakkan kakak laki-lakinya makanan yang lezat adalah satu-satunya cara yang mampu ia lakukan untuk membalas semua waktu yang sudah Nicholas luangkan untuknya. Karena ia tahu, jika bukan karena upaya Nic meyakinkan kedua orangtuanya, ia tak akan mungkin punya gelar _soon to be Chef_ saat ini.

Tak sampai lima belas menit perjalanan dari _Four Seasons Hotel_ tempat duo _Asian guy_ itu menginap, _Black Range Rover_ milik James sudah berhenti di depan sebuah _restaurant_ bernuansa klasik Italia, Altura.

 _"Welcome to my soon-to-be restaurant! Come in!"_ James mengajak kedua _Asian guy_ itu mengikutinya. Detik pertama Wonwoo dan Kyungsoo memasuki Altura, aroma racikan bumbu-bumbu masakan yang menggoda perut mereka sudah menyapa indera penciuman mereka. Nicholas menyusul keduanya dari belakang dengan raut wajah menahan senyumnya.

 _"Welcome, Mister Grey. Your reservation is on second floor,_ "

James tersenyum lebar dan berterimakasih pada resepsionis cantik bernama Karen itu, lalu ia menuntun jalan kedua tamunya untuk menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana meja mereka sudah disiapkan.

" _Welcome Mister Grey,"_

" _Good day, Taylor!"_

" _Hello, Taylor."_

Duo Grey membalas sapaan Taylor, kepala pelayan yang melayani mereka malam ini. Taylor terlihat memberikan menu pada keempat tamunya kemudian menepi untuk memberi mereka waktu untuk memilih makanan kesukaan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau ingin makan pasta?" ini Nicholas, menatap Kyungsoo tenang.

" _Eung… no? I would like to try other than pasta."_

" _Give me your best appetizer and entrée. We will order the dessert later,"_

 _"Oh! Don't forget the wine,_ Taylor _! The best of the best!"_

Taylor terlihat mengangguk patuh pada perintah duo Grey dan langsung menuju _kitchen_ untuk memberitahukan pada _Chef_ menu pilihan tamu istimewa mereka hari ini.

"Kau tidak bertanya pada kami tentang menu yang akan kami makan?"

Nicholas tersenyum tipis, "Kau tidak akan kecewa dengan pilihanku, percayalah."

"Kupastikan padamu, Kyungsoo. Makanan disini tak akan pernah mengecewakan lidahmu," tambah James percaya diri dengan keahlian para _Chef_ terbaik di _restaurant_ yang sebentar lagi akan jadi miliknya ini.

"Ahh, _I love this song,_ " James menggumamkan kata-kata yang cukup bisa didengar oleh ketiga lelaki lain yang berada satu meja dengannya saat salah satu lagu _RnB_ favoritnya, Crush _by_ Yura diputarkan di Altura. " _He doesn't like this kind of song, I do.."_

Nicholas menoleh pada James dan mendapati adik angkatnya itu sedang tertawa, disusul oleh Wonwoo dan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari James itu pun menatap adiknya dengan tatapan tajam, seolah mengatakan _'Kau minta dicekik, huh?'_.

" _So,_ Kyungsoo, _tell me what's your fav? Playing games? Reading some management books? Workin' til late night like workaholic?"_ James melirik kakaknya sekilas saat menanyakan kalimat terakhir pada Kyungsoo.

" _Nah, none of those are my things."_ Kyungsoo terkekeh saat menjawab pertanyaan James karena ia melihat Nicholas tak hentinya menatap James seolah menginginkan lelaki itu enyah dari hadapannya saat ini juga.

" _So what is it?"_

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menatap Nicholas dengan penuh tanya berharap lelaki itu mengulang pertanyaannya. " _My things?"_

 _"Your things,"_

 _"I don't know …_ memasak? _That's the only thing I thought I'm great at,"_

Nicholas tersenyum kecil dan James berbahagia. " _Hear that? I've told you!"_

"Dan, kau, Wonwoo, bagaimana denganmu?"

 _"Me?"_ ulang Wonwoo sopan dan Nicholas mengangguk cepat. " _Books, I guess?_ "

"James punya banyak sekali koleksi buku di _apartment_ nya," Nicholas menunjuk James dan lelaki itu menatapnya tanpa tahu apa yang sedang kakaknya bicarakan.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo menatap Nicholas dengan tatapan berbinar lalu beralih pada James yang masih tidak paham akan pembicaraan mereka.

"Yap, buku masak terutama,"

Kyungsoo melepas tawanya dan raut wajah Wonwoo berubah pahit. _So Mister Grey knows how to tell a joke, huh?_ batinnya sembari menahan senyumnya sendiri akan kebodohannya barusan.

Nicholas tersenyum tipis. _"I'm sorry, that was a lame one. He really do have two fully-loaded bookshelf_ , _there_. _This one I'm not jokin',"_ James menatap Wonwoo dan Nicholas bergantian lalu mengangguk paham.

" _So you talkin' bout books? My books?"_

 _"He loves books, so I said that you had two fully-loaded bookshelf at yours."_

 _"Yea, you should coming to my apartment sometimes. I'll cook for you,"_ James menatap Wonwoo sambil tersenyum meyakinkan, laki-laki di depannya sudah hampir mati kehabisan napas karena tak kuat menahan dentuman meriam di dalam dadanya sejak tadi.

Tak lama setelahnya, Taylor bersama beberapa pelayan lain datang menyajikan _appetizer_ dan minuman pesanan _special guests_ mereka hari ini. Setelah mempersilakan tamunya untuk menikmati hidangan pembuka mereka, Taylor pun undur diri.

" _So the best is not just for one dish?"_

 _"You tell me, huh. You're the one who said that you want them to serve you the best appetizer they had, now here you are, Mister Nicholas Grey. Don't be chatty,"_ James setengah protes pada kakaknya yang terlihat cukup _rewel_ di matanya malam ini.

"Aku tahu, brengsek. Diam dan makanlah," balas Nicholas sambil mengambil sendoknya. Lelaki itu sekilas menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum padanya, "Makanlah,"

 _Your damn smile and your damn order, Nicholas!_ umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati saat lagi-lagi ia perlu susah payah menetralkan detak jantungnya hanya karena tingkah lelaki di hadapannya itu. Sedetik setelahnya, senyum puas tercetak jelas di wajah Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo. Sepertinya ucapan duo Grey tentang mereka yang tak akan kecewa dengan apa yang sudah tersaji di hadapan mereka ini ada benarnya juga.

" _So, how's the appetizer?"_

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya sambil mengunyah makanannya, ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar James bertanya tentang bagaimana rasa makanan buatan _Chef_ di _restaurant_ nya. "Aku belum menemukan makanan yang rasanya setara dengan ini di Korea,"

James membulatkan matanya, tanda ia tak mengerti apa yang Wonwoo katakan. Kyungsoo melirik James sambil menahan tawanya. " _He's saying that this is outstanding,_ James."

James mengangguk paham. "Aku sudah lupa bahasa Korea, hanya ingat beberapa."

"Kau pernah tinggal di Seoul, James?" tanya Wonwoo berharap lelaki di depannya paham perkataannya.

"Ya, aku tinggal disana cukup lama, sekitar…" James melirik Nicholas meminta bantuan menjawab.

" _No, you're not, liar._ " ujar Nicholas setelah sukses menelan _appetizer_ nya yang kini sudah habis. "Dia hanya ke Seoul tiap satu tahun sekali, setelah berumur tiga tahun dia kembali ke Seattle bersama _Mom_. Aku tetap disana bersama _Dad_ , dan kami berkumpul tiap Natal,"

Wonwoo terkekeh, Kyungsoo tertawa, James mengkerutkan wajahnya karena sepertinya cerita kakaknya barusan tidak baik untuk _imej_ nya. "Dia bilang begitu karena dia ingin mendapat perhatianmu, Wonwoo. Jangan terjebak dengan kata-kata _sok_ polosnya," Nicholas menambahkan beberapa peringatan yang sukses membuat Wonwoo tertawa dan Kyungsoo menampilkan bibir berbentuk hatinya lebih lebar lagi.

" _You're telling them the bad side 'bout me, don't you?!"_ James memukul pelan lengan kiri Nicholas sembari protes pada kakaknya itu. " _Seriously, dude. Don't ruin my good character!"_

 _"You're ruining mine yesterday, dumbass. Now we're equal,"_

Jika Taylor tidak datang tepat pada waktunya untuk mengantarkan menu utama, mungkin pertengkaran antar duo Grey akan berlanjut ke tahap yang tak bisa Kyungsoo bayangkan. Jika sebelumnya _imej_ Nicholas di matanya adalah seorang laki-laki kaku yang menyeramkan sekaligus tampan, sekarang _imej_ kakunya mulai luntur berganti dengan perangai hangat yang sebenarnya cukup _playful_ walau memang tak ia tunjukkan pada semua orang. Sialnya, bagi Kyungsoo, kenyataan bahwa laki-laki tampan di depannya itu punya sisi hangat, membuat perasaannya semakin menguat.

" _So_ , _you had a Korean's name,_ James?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengaburkan khayalan anehnya tentang Nicholas yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo dengan membuka suaranya untuk menanyai James.

"Yap! Namaku… ah! Kim Mingyu! Benar, 'kan, _Hyung_?"

Nicholas tersenyum kecil saat telinganya mendengar adiknya menanyakan tentang nama Koreanya sendiri padanya. "Kalau kau saja tak ingat, bagaimana aku bisa tahu?"

"Berarti benar, namaku Kim Mingyu, Kyungsoo _-ya_." ulang James dengan aksen lucu yang membuat Wonwoo kembali tertawa kecil. " _Why you always laughing at me,_ Wonwoo?"

" _I think it's because he thinks you're unbelieveable,_ James. _Not in a good way of course,"_

" _O yeah? Shut your damn mouth, Bro. Just please finish your meal,"_ James menyerah menanggapi Nicholas yang terus-terusan menjelek-jelekkan namanya sejak tadi di hadapan Wonwoo dan Kyungsoo. Hilang sudah kesempatannya membangun _imej_ tampan dan penuh wibawa di depan Wonwoo gara-gara kakak laki-lakinya yang menyebalkan itu.

"Menyenangkan bukan melihatnya merajuk begitu? Dia sudah berumur dua puluh tapi tingkahnya saat merajuk masih seperti anak balita," Nicholas berucap sembari membayangkan tingkah laku adiknya saat masih balita dulu. "Dulu dia benar-benar adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan, sekarang dia sangat menyebalkan."

 _"Can anyone please let me know what my brother said earlier? It must be me, right?_ Kyungsoo? Wonwoo? _"_

" _No need to know, now please eat your meal, my brother_.." lanjut Nicholas sambil berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. Apa jadinya jika James tahu bahwa barusan ia memanggilnya dengan _adik yang lucu dan menggemaskan?_

" _So, Wonwoo, are you close with Kyungsoo?"_ James membuka suaranya kembali setelah sebelumnya ia melepas tawa renyahnya bersama dua tamunya.

 _"He's my boss, so yeah, you could say that."_

 _"Believe me, I really don't believe if you are the CMO of your company,_ Kyungsoo _._ _With your outfit tonight_ , _many people would think that we're having a relationship with younger man_." James menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya sebentar lalu kembali berucap pada Wonwoo. " _You too, Wonwoo. Both of you really looks like a senior high school guys, and we? We're just like a businessman who had pedophile taste now,"_

Nicholas memukul kepala James cukup keras hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo larut dalam tawa mereka malam ini.

"Diamlah, James. Kau membuat kita semakin terlihat buruk," Nicholas berusaha berbicara dengan perlahan agar adiknya bisa mengerti ucapannya.

James terkekeh pelan, ia mengerti ucapan kakaknya walau ia butuh waktu untuk mengartikannya dalam kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah makanannya dengan lahap. Kadang, James akan mengedarkan pandangannya pada Wonwoo yang kemudian akan cepat ia alihkan pada Kyungsoo karena detak jantungnya akan berantakan jika ia lebih lama menatap Wonwoo. Detik setelahnya, ia akan menemukan bahwa Nicholas sedang menatap Kyungsoo dengan begitu intens seolah tak ada satupun manusia di dunia ini kecuali Kyungsoo dan dirinya. Nicholas menyukai Kyungsoo? Ah, James sudah bisa menyimpulkannya saat lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu bercerita tentang klien baru perusahaannya dua hari lalu.

Saat itu, mereka sedang makan malam di rumah kedua orangtua mereka. Seperti biasa, satu atau dua minggu sekali, dua putra kebanggaan Tuan Grey akan pulang ke rumah untuk bercengkrama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dan pembicaraan yang terjalin antar ketiganya—Nyonya Grey kadang lebih memilih menonton televisi tanpa terlalu mencampuri urusan perusahaan yang lebih dipahami oleh ketiga lelaki kesayangannya, adalah tentang saham perusahaan dan atau tentang klien-klien baru jika ada. Memang membicarakan klien adalah hal biasa bagi Nicholas dan Tuan Grey, tapi yang spesial yang James tangkap adalah bagaimana tatapan mata Nicholas akan terlihat lebih hidup dan bersinar saat mereka membicarakan tentang Do Kyungsoo daripada tentang bagaimana kondisi saham-saham Grey di Amerika atau Eropa. Sejak saat itu, insting James yang jarang meleset memastikan bahwa kakak laki-lakinya memang menyukai klien barunya.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tinggal bersama Wonwoo?" James mengajukan pertanyaannya yang kesekian pada Kyungsoo dan mendapat lirikan tajam dari Nicholas yang tak ia pedulikan. " _I mean, both of you looks like a bestfriend, not just an office-mate."_

"Kyungsoo _Hyung_ tinggal di apartemennya sendiri, dan aku juga tinggal sendiri. Tentu apartemen kami berada di lokasi yang berbeda, gajiku tak cukup jika harus menyewa apartemen dengan kelas yang sama sepertinya," canda Wonwoo.

" _Tell me about your family,_ "

Kyungsoo baru saja menyumpahi kelakuan Nicholas yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura _control-freak_ nya. Tak bisakah lelaki itu terlebih dulu menanggapi jawaban Wonwoo lalu baru menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang lebih bernada _tidak memaksa_?

"Keluargaku?"

Nicholas mengangguk, menyelesaikan santapan malamnya dengan meminum _wine_ terbaik yang sudah Taylor tuangkan sedari tadi untuknya, lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo yang tak pernah lepas dari pandangannya sejak tadi.

"Eum… aku hidup sendiri sejak umurku sepuluh tahun. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih umur enam, selama satu tahun setelah mereka meninggal aku hidup bersama Wonwoo dan keluarganya sebelum memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri hingga saat ini,"

"Kami sudah berteman dan bertetangga sejak kecil, jadi ketika orangtua Kyungsoo _Hyung_ meninggal, orangtuaku memintanya untuk tinggal bersama kami."

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk meninggalkan Wonwoo dan keluarganya, Kyung? Bukankah saat itu kau masih sekolah? SMP, bukan?" James menyambut pembicaraan kecil ketiga orang lainnya dengan aksen dan bahasa yang masih terbata-bata. Ia bersyukur bahwa ia punya aplikasi penerjemah di ponselnya, jadi ia dapat mengerti apa yang Kyungsoo bicarakan saat ini. Hanya saja, ia menyesal kenapa tak menggunakannya sejak tadi saja?

"Aku tak bisa terus menyusahkan Jeon _ahjussi_ dan Jeon _ahjumma_ , jadi kupikir aku memang lebih baik hidup sendiri saja. Lagipula, aku tak benar-benar hidup sendirian karena aku punya saudara dari Panti Asuhan yang jadi tempat tinggalku setelah dari rumah Wonwoo."

"Mengapa aku merasa ceritamu menyedihkan? Bisakah kita beralih membicarakan hal lain yang menyenangkan?" James berusaha sekuat tenaga menyusun kata-kata dalam bahasa Korea untuk berbicara dengan ketiga orang lainnya yang ternyata lebih senang berbicara dengan bahasa Korea daripada bahasa Inggris. "Apakah kalian sudah punya kekasih? Maksudku, kalian punya pribadi yang menyenangkan dan wajah yang menarik. Aku rasa pasti banyak yang tertarik pada kalian, 'kan?"

Nicholas menoleh cepat pada James seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja adiknya pertanyakan pada kedua tamu mereka. _Kekasih, heh? Anak ini kenapa straight to the point sekali?_ , Nicholas membenamkan gumamannya dalam-dalam sambil berharap lelaki paling mungil diantara empat lelaki di meja ini menjawab dengan _benar_.

"Ahh, sepertinya pertanyaanku salah, ya?" James menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya sendiri. " _Sorry,"_

Wajah mengkerut yang James tunjukkan rupanya mengundang tawa dari Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya juga. Kyungsoo yang merasa tidak enak pada James, akhirnya memberanikan diri menjawab pertanyaan James sembari membumbungkan harapan besar bahwa Nicholas akan bersikap lebih manis dan bahkan jika memungkinkan, ia juga berharap lelaki penuh kontrol itu bisa sedikit melunak dan memberitahunya tentang perasaannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tak percaya kau ini laki-laki usia dua puluh tahun, Mingyu _-ya_." goda Kyungsoo pada James yang kini mendongakkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum sumringahnya. "Kenapa tingkahmu saat merajuk sama seperti balita, hm?"

James terkekeh, entah kenapa ia merasa senang ketika ada yang kembali memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya. Sejak kakak laki-laki dan Ayahnya resmi kembali ke Seattle, ia sudah tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke Negeri Ginseng itu, sehingga nama Koreanya pun tak lagi pernah berkumandang di telinganya.

"Agak aneh mendengar kau memanggilku dengan nama Koreaku, Kyungsoo, tapi aku menyukainya." James melebarkan senyumnya. " _Mom said the same things, and I don't know what to do 'bout that.."_

"Bagaimana jika Wonwoo dulu yang menjawabnya? Kau tidak menunggu jawabanku, kan, Mingyu- _ya_?"

James meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di piring, meminum _wine_ nya lalu melepas tawa kecilnya. Kenapa laki-laki mungil itu tahu bahwa dia memang menunggu jawaban Wonwoo?

"Jawablah, Wonwoo _-ya_. Jangan buat Mingyu menunggumu lebih lama,"

Wonwoo menatap Kyungsoo malas lalu tertawa kecil. " _I'm a little bit workaholic, so… yeah…"_ Wonwoo memilih menggantung jawabannya, berharap Mingyu—James, akan dapat menerka jawabannya sendiri.

Kyungsoo menangkap senyum tipis dan rona merah muda tercetak di pipi James dan juga Wonwoo. Ahh, dua orang ini, menggemaskan sekali!

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Nicholas tiba-tiba kembali bersuara membuat Kyungsoo kembali gugup dan canggung.

" _Me?"_

" _Yea, you had someone?"_

Kyungsoo merasakan hawa sekitarnya mendadak penuh ketegangan hanya karena pertanyaan Nicholas. Laki-laki itu tertangkap masih menatap Kyungsoo tanpa sedikitpun beralih, seolah lelaki bermata bulat itu satu-satunya objek terbaik yang bisa ia lihat.

"Aku seorang wakil direktur perusahaan tersukses di Korea, dan waktu luang yang kumiliki akan selalu kuhabiskan untuk istirahat di apartemen, jadi…" Kyungsoo menutup jawabannya dengan kata-kata yang menggantung. Nampaknya, ia ingin seperti Wonwoo yang berharap bahwa lelaki di hadapannya akan mampu menebak bagaimana sesungguhnya liku romansa merah muda di hidup mereka.

Sayangnya, berbeda dengan James yang membalas jawaban Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis malu-malu dan pipi yang memerah perlahan, Nicholas bertindak berbeda. Alih-alih melukiskan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya, setelah matanya bertemu pandang dengan Kyungsoo, Nicholas malah menghela napasnya yang terasa berat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya untuk beberapa detik dari Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu juga, perasaan buruk menyambangi Kyungsoo.

" _I'm sorry, I can't do this_.." Nicholas menggelengkan kepalanya, menunduk sejenak lalu menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

 _"You can't do what?"_

" _I'll take you home,"_ Nicholas bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Kyungsoo dan menarik lengannya perlahan, meminta lelaki itu untuk bangkit dari sana dan mengikutinya keluar dari Altura.

James dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan penuh tanya. Jika Wonwoo tak menahan lengan sang lelaki bersurai pirang itu, mungkin James akan mengikuti Nicholas dan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di luar Altura lalu memukul kakak laki-lakinya tepat di wajah karena bertindak bodoh di hari baik mereka hari ini.

" _No, James. Let them be,"_

Tatapan penuh tanya yang bercampur emosi nampak di mata James, tapi seluruh amarahnya terasa mereda seiring sentuhan Wonwoo di lengannya dan suara lembutnya yang menyapa gendang telinganya. Ia pun akhirnya kembali duduk dan membiarkan lelaki bodoh yang punya status sebagai kakak laki-lakinya itu menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Kyungsoo dengan caranya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa? Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan semua hal ini denganku?"

"Ya,"

" _Why? Because you had a girlfriend?"_

 _"No, I don't do girlfriend.."_ Nicholas menarik pelan lengan Kyungsoo menjauhi lalu lalang orang yang berjalan di trotoar dan mendekati lokasi mobilnya yang terparkir di sisi jalan.

" _Oh, so you do boyfriend then,"_

" _I don't do that either,"_ Nicholas baru saja menyelesaikan ucapannya dan seorang remaja dengan _skateboard_ nya nampak akan lewat dengan kecepatannya dan mungkin akan menabrak Kyungsoo jika ia tidak tepat waktu menarik lelaki mungil itu mendekat padanya.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo sekarang berkali-kali lipat gemuruhnya, jika sebelumnya ia hanya bergemuruh karena penolakan Nicholas yang tampak tak beralasan logis, sekarang ditambah dengan bertenggernya tangan besar Nicholas di pipi kanannya. Tangan itu, saat ini mengusap pipinya dengan lembut, membuat gemuruh amarah di dada Kyungsoo perlahan memudar.

" _I'm not the right man for you,_ Kyungsoo.. akan sangat berbahaya jika kau terus berada di sekitarku, aku akan merelakanmu pergi _.._ " Nicholas mengucapkan kalimatnya dengan nada yang lembut dan memabukkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya menikmati sentuhan Nicholas di wajahnya seraya menutup kedua matanya, kini membuka matanya dan menatap lelaki angkuh yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu untuk beberapa saat sebelum…

" _Goodbye Mister Grey,"_

Detik setelahnya, Nicholas hanya mampu menatap punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, disusul oleh sosok Wonwoo yang keluar dari Altura dan mengejar lelaki yang jadi atasannya itu. Pandangan Nicholas bergeming dari Kyungsoo, pandangan yang menyiratkan luka tersembunyi dan ketidakinginan untuk melepas yang harus ia tahan baik-baik demi kebaikan Kyungsoo sendiri.

" _What the hell are you doin, Nic?! Are you nuts?"_

 _"Take this and pay the food, I'm gonna drive you home,"_

Nicholas tidak melepas pandangannya meski ia baru saja meminta James membayar makanan mereka dengan kartu kreditnya. Ia masih menatap dan terus menatap Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam sebuah _taxi_ dan meninggalkan kompleks Altura secepat yang mereka bisa. Nicholas pikir, meminta Kyungsoo pergi dari hidupnya saat ia masih belum yakin pada perasaannya sendiri adalah jalan terbaik untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari hal-hal buruk yang tidak Kyungsoo tahu dari dirinya. Nicholas pikir, menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari kehidupannya seawal mungkin akan membantunya untuk tidak semakin jauh jatuh ke dalam pesona lelaki mungil itu. Nicholas pikir, menolak panah _cupid_ akan membantu hidupnya menjadi lebih baik. Yang tidak ia tahu, Kyungsoo bahkan sudah bertengger dalam salah satu sudut hatinya sejak kedua kalinya mereka bertemu di ruang rapat di kantornya. Yang tidak ia tahu, Kyungsoo punya sisi buruk yang lebih gelap dari hidupnya secara menyeluruh. Yang tidak Nicholas tahu, hatinya sudah terlebih dulu jatuh pada Kyungsoo bahkan sebelum ia menyadarinya.

.

-.000.-


	3. Shove 2

Kyungsoo pikir ini ini adalah penolakan paling menyakitkan dalam hidupnya. Penolakan paling tak beralasan logis oleh manusia yang tidak sama sekali Kyungsoo pahami bagaimana sebenarnya jalan pikirannya. Kyungsoo pikir, dalam dua puluh tiga tahun hidupnya, ini adalah satu-satunya penolakan paling tidak ia perhitungkan.

"Tidak bisa? Lalu apa arti dari semua senyum manis itu? Apa arti dari semua perlakuan menyenangkannya itu? Apa arti dari semua tatapan yang seolah menginginkan aku untuk terus bersamanya apapun yang terjadi itu?! Sialan! Apa susahnya untuk bilang bahwa kau juga menyukaiku, Grey brengsek!"

Kyungsoo sudah mati-matian berteriak menyalurkan semua amarahnya di kamar mandi hotelnya sembari menghidupkan _shower_ nya. Wonwoo pikir membiarkan Kyungsoo dengan emosinya sekarang adalah jalan terbaik, lagipula esok hari mereka akan pergi dari Seattle untuk bersenang-senang, jadi mungkin pilihan untuk tidak mengusik Kyungsoo adalah yang terbaik.

" _Hyung_ , jangan tidur terlalu malam. Besok kita akan pergi dengan temanku, kau ingat, 'kan?" Wonwoo bersuara di depan pintu kamar mandi dan Kyungsoo menyahutinya cepat.

"Benar, persetan dengan keberadaanmu, tatapanmu, senyummu atau apapun yang kau perbuat, Grey! Aku benci padamu!"

-.000.-

Kyungsoo menghabiskan waktunya setelah mendapat penolakan dari Nicholas dengan berlibur dengan teman-teman Wonwoo. Dia pikir, dia berhak mendapatkan waktu khusus untuk berbahagia selain dengan Nicholas yang sudah dengan sukses menyakiti perasaannya kemarin. Dia pikir, Nicholas berhak mendapatkan hukuman dengan tidak sedikitpun mendapat kabar darinya atau bahkan bisa punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya walau sebentar. Penolakan semacam itu, entah kenapa membuat Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya sangat yakin bahwa ia dibutuhkan oleh Nicholas, menjadi ragu dan tak lagi yakin bahwa lelaki itu punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Ia sudah merendahkan egonya dengan mengaku pada Wonwoo bahwa ia memang menyukai Nicholas sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia sudah mengesampingkan kewajibannya untuk memberi kabar perkembangan informasi yang ia tahu tentang Nicholas pada dua orang saudaranya di Seoul. Ia bahkan sudah merasa jengah tiap kali Insung mengiriminya pesan bertanya tentang kapan ia bisa punya waktu luang untuk melakukan _video call_ atau bahkan sekedar _phone-sex_.

Kyungsoo pikir, ia sudah mengorbankan beberapa hal yang biasanya tak akan ia ubah walau itu jadi permintaan dua saudaranya. Kyungsoo pikir, waktu satu minggunya di Seattle akan jadi cerminan surga dunia karena ada Nicholas Grey disana. Kyungsoo pikir, keputusannya untuk menerima kejatuhannya pada Grey adalah keputusan bernuansa merah muda terbaik yang pernah terjadi di hidupnya. Setidaknya, itu akan mengobati hari-hari tidak menyenangkan selama empat tahun lubang pantatnya dihujam penis milik direkturnya. Kyungsoo pikir, Kim Jongin bisa jadi dermaga terakhirnya.

Di luar dugaannya, pimpinan _Grey Enterprises_ itu malah menyuruhnya menjauh dengan alasan akan berbahaya jika ia berada terus di dekatnya. Memangnya, seberbahaya apa seorang Nicholas Grey alias Kim Jongin yang tampannya setengah mati itu? Memangnya ada pria yang lebih berbahaya dari Jo Insung yang doyan sekali menghabisi nyawa rivalnya yang sulit ia kendalikan itu? Semakin Kyungsoo berpikir tentang laki-laki menyebalkan itu, semakin pening kepalanya. Untung saja ketiga teman-temannya punya banyak cara untuk membantunya menghilangkan suasana buruk pasca bertengkar dengan Nicholas kemarin. Jika tidak, mungkin ia bisa benar-benar gila.

Satu hari pasca pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Nicholas, Kyungsoo sudah lalui dengan sangat baik. Ia berbelanja banyak bahan makanan di salah satu toko grosir yang berada di jalur mereka menuju ke Portland. Sesampainya di rumah Vernon, salah satu teman Wonwoo yang ternyata merupakan adik kelasnya di Hyundai Chunghun, Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Seungkwan, kekasih Vernon, mulai memasak berbagai macam hidangan ala Korea yang sudah dipesan Wonwoo sebelumnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa memasak akan semenyenangkan itu, setidaknya dengan memasak ia bisa sangat melupakan perkara Nicholas bahkan Insung.

Puas dengan menghabiskan banyak makanan, mereka berempat memilih untuk bersantai di halaman belakang rumah Vernon dengan sesekali bermain air di kolam renang atau sekedar berjemur. Yang jelas, Kyungsoo puas karena sehari penuh ia sama sekali tak berpikir tentang dua lelaki yang punya kontrol penting di hidupnya itu.

Selepas bersenang-senang dengan dunia dapur dan dunia tidur, kini saatnya Kyungsoo, Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Vernon kembali ke Seattle. Tidak. Mereka tidak bertujuan untuk langsung pulang ke hotel tentu saja, karena mereka akan lebih dulu singgah di salah satu _nightclub_ terbaik di Seattle, Aston Manor. Keputusan ini sudah mereka pertimbangkan mengingat Kyungsoo juga butuh asupan alkohol untuk sekedar membantunya melepas seluruh rasa kesal yang terpendam pada Nicholas. Lagipula, jarak dari Aston Manor menuju hotelnya hanya sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas menit. Jadi ia pikir, tak jadi masalah bila ia memutuskan untuk mabuk malam ini.

Deru _Black Audi A1_ milik Vernon berhenti tepat di tempat yang disediakan pihak Aston Manor untuk parkir mobil. Setelah memastikan bahwa mobilnya terkunci, Vernon menuntun kedua tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam Aston Manor yang sudah sangat ramai. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan lebih lima menit, artinya perjalanan yang ia tempuh termasuk dalam kategori rata-rata; dua jam empat puluh lima menit dari Portland.

"Kalian bisa pesan minuman yang kalian inginkan. Malam ini, _the bill is on me!_ " Vernon setengah berteriak pada dua tamunya yang kemudian mengangguk senang. Meninggalkan kedua tamunya, Vernon memilih untuk langsung turun ke lantai dansa bersama kekasihnya dan menikmati malam mereka kali ini dengan beberapa sentuhan yang intim, mungkin?

Wonwoo menemani Kyungsoo yang langsung memesan segelas _Scotch_ pada seorang bartender, sedangkan Wonwoo memilih untuk menegak _Margarita._

"Kau berniat mabuk malam ini, _Hyung_?" Wonwoo susah payah berteriak disamping telinga Kyungsoo berharap lelaki itu tetap bisa mendengar suaranya walau dentuman musik disini sangat keras.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, meminta Wonwoo untuk mendekat padanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu saat bibirnya tepat ada di samping telinganya. "Aku butuh ini untuk meredakan emosiku,"

Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya dan mengangguk paham. Jika Kyungsoo sudah menyinggung tentang emosi, artinya lelaki itu sedang merujuk pada kejadian dua hari lalu di Altura yang hingga saat ini Wonwoo tak paham bagaimana duduk perkara yang sebenarnya. Wonwoo tak berniat mabuk, lagipula toleransi tubuhnya pada alkohol cukup baik, jadi jika ia memutuskan untuk minum banyak pun, ia pasti akan tetap bisa sadar. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu toleran pada minuman beralkohol.

Puas menegak beberapa gelas _Scotch_ , Kyungsoo yang mulai pusing meminta satu _shot_ Spirytus Vodka yang bartender miliki di susunan botol minuman keras di belakang tubuhnya. Minuman ini, punya gelar sebagai minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi, sekitar 96%. Kyungsoo tentu tahu resikonya jika ia memutuskan untuk menegaknya walau hanya satu _shot_.

"Okay, _Hyung_. Sudah cukup, kau sudah mabuk.." Wonwoo meminta Kyungsoo berhenti minum setelah satu _shot_ Vodka sudah mengalir mulus menuju lambungnya.

"Ten…tu… aku… akan… ke… toilet…"

"Aku antar, ya?"

"Ti…dak…per…lu!" Kyungsoo menepis tangan Wonwoo dan memilih untuk mengarahkan kakinya menuju toilet yang ternyata sudah dipenuhi orang. Sambil menunggu giliran, entah darimana keberaniannya berasal, Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel di sakunya dan men _-dial_ nomor Nicholas.

 _"Kyungsoo?"_

Suara maskulin di seberang membuat Kyungsoo meloloskan senyumnya. "Yea, _it's me,_ Nicholas Grey~"

 _"Aku senang kau menelponku, kemarin aku mencarimu ke hotel tapi kau tak ada disana."_

Kyungsoo meloloskan tawanya kali ini. _"Kau sedang dimana, Kyungsoo?"_

"Sedang menunggu antrian _because I need to pee really bad~"_

 _"Do Kyungsoo, are you've been drinking?"_

"Ya, _I do_ , _Mister fancy-pants~"_ Kyungsoo masih sempat melepaskan tawa kecilnya di telepon.

 _"Kyungsoo, listen to me, aku ingin kau pulang ke hotel sekarang juga."_

 _"No~ Why are you so bossy, Nic?"_ Kyungsoo mulai mengeluarkan kekesalan terpendam dalam kepalanya. "Kyungsoo _let's go for a coffee! No,_ Kyungsoo, _I don't want you, get away from me~ Oh, come here, come here, no! Go away!"_

 _"That's it. Tell me where you are,_ Kyungsoo.. _"_

 _"I don't wanna let you knooooooow, Mister_ Greeeey _~"_

 _"Which bar? What it's called?"_

" _I gotta gooooo, Nic. Goodbye!"_

Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan teleponnya, terkekeh sejenak lalu dengan asalnya berbicara pada seseorang di sampingnya. " _I've told him everything, right?"_

Sedetik setelahnya, ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. Ada nama _Nicholas Grey_ terpampang di layarnya. Sisi _awake_ Kyungsoo menamparnya keras dan akhirnya ia kembali pada alam sadarnya, menyadari bahwa ia baru saja melakukan hal bodoh dengan menelpon Nicholas malam-malam begini, Kyungsoo mendadak gugup. Dalam kegugupannya, Kyungsoo memilih untuk menjawab panggilan dari Nicholas.

 _"I'm sorry—I…"_

 _"Stay where you are, I'm gonna pick you up."_

" _What? Halo? Ha—shit.."_

Kyungsoo mematikan ponselnya, kemudian segera memasuki toilet yang kosong untuk menuntaskan keperluannya disana. Setelah selesai, ia memilih untuk kembali pada Wonwoo yang telah menunggunya.

"Kau lama sekali, _Hyung_!"

"Aku harus mengantri,"

"Kami pikir tadi terjadi sesuatu, _makanya_ Vernon hampir saja menyusulmu," Seungkwan menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Kau baik, _Hyung_?" Vernon lagi-lagi harus setengah berteriak untuk menyampaikan pertanyaannya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu berbisik pada Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku menelepon Nicholas,"

Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya, memasang raut muka terkejut yang paling heboh yang ia miliki lalu berteriak pada Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti sangat menyesal sekarang," Wonwoo sedikit banyak tahu tabiat Kyungsoo. Apalagi pada saat mabuk seperti ini, harusnya memang ia menemani Kyungsoo saja tadi ke toilet.

"Kau tak tahu seberapa besar penyesalanku, Wonu _-ya_." teriak Kyungsoo pada Wonwoo. "Dia bilang dia akan kemari, kau tahu!"

Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kalau begitu, kau tak boleh minum lagi,"

"Tapi aku hauuuuus~"

"Tidak, aku akan memesankanmu _softdrink_ atau air mineral saja. Kau benar-benar tak boleh mabuk saat dia datang, _Hyung_. Itu berbahaya!"

Baru saja selesai Wonwoo berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah mencuri satu _shot_ dari _Scotch_ miliki Seungkwan yang kelihatannya baru dipesan.

 _"Hyung_!"

"Tenanglah!"

Wonwoo hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah sambil bertukar pandang dengan Vernon dan Seungkwan tentang apakah mereka harus pulang sekarang atau nanti saja. Namun karena Kyungsoo bilang bahwa pria penuh kontrol yang super tampan itu akan datang kemari, Wonwoo pikir akan lebih baik jika mereka menunggunya datang.

"Kalian kembalilah kesana, aku akan baik-baik saja menjaga _Hyung_ disini," Wonwoo yang merasa tidak enak pada dua temannya pun meminta keduanya untuk kembali bersenang-senang. Memang, Kyungsoo dalam versi mabuk sama sekali tidak baik untuk banyak orang. Itulah kenapa dia agak keberatan saat Kyungsoo bilang bahwa dia memutuskan untuk mabuk.

Dentuman musik pilihan dari _Disc Jokey_ tak berhenti menggema di seluruh sudut Aston Manor. Waktu yang sudah berlalu hingga hampir satu jam, tak begitu dirasakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo. Kadang, Kyungsoo akan menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tak beraturan saat musik yang dimainkan terasa asik untuknya. Wonwoo? Dia tak banyak bersenang-senang malam ini karena Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, laki-laki mungil itu memutuskan untuk berdiri.

" _Hyung!_ Kau mau kemana?!"

"Aku harus keluar!"

Wonwoo melihat gestur mual dari Kyungsoo, jadi ia mempersilakan lelaki itu untuk pergi keluar dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah resmi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"Ini, pakai ini.."

Seseorang menawarkan sebuah saputangan padanya, dan tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo pun menerimanya dan memakainya untuk membersihkan mulutnya sendiri. Saat ia kembali berdiri, ia terkejut menemukan sosok yang ia telepon tadi sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Saputanganmu jadi kotor, aku akan mencucinya nanti.." Kyungsoo masih dalam kondisi mabuk, jadi Nicholas tak heran jika alur bicara lelaki itu tak terlalu jelas.

" _Let's get you home,_ " Nicholas memegang kuat kedua bahu sempit Kyungsoo sambil menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

" _No,_ aku kemari dengan Wonwoo~"

"James akan mengantarnya pulang,"

"James?"

"Ya, kami baru saja sampai Seattle dari California. Ayo, kita masuk ke dalam dulu. Aku harus memberitahu James bahwa aku akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Kyungsoo menuruti Nicholas dan membiarkan tubuh mungilnya diarahkan perlahan menuju Aston Manor lagi. Sesampainya di dalam, Kyungsoo menunggu Nicholas yang sudah berjalan menuju meja tempat Wonwoo dan James berada sekarang.

"Aku akan membawa Kyungsoo ke _penthouse_ , kau bawa Wonwoo ke hotelnya. Besok mereka _flight_ pukul sepuluh kurang lima menit, jadi pastikan kau sudah di bandara dengan koper mereka pukul sembilan tepat." Nicholas berbicara tepat di samping telinga James yang terlihat mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya dengan seksama.

" _You got me_ ,"

"Eum, _Mister Grey_ ," Wonwoo menahan langkah Nicholas yang akan pergi dari mejanya. " _Please be nice to Kyungsoo Hyung, okay?"_

Senyum tipis hadir di sudut bibir Nicholas, lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju Kyungsoo yang tersenyum menunggunya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Wonwoo menyuruhku untuk berlaku baik padamu, sebenarnya itu lebih terdengar seperti ancaman seorang adik untukku." Nicholas menjelaskan pada Kyungsoo sembari menahan senyum kecilnya.

Tawa kecil Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja. "Kau diancam?"

Nicholas mengangguk kecil, sambil tetap menatap kedua mata Kyungsoo dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau sudah disini, kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku pingsan sekarang." Kyungsoo meracau lagi.

" _What? Now?"_

Balasan Nicholas atas racauan Kyungsoo baru selesai, tetapi tubuh lelaki mungil itu sudah terkulai lemas di pelukannya. Tentu saja tanpa banyak berpikir Nicholas membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk segera masuk ke mobilnya dan kemudian menuju _Escala_ dalam lima belas menit.

-.000.-

.

Kyungsoo akhirnya bangun dari tidur panjangnya sejak semalam. Dengan efek _hangover_ yang menyapanya pagi ini bercampur dengan keterkejutan karena ia tidak mengenali kamar tidur yang sedang ia pakai, Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit _linglung_. Apalagi, ia menemukan dirinya sendiri sudah terbalut pakaian yang bukan miliknya, serta adanya segelas air putih dan obat yang sudah tersedia di meja nakas di samping tempat tidur.

"Selamat pagi _Mister_ Do,"

Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekat ruangan yang membatasi kamar tidur ini dengan ruangan di sebelahnya. Di sana sudah berdiri sosok yang ia kenal, sedang menatapnya sambil terengah-engah. Mungkin lelaki itu baru saja selesai lari pagi seperti biasanya?

"Aku… dimana?"

"Kau di _penthouse_ ku," Nicholas menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya karena ia sedang memeriksa isi lemari pendinginnya dan menemukan ada roti tawar yang bisa ia panggang untuk Kyungsoo.

" _Penthouse_ mu? Ke—kenapa aku bisa di sini?"

Butuh waktu sekitar lima menit bagi Nicholas untuk kembali pada Kyungsoo yang masih bingung dengan keadaannya sekarang. Perlahan, Nicholas mendekati Kyungsoo sambil membawa roti yang sudah keluar dari _toaster_. "Makanlah,"

"Nic,"

Nicholas yang baru saja melepas bajunya tepat di depan Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap lelaki yang ada di tempat tidurnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?"

"Kyungsoo, kau ada disini karena aku tak mampu meninggalkanmu sendiri." Nicholas mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan. "Kau ada di sini karena aku tak mampu membiarkanmu sendirian,"

 _"Then don't.."_

Nicholas mendesah lemah. "Kyungsoo…"

"Kau tak berniat untuk menjelaskan apapun tentang perkataanmu beberapa hari lalu?"

"Kyung…"

"Kau tak merasa kau berhutang penjelasan padaku?"

Nicholas memutuskan untuk duduk di depan Kyungsoo, menatap laki-laki bermata bulat itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku mencarimu di hotel, tapi resepsionis bilang kau sudah pergi dari hotel bersama teman-temanmu."

"Kemana kemampuan pencarimu yang hampir sama dengan penguntit itu, Nic? Kau tak menggunakannya?"

"Kyungsoo… aku… aku pikir membiarkanmu bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu adalah keputusan terbaik untuk membantumu melepaskan emosimu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak mencarimu dan kembali pada pekerjaan yang sudah kuabaikan selama dua hari,"

"Kau pikir begitu? Lalu jika aku tidak meneleponmu karena aku mabuk, apa kau akan menemuiku?"

"Tentu. Aku sudah berencana menemuimu pagi ini, setidaknya sebelum kau terbang ke DC."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kyungsoo, aku pikir aku memang berhutang penjelasan dan juga permintaan maaf padamu karena… karena telah membiarkanmu berpikir bahwa aku…" Nicholas menghela napasnya yang terasa berat. " _I don't do romance,_ Kyung. Seleraku… tidak sama dengan kebanyakan laki-laki yang pernah kau temui. Kau tidak akan mengerti,"

 _"Enlighten me then,"_

Nicholas bersumpah bahwa tatapan menuntut Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyambangi penglihatannya sukses membuat tubuhnya merasakan efek aneh yang tidak biasanya akan mampir setelah ada seseorang menatapnya tepat di kedua matanya. Apalagi, bibir tebal berbentuk hati itu baru saja pemiliknya gigit dengan gerakan yang begitu mengundang Nicholas.

"Kau sebaiknya segera mandi dan bersiap, sebentar lagi jam sembilan dan aku harus memastikanmu ada di bandara sebelum pukul sembilan lebih lima belas."

"Nic,"

Nicholas mendongakkan kepalanya, menemukan Kyungsoo memegangi kaus yang ia pakai sambil menatapnya penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau mengganti pakaianku?"

"Pakaianmu penuh noda muntahan, aku tak punya pilihan lain. Dan kupikir bajuku tidak terlalu buruk untuk kaupakai," jelasnya singkat. "Aku sudah meminta Sean membelikan baju untukmu, kau bisa memakainya setelah mandi."

"Sean?"

"Dia sopir sekaligus kepala keamananku," Nicholas membalikkan badannya dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, tapi lagi-lagi panggilan dari Kyungsoo membuat kegiatannya terhenti.

"Nic,"

"Hm?"

"Semalam kau tidur dimana?"

"Tepat di sampingmu, kenapa?"

"T-tidak… la-lalu… a-apakah… apakah kita…"

Nicholas tahu kemana arah pembicaraan Kyungsoo, ia meloloskan senyum kecilnya lalu berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Aku tak berniat _bermain_ dengan mayat," Kyungsoo menunduk cepat dan kembali memakan roti panggangnya.

"Kalau aku mau, aku bisa saja membuatmu tak bisa berjalan untuk satu minggu ke depan."

Nicholas mengejutkan Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, menyantap separuh roti panggang Kyungsoo dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan gigitan yang sudah Kyungsoo buat lalu kembali meninggalkannya untuk mandi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang mematung sempurna karena ulah Nicholas yang sedikit tiba-tiba, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sudah kembali kerepotan karena detakan jantungnya ternyata mulai berantakan lagi.

 _Apa-apaan dia?! Is that even legal? Damn you Nicholas!_

Umpatan-umpatan dalam hati Kyungsoo berakhir tak tersampaikan karena tak sampai sepuluh menit, lelaki yang ternyata punya _abs_ sempurna itu sudah kembali telanjang dada di hadapannya.

"B-bisakah kau segera memakai bajumu?!"

"Kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh telanjang dada di rumahku sendiri?"

"I-itu…"

Nicholas terkekeh, lalu punggungnya kembali menghilang karena ia sudah masuk ke ruangan khusus pakaian-pakaiannya. "Kau segeralah mandi, atau kita akan terlambat.."

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Nicholas yang merasa heran pun segera memakai _sweater_ nya dan keluar dari ruangan khusus pakaian miliknya menuju kamar tidurnya. _Tidak ada orang, kemana dia?_ Batin Nicholas heran. Namun setelah mendengar gemericik air di kamar mandinya, Nicholas kembali tenang.

Lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu kemudian segera menuju ruang tamu, membuka _laptop_ nya dan melakukan pekerjaan akhir pekannya seperti biasa. Mengecek beberapa dokumen perusahaan, mengecek kondisi saham-sahamnya, dan tentu saja mengurusi beberapa _e-mail_ dari sekretarisnya yang memberitahukan tentang permintaan kerja sama dari beberapa perusahaan besar di berbagai penjuru bumi. Jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, keseriusan Nicholas tak bisa diragukan. Bahkan ia bisa saja berada di depan _laptop_ nya seharian penuh tanpa ingat makan, minum dan juga mandi, tapi semua nampaknya mulai berubah sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sekarang, Nicholas merasa mudah sekali terdistraksi, apalagi dengan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan klien barunya yang kini sedang mandi di kamar mandi _penthouse_ nya.

"Nic,"

Sebuah suara berat khas lelaki menyapa indera pendengaran Nicholas, dengan segera lelaki itu menolehkan kepalanya dan pandangannya pada sumber suara, menatap sosok yang mendekatinya lalu kembali fokus pada _laptop_ nya untuk mematikannya. Ia kemudian berdiri dan mendekati sosok itu perlahan.

"Kau terlihat cocok dengan _sweater_ itu,"

"Aku menyukainya. Sean punya selera yang cukup baik dalam hal ini,"

Nicholas tersenyum kecil. "Dia memang punya selera yang baik dalam banyak hal. Dan sepertinya, kali ini aku harus memberinya ucapan terima kasih yang lebih,"

Kyungsoo menatap Nicholas dengan raut wajah menggemaskan yang hampir saja sukses membuat batin Nicholas meraung meminta pemiliknya untuk segera membungkam bibir si pelaku. "Kenapa?"

Nicholas harus merepotkan dirinya dengan berdehem sekali, mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke samping lalu kembali pada Kyungsoo hanya demi terkontrolnya detakan jantungnya. "Karena dia berhasil membuatmu terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan,"

Lelaki yang lebih tua yang sebelumnya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan letupan-letupan kembang api merah muda di sekitar pipi gembulnya kini merasa usahanya sia-sia karena kekuatannya tiba-tiba hilang seiring dengan kata-kata manis yang lawan bicaranya keluarkan. Tak sadar, Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali. Namun, siapa yang menyangka bahwa gerakan tak sadar yang selalu Kyungsoo lakukan tiap ia gugup itu akan membuat Nicholas berani untuk menyentuh wajahnya secara langsung?

" _I really wanna bite that lip,_ "

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Nicholas dengan tatapan sayu dan penuh harap. _Sialan kau Nic! Bisakah kau segera melakukannya tanpa banyak bicara?_ Batin Kyungsoo berteriak.

" _I think I'd love too,"_

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu, tidak sampai kau bersedia menandatangani perjanjiannya,"

Dahi Kyungsoo mengernyit keheranan. "Perjanjian? Perjanjian apa, Nic?"

 _Bless Kyungsoo's heart for seeing Nicholas's killer smile for countless time_.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya lain kali jika kau berkunjung ke Seattle lagi. Sekarang bersiaplah, aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara." Nicholas mengusak surai Kyungsoo pelan lalu berbalik dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk memakai sepatu, meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan nyawanya yang sudah tinggal seperempat karena menerima segala macam perlakuan super manis dari pria paling angkuh yang pernah ia kenal sejak tadi.

Kini, kedua lelaki berbeda tinggi badan itu sudah berada dalam _lift_. Suasana canggung memenuhi ruangan berukuran 2x3x6 meter itu. Kyungsoo dengan segala usahanya mengontrol detak jantungnya yang sudah dipastikan tidak akan pernah berdetak normal selama ia ada di samping Nicholas dan Nicholas dengan kegugupannya serta dilema batinnya tentang apakah ia harus benar-benar menaati semua prosedur kehidupan cintanya yang sudah sejak lama jadi acuan hidupnya atau mencoba masa bodoh untuk pertama kalinya. Akhirnya, dengan rasa frustasi yang tidak mampu ia bendung lagi di kepala dan juga dadanya, Nicholas memantapkan keputusannya.

" _Fuck the paperwork!_ " geraman Nicholas menggema di dalam _lift_.

Bahkan sebelum Kyungsoo menyadarinya, tubuhnya sudah terkungkung antara dinding _lift_ dan tubuh Nic, dengan kedua tangannya yang berada di atas kepalanya, tangan Nicholas yang memegangi kedua tangannya dan juga tengkuknya serta bibir mereka yang saling beradu penuh nafsu seolah meloloskan seluruh keinginan terpendam masing-masing selama ini untuk saling menyatu.

Kyungsoo merasa lemah, _sangat_ lemah. Ia tidak pernah menerima perlakuan seperti ini bahkan dari Direkturnya yang punya status sebagai _Master_ nya. Sentuhan-sentuhan Nicholas di tengkuknya, lalu di pipi kemudian kini beralih ke pinggang yang membawa tubuhnya seolah semakin terjepit antara tubuh Nicholas dan dinding _lift_ membuat seluruh saraf di tubuh Kyungsoo seperti terhipnotis untuk tidur sejenak. Kyungsoo ingin mempersilakan Nicholas menjelajahi mulutnya dengan lebih leluasa, jadi ia membuka mulutnya lebih lebar, memberi celah pada Nicholas untuk bermain tanpa halangan dengan lidahnya. Merasa Nicholas sudah benar-benar menggunakan kuasa penuhnya untuk menjelajahi mulutnya, Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk bergantian menjelajahi rongga mulut Nicholas dengan lidahnya. Dan ternyata, laki-laki itu tidak menolak! Bahkan kini tahap penyatuan bibir mereka sudah hampir naik.

Detak jantung Kyungsoo makin tidak punya irama, tubuhnya sudah semakin terhimpit oleh badan Nicholas dan dinding _lift_ , tangan Nicholas sejak tadi selalu menyentuh titik sensitifnya di daerah leher, pipi dan telinganya lalu ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo merasakan ereksi dari penis milik Nicholas di bagian perutnya. _Ini gila! Apa dia akan menelanjangiku disini?!_

Jika denting _lift_ tidak berbunyi, mungkin prosesi penyatuan bibir mereka akan terus berlangsung dan perlahan naik ke tahap selanjutnya. Sayangnya, _lift_ yang mereka tumpangi sudah sampai di lobi, jadi mau tidak mau, mereka harus segera keluar dari sana. Apalagi, sudah ada beberapa pengunjung Escala yang mengantri di depan pintu _lift_. Kyungsoo dan Nicholas segera melepaskan penyatuan bibir mereka begitu denting _lift_ menyapa pendengaran mereka lalu mencoba bernafas teratur untuk beberapa detik sebelum Nicholas memulai langkahnya keluar dari _lift_ sambil menarik tangan Kyungsoo perlahan.

Ada banyak sekali penghuni otak Kyungsoo yang bersorak setelah _akhirnya_ lelaki angkuh yang sudah sukses membuat hidup pemilik mereka berantakan untuk semalam itu mau menurunkan egonya dan memilih untuk meninggikan nafsunya sejenak. Ada banyak juga pegawai di bagian Jantung dan Paru-paru yang memilih untuk menyalakan petasan dan bom molotov lebih sering dan lebih banyak dari biasanya untuk merayakan kejadian barusan. Efeknya, Kyungsoo menjadi semakin bingung dan canggung untuk bicara sejak masuk ke mobil Nicholas. Dan nampaknya, kondisi serupa juga terjadi pada sang pengemudi yang memilih bungkam karena tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia katakan setelah dengan tidak sopannya ia mengijinkan dirinya sendiri untuk masa bodoh dengan aturannya.

"Eum… Nic?" Kyungsoo jadi pihak pertama yang membuka suara.

"Hm?"

"Apa… apa setelah ini… kau… maksudku… kita masih bisa bertemu?"

Nicholas tersenyum kecil, sambil tetap fokus pada jalanan ramai di depannya, ia membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Mungkin saja,"

"Mungkin?"

"Setelah ini kau akan sangat sibuk dengan urusan perusahaanmu, dan aku pun begitu. Kita sudah bertemu, dan hari ini kita berpisah, jadi jika kau bertanya apa setelah ini kita masih bisa bertemu maka jawabanku adalah mungkin saja."

Kyungsoo mengangguk mencoba memahami jawaban Nicholas walau sedikit sakit karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak bersemangat untuk kembali bertemu dengannya setelah ini.

"Tapi aku akan usahakan sering mengunjungimu, apalagi jika kau sudah sepenuhnya menjadi milikku, maka akan kupastikan tak ada satu hari pun kau tak melihatku."

Kyunggsoo menunduk, meredam dentuman meriam di dadanya dan menyembunyikan rona merah muda yang muncul tiba-tiba di pipinya dari Nicholas yang terkekeh di kursi pengemudi. _Sepenuhnya menjadi milik Nicholas? Apa aku bisa?_

"Kenapa kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika sedang malu, hm?" tanya Nicholas sambil mengusak pucuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya. "Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam dompet besarnya lalu kembali melihat ramainya jalanan yang mereka lalui sedari tadi sampai akhirnya mobil yang dikendarai Nicholas tiba juga di Seattle-Tacoma Internasional Airport.

"Kau dimana?" pertanyaan langsung dari Nicholas ia tujukan pada seseorang yang sedang menjawab panggilan teleponnya di seberang sana.

 _"Main terminal, you here?"_

" _Parking lot. Wait for us,"_

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Nicholas yang sibuk mengemudi menuju gedung parkir Sea-Tac. "Apa Mingyu bersama Wonwoo?"

"Sekarang kau memanggilnya dengan Mingyu?" tanya Nicholas sembari terkekeh pelan. "Ya, mereka sudah sampai sejak sepuluh menit lalu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku rasa dia lebih senang kupanggil begitu,"

" _Mom_ juga kadang memanggilnya Mingyu, hanya jika ia sedang kesal pada anak itu." Nicholas tertawa kecil sambil tetap berfokus pada jalanan serta mencari kantong parkir yang kosong untuk mobil kesayangannya. Tak lama, ia pun mendapatkannya.

"Tak ada barang yang tertinggal, kan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Kalaupun tertinggal, aku bisa mengambilnya kapanpun, 'kan?"

Nicholas menyeringai. "Tentu,"

Kyungsoo senang karena atmosfir disekitarnya dan Nicholas kini tak lagi canggung dan kaku. Kadang, tangannya masih secara tak sadar terarah pada bibirnya sendiri lalu ia akan tersenyum tiba-tiba setelahnya yang mengundang tanya dari Nicholas dan hanya dijawab dengan gelengan penuh senyum malu-malu dari Kyungsoo.

"Itu mereka,"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Pakai _Hyung_!" tegur Wonwoo sambil memukul pelan perut James-Mingyu.

"Iya… iya, Kyungsoo _Hyung_."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan asistennya dan Mingyu. "Kau menjemputnya pagi ini?"

" _Me_? _No,_ aku bersamanya sejak tadi malam."

"James menginap di hotelmu bersama Wonwoo tadi malam," jelas Nicholas sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana lalu mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinganya. "Tolong hajar adikku jika ia berani mengecewakan Wonwoo,"

Kyungsoo sebelumnya berniat terkejut dengan jawaban Mingyu serta penjelasan tambahan dari Nicholas, tapi saat mendengar bisikan Nicholas, ia malah terkekeh.

"Jangan bilang mereka sudah melakukan _nya_?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya?"

Mingyu berdehem sekali, menatap Kyungsoo yang terkekeh dan kakaknya yang tersenyum. "Kalian terlambat, apa kalian bangun kesiangan karena kelelahan?" tanyanya sembari menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya bersamaan sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Nicholas bergantian.

"Oh, kau bertanya padaku sekarang. Bukankah harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu tentang hal yang sama?" jawab Nicholas sambil pura-pura kesal. "Wonwoo _-ssi_ , adikku tidak menyakitimu, kan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Wonwoo malah menunduk dan menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa pipinya menjadi merah karena pertanyaan Nicholas. Melihat itu, Mingyu pun melepaskan tawanya. "Kami sudah resmi sekarang, jika kau ingin tahu, _bro_."

"RESMI?" Kyungsoo cepat menanggapi pernyataan berani dari Mingyu yang kini sudah merangkul mesra asistennya yang menunduk malu.

" _We did it last night, so… yea, now we're officially couple."_

Jawaban Mingyu membawa gelak tawa bagi Nicholas, menambah keterkejutan Kyungsoo yang tidak percaya bahwa asistennya akan secepat itu _bermain_ dengan Mingyu dan membombardir wajah Wonwoo hingga pipinya semakin merah sekarang. Sesaat setelahnya, dehaman Nicholas pun meruntuhkan suasana sedikit canggung yang baru saja tercipta.

"Kalian sebaiknya segera masuk, sebentar lagi pesawat akan _take off_ ,"

Mingyu melepas rangkulannya pada Wonwoo yang akhirnya kembali berani menatapnya dengan sedikit tawa di bibirnya. " _Take care,_ " ujar lelaki dua puluh tahun itu pada kekasihnya lalu menutupnya dengan ciuman lembut tepat di bibir dan dihadapan kedua laki-laki lainnya. " _Laters, baby.."_

Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedang bermesraan guna menghindari harapan-harapan anehnya pada Nicholas. Lain Kyungsoo, maka lain pula Nicholas. Jika Kyungsoo memilih mengalihkan tatapannya, Nicholas malah menatap kedua lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan tatapan malas lalu memilih untuk menatap Kyungsoo setelahnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, aku akan sering ke DC setelah ini. Dan jika kau luang, mampirlah ke Seattle kapanpun itu." Nicholas mencoba menyampaikan rasa tidak relanya akan kepergian Kyungsoo pada si mungil itu sambil mengusap pipi gembulnya dengan lembut dan menutupnya dengan seringai kecil. " _Laters, baby.._ "

.

-.o0o.-

.

Sudah tiga hari Kyungsoo disibukkan dengan semua urusan kantor barunya di Washington DC. Dalam tiga hari itu, tak sampai lima kali Kyungsoo memegang ponselnya hanya untuk menerima panggilan baik dari direktur utamanya maupun dari lelaki yang sudah ia rindukan keberadaannya bahkan sejak ia duduk di kursi pesawat tiga hari untuk menuju DC tiga hari lalu. Rindu Kyungsoo membuncah, rasa masa bodoh Kyungsoo juga meluap-luap. Bedanya, rindunya tertuju pada lelaki muda yang sukses membolak-balik hatinya beberapa hari terakhir, sedangkan rasa masa bodohnya ia peruntukkan pada direkturnya yang sukses membolak-balik hidupnya sejak empat tahun terakhir.

Kyungsoo pikir, setelah semua urusan manajerial perusahaan yang akan diresmikan lusa ini selesai, ia harus menyempatkan diri untuk mengunjungi Nicholas. Karena jika tidak, ia tak tahu lagi harus mencari asupan semangat dari mana.

" _Sajangnim,_ ini dokumen yang baru dikirim oleh kantor pusat. Mengenai daftar karyawan yang sudah direkrut oleh bagian HRD. Semuanya tinggal menunggu tanda tangan _Sajangnim_ saja,"

"Apa aku bisa menandatanganinya besok?"

"Maaf _Sajangnim_ , tapi Jo _Sajangnim_ memberikan waktu hingga sebelum jam makan siang."

Kyungsoo memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. Lelaki itu, kenapa tidak bisa berhenti membuat hidupnya penuh tekanan, _sih_?

"Oke, letakkan di sini dan kembalilah bekerja," Kyungsoo menyuruh Wonwoo meletakkan dokumen yang ia bawa dan kembali fokus pada dokumen lain yang sedang ia baca. Kantor baru _DJ Company_ di Washington DC memang belum mempunyai wakil direktur karena Insung ingin yang memilih wakil direktur adalah direktur baru yang nanti akan dilantik jika sudah ada kandidat yang tepat untuk posisi itu. Dalam memilih sosok yang akan mengurusi perusahaannya, Insung tak pernah sedikitpun lengah dan membiarkan ada cacat dalam pekerjaan sosok baru itu. Karenanya, sampai saat ini, ia belum menemukan kandidat yang tepat. Tentu saja itu bukan salah para pelamar pekerjaan, karena semua itu murni ulah dari Kyungsoo dan dua saudaranya yang lain, Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun.

Jika bukan karena ia harus berpegangteguh pada rencana yang ia dan dua saudaranya susun sejak lama, Kyungsoo pastikan ia tak akan mau repot-repot memberikan desahan nikmat palsu tiap kali cambuk milik Insung menyapa kulit pantatnya yang mulus, atau _cock-ring_ yang sangat ia benci karena menghambat kenikmatannya berejakulasi atau _ball gag_ yang sering sekali Insung pakai untuk menyumbat mulutnya dan menahannya ketika ia akan berteriak keenakan agar istrinya tak mendengar.

Insung sudah punya istri? Laki-laki yang terpaut lima belas tahun dengan Kyungsoo itu sudah resmi menikah dengan putri salah satu kolega bisnisnya dua tahun lalu dan tetap menjalani hubungan terlarangnya dengan Kyungsoo hingga saat ini tanpa memperdulikan kondisi keluarganya sendiri. Insung menikahi putri koleganya demi perluasan kekuasaan perusahaannya, bukan demi hal lain. _He's a businessman after all, a business man who barely knows about love._

 _"Mister Do, there's someone who wanna meet you in the lobby,"_

Suara intercom dari telepon kabel di meja kerjanya menghancurkan _flashback_ Kyungsoo tentang Insung. " _Who is it, Don?"_

 _"He said it's Mingyu,"_

"Mingyu?" ulang Kyungsoo sambil tetap terkoneksi pada Donny, salah satu staf keamanannya. " _Okay,_ Don. _I'll be there in a few minutes,"_

Kyungsoo menutup dokumen yang sudah selesai ia baca dan ia tanda tangani. Melongok ke dinding ruang kerjanya untuk memeriksa jam berapa sekarang, lalu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mengambil ponsel dan dompetnya kemudian keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

" _I'm out for lunch,"_ ujar Kyungsoo pada sekretaris barunya di DC, Angela.

Di perjalanannya menuju ke lobi, isi kepala Kyungsoo dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan _'Untuk apa Mingyu menemuinya dan bukannya menemui Wonwoo?'_ lalu sedikit khayalan tentang bagaimana ia sejatinya menginginkan kehadiran kakak Mingyu di sini.

" _Don, where's he?"_

 _"He's right there, Mister Do. The one who wore a black shirt, and Gray hair."_

 _Gray? Apa Mingyu merubah warna rambutnya lagi?_ Batin Kyungsoo sembari mendekati sosok yang ingin menemuinya.

"Mingyu- _ya_?"

Sosok yang sedang membaca koran itu pun segera melipat kembali korannya, meletakkannya di meja lalu berdiri dan kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. " _Good morning, Mister Do.."_

Kyungsoo refleks menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan kedua tangannya saat kedua mata bulatnya menatap sosok tinggi di depannya. "Nic?!"

Ya, itu Nicholas dan bukan Mingyu.

Nicholas memberi gestur diam pada Kyungsoo dan memintanya segera mengikutinya keluar dari kantornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Nicholas dengan suara yang tertahan. "Mingyu? Kenapa kau memakai namanya?"

Nicholas tersenyum kecil, mengusak surai Kyungsoo lalu membalas pertanyaannya dengan santai. "Karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan?"

"Kau bilang kau tak melakukan sesuatu yang berbau romantis!"

"Memangnya ini termasuk salah satunya?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal tapi tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona bahagia di wajahnya. "Tentu saja tidak, _Mister fancy-pants.._ "

"Apa kau tidak mau mengajakku makan? Sekarang sudah jam makan siang dan aku sangat lapar,"

Kyungsoo berniat marah tapi rasa lapar yang ditunjukkan Nicholas membuatnya urung marah. "Kau baru sampai?"

Nicholas menggeleng. "Aku sudah sampai sejak tadi pagi,"

"KAU MELAKUKAN _VIDEO CALL_ DENGANKU SAAT KAU SUDAH DI SINI? MENYEBALKAN!"

Nicholas tertawa kecil saat tangan-tangan mungil Kyungsoo mencubit dan memukuli lengannya. "Jika aku tidak kelaparan, akan kubiarkan kau di sini sendiri." kesal Kyungsoo sembari berjalan menjauhi Nicholas dan mendekati mobilnya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Nicholas masih sempat terkekeh walau Kyungsoo sudah memasang muka kesalnya sejak tadi. "Tidak masalah, kau tetap terlihat menggemaskan bagiku,"

"NIIIIC!"

Dan tawa Nicholas pun resmi pecah saat itu juga, diikuti tawa Kyungsoo beberapa detik setelahnya. "Kau benar-benar lelaki menyebalkan,"

"Kau membawaku kemana?"

"Aku masih baru di sini, jadi kupikir, restoran yang punya _rating_ bagus di _Google_ adalah pilihan yang terbaik untuk perutmu."

Nicholas mengangguk paham lalu kembali menikmati jalanan Washington yang cukup ramai siang hari ini. Dadanya bergemuruh penuh luapan bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa kembali melihat senyum Kyungsoo dari jarak dekat dan secara langsung tanpa perlu menggunakan ponsel atau _laptop_ nya lagi. Ini memang hari kerja, tapi sejak dua hari lalu, ia sudah meminta sekretarisnya untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini dan besok. Jika bukan karena rasa rindu yang semakin hari semakin menggerogoti kepalanya, mungkin Nicholas tak akan susah payah ke Washington DC hanya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo, lelaki dua puluh empat tahun yang harusnya hanya berstatus sebagai klien kerjanya semata. Namun nyatanya, reaksi yang tubuhnya hasilkan setiap kali ia berada di dekat Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuatnya tetap menjadikan Kyungsoo hanya sebagai klien kerja.

"Sudah sampai!"

Nicholas menoleh ke arah pintu masuk _restaurant_ yang Kyungsoo pilih. Dekorasi luarnya cukup apik, ada dua patung singa yang sedang duduk di bagian depan _restaurant_ seolah menjadi penjaga gerbang yang menyambut tiap pengunjung yang datang. Pilar dan tembok eksteriornya dominan warna _Indian red_ yang mirip _chestnut_.

" _The Capital Grille_?"

"Aku tak tahu harus membawamu kemana lagi, _Mister Fancy-pants._ Jadi kau tak boleh protes,"

Kyungsoo menarik tangan Nicholas memasuki _restaurant_ yang punya _rating_ lebih dari empat bintang di _Google_ itu. Begitu masuk ke dalam, mereka disambut dengan interior yang cukup menarik dengan dominan warna coklat gelap di tiap sudut ruangan dan di tiap meja kursinya.

 _"May I help you, Sir?"_

 _"Oh, I've booked a table before. It's Do Kyungsoo,"_

 _"Ah, Mister Do? This way, Sir."_

Nicholas mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo dan pelayan yang menunjukkan mereka tempat dimana meja yang Kyungsoo pesan berada. Setelahnya, seperti apa yang biasa pelayan lakukan, ia pun memberikan buku menu pada kedua lelaki berstatus direktur perusahaan itu.

 _"I want Seared Chilean Sea Bass and Manhattan 46,"_

 _"Make it double,"_

Kyungsoo dan Nicholas menutup buku menu mereka dan menyerahkannya pada pelayan.

"Kau nampak sibuk,"

Kyungsoo melepas tawanya mendengar celetukan pertama Nicholas setelah sampai di tempat makan. "Aku tidak pernah tidak sibuk, Nic."

"Jongin,"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Hm?"

"Panggil saja Jongin saat kau sedang berdua denganku,"

Sebenarnya jawaban Jongin—Nicholas cenderung biasa, tapi entah kenapa Kyungsoo bisa merona dibuatnya. _Berdua denganmu? Sialan, kenapa kata seperti itu bisa membuat pipiku panas!_

"A-aku tak tahu kau menyukai nama Koreamu,"

"Aku menyukainya, hanya saja aku tak pernah memakainya jika sedang di luar Korea."

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku memanggilmu Jongin sekarang? Bukankah kita ada di luar Korea?"

"Karena kau memanggil James dengan nama Koreanya, aku penasaran apakah namaku akan terdengar bagus bila terucap dari bibirmu. Dan ternyata, memang bagus.."

Kyungsoo tahu seharusnya ia tidak mudah merona apalagi jika sedang bersama Jongin, tapi itu adalah masalah utamanya. Masalahnya adalah Jongin, laki-laki angkuh yang punya aura kuat yang sudah membuat sisi _manly_ nya lenyap entah kemana jika mereka sedang bersama. Jadi bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa bertahan untuk tidak merona jika lelaki angkuh yang sialnya tampan itu sering sekali mengucapkan kata-kata manis padanya?

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu?" protes Kyungsoo sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Kau membuatku pening,"

"Kata-kata apa? Memangnya ada yang aneh dari jawabanku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Mendebat Jongin sama saja seperti mendebat senior ketika ia masih berada di bangku sekolah. Senior selalu benar, dan begitu juga dengan Jongin.

"Lupakan,"

Nicholas terkekeh. "Kapan kau punya waktu luang?"

"Sejak bertugas sebagai direktur disini, aku tak tahu apa itu waktu luang, Jongin." balas Kyungsoo sambil meloloskan tawa kecilnya.

"Kau pulang kerja jam berapa hari ini?"

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. "Entahlah, masih banyak pekerjaanku yang belum selesai. Mungkin tengah malam,"

Nicholas mendesahkan napasnya sekali. "Pulanglah saat makan malam, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

Bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika ia tidak tertawa tiap kali mengetahui hal baru dari sosok tampan di hadapannya ini. "Kau bisa memasak?"

"Bukan hanya James yang punya kebiasaan memasak,"

Kyungsoo menahan tawanya yang selanjutnya, memasang muka serius lalu menatap Jongin lagi. "Baiklah, baiklah. Lalu kau mau memasak dimana?"

"Tentu saja di apartemenmu. Aku tak mungkin memasak di hotel, mereka tak menyediakan kompor di ruang tidur."

"Apartemenku? Kau bercanda? Kupikir kau akan bilang bahwa kau sudah menyewa suatu tempat untuk makan malam nanti,"

"Apa wajahku mengatakan begitu? Lagipula, aku baru sampai tadi pagi. Aku baru tidur setelah selesai menelponmu dan bangun pukul sebelas, tepat sebelum aku memutuskan untuk mengejutkanmu di kantor. Aku tak punya waktu mencari tempat referensi begitu,"

Kyungsoo mendesah seolah menerima permintaan Jongin untuk memasak di apartemennya adalah petaka. "Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke apartemenku setelah ini."

" _Copy, Mister Do.."_

Detik setelahnya, Kyungsoo dan Jongin larut dalam berbagai pembicaraan serius maupun ringan. Dari tentang urusan perusahaan dan saham _DJ Company_ yang sedang tidak stabil hingga tentang Kyungsoo dan Wonwoo yang terlalu sibuk bekerja sejak sampai di DC tiga hari lalu. Kyungsoo menghabiskan satu jam waktu makan siangnya untuk makan dan banyak bercerita pada Jongin seolah selama ini ia menahannya untuk ia sampaikan sendiri pada lelaki itu secara langsung. Jongin menghabiskan satu jam waktu makan siangnya untuk mendengarkan cerita Kyungsoo dan menanggapinya seperlunya tanpa benar-benar fokus pada kumpulan kata berbentuk cerita yang sejak tadi lelaki mungil itu sampaikan padanya.

Jongin berusaha untuk tetap paham dengan hal-hal yang Kyungsoo ceritakan dengan antusias, tapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa. Jongin terlalu menikmati bagaimana bibir Kyungsoo bisa begitu menggoda walau hanya digunakan untuk sekedar bicara, bagaimana mata bulat Kyungsoo bisa terlihat sangat indah padahal ia hanya akan menghilang sesekali saat lelaki itu tertawa, lalu juga bagaimana jemari tangan Kyungsoo bisa terasa begitu pas di sela-sela jari tangannya yang besar seolah celah itu memang tercipta hanya untuk jari-jari Kyungsoo. Jongin pikir selama hidupnya, ia hanya akan berkutat dengan kehidupan cinta yang tidak tentu dan cenderung gelap bagi sebagian orang. Kenyataannya, sejak bertemu Kyungsoo, ia merasa yakin bahwa hidupnya akan selalu jadi berwarna tiap kali mereka bersama.

-.000.-

Malam harinya, tepat saat jam makan malam, Kyungsoo sudah berada di apartemennya. Begitu masuk, ia sudah mencium bau makanan yang sukses membuat perutnya meraung minta segera diisi. Langkahnya pun ia percepat menuju dapur setelah sebelumnya meletakkan tas kerja dan jasnya di sofa ruang televisi.

"Wah, dia benar-benar bisa memasak…" puji Kyungsoo pada sang koki yang keberadaannya entah dimana saat ini. "Kemana dia, ya?"

Kyungsoo baru saja bermonolog dan bertanya dimana gerangan koki tampan itu saat mata bulatnya menangkap figur yang ia cari baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa sehelai benang pun menempel di tubuhnya. Sontak tubuh Kyungsoo menegang di tempat saat itu juga. Ia tak bisa berteriak apalagi berpindah posisi. Matanya memilih menikmati bagaimana sempurnanya ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu. Bagaimana tubuh tinggi dengan kulit kecoklatan itu bisa terlihat begitu seksi walau hanya terlihat dari belakang, bagaimana pantatnya yang tak terlalu padat tapi sangat mampu membuat penis Kyungsoo perlahan ereksi karenanya, lalu juga bagaimana… _UH! AKU BISA GILA!_ Teriak Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil memaksa dirinya untuk berbalik dan segera mengambil air minum secepatnya.

Setelah ia pikir ia sudah lebih baik, Kyungsoo yang berniat balik badan untuk segera makan dikejutkan dengan suara Jongin yang memanggilnya. Sialnya, gelas yang ia pegang kini sudah jatuh bebas ke lantai kayu apartemennya. Untung saja tidak pecah.

"Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil memungut gelasnya yang malang dan meletakkannya di meja makan.

"Kupikir kau baru akan pulang pukul sembilan,"

"A-aku s-selesai lebih cepat,"

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau baik?"

"Y-ya! A-aku akan mandi!"

Jongin mengangguk dan membiarkan Kyungsoo yang merupakan pemilik apartemen ini untuk mandi sementara ia menikmati waktu santainya setelah memasak dengan menonton siaran berita di televisi.

Kyungsoo kini sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi, tentu saja telanjang dan berbaring di _bathtub_ nya. Air sudah mengalir dari _shower_ di atas kepalanya, membasahi seluruh tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali, meluruhkan seluruh rasa lelah yang menggelayuti Kyungsoo seharian serta menambah sensasi masturbasi yang sedang Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini.

Ya, laki-laki mungil itu memutuskan untuk menuntaskan hasratnya sendirian di kamar mandi dengan menahan desahan dan teriakannya sendiri tentu saja. Di benaknya yang jadi fantasinya adalah tubuh seksi milik Jongin yang baru saja ia lihat untuk beberapa detik sebelum ia mandi. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo sibuk dengan penisnya yang sepertinya sudah akan mencapai puncaknya sebentar lagi. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo sibuk memilin _nipple_ nya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi. Bibir Kyungsoo sibuk mendesahkan nama Jongin tanpa henti dengan volume pelan yang tidak akan mungkin Jongin dengar jika ia menyalakan televisi dengan volume sedang seperti sekarang. Tak lama, tubuh Kyungsoo terasa menegang, sesuatu seolah sedang berlomba-lomba keluar dari tubuhnya melalui lubang penisnya sekarang… dan—

"JOONGIIINN,"—ia pun mencapai puncaknya dengan tak lupa berteriak tertahan untuk sekedar menyebut nama lelaki yang jadi fantasinya malam ini.

Lelaki yang namanya Kyungsoo desahkan dalam tiap gerakan masturbasinya saat ini sedang serius menonton siaran berita. Tidak bisa terlalu fokus memang karena sudah dua kali ini ponsel Kyungsoo yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya ini bergetar menandakan ada telepon masuk. Jongin menyempatkan melihat layar ponsel Kyungsoo tanpa menyentuhnya. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat nama _'Insung Hyungie'_ muncul disana.

 _Bukankah itu nama direktur DJ? Untuk apa ia menelepon Kyungsoo malam-malam begini?_ Jongin membatin sembari berpikir. _Ahh, di Korea sudah pagi. Mungkin ia mengecek kerja Kyungsoo._

Jongin tak menaruh curiga sedikitpun pada munculnya nama Insung di ponsel Kyungsoo malam-malam begini. Jadi, ia pun kembali fokus pada siaran berita di hadapannya. Tak lama, Kyungsoo pun selesai mandi.

"Oh, kau sudah selesai?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. Jongin hendak bangun ketika ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi lagi. Kali ini, _video call_.

"Kyung, direkturmu menelepon.." ujar Jongin santai.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja akan mengambil air minum langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan berlari menghampiri ponselnya untuk kemudian menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya lalu menguncinya, lalu ia beralih ke kamar mandi, berharap agar Jongin tak mendengar percakapannya.

 _"Halo Sayang~ Kenapa telponku tak kau angkat sejak tadi, huh?"_

"Aku baru saja selesai mandi, _Hyung_. Ada apa meneleponku malam-malam begini?"

 _"Ahh, apa disana sudah malam? Mian, Kyungsoo-ya, rinduku padamu tidak kenal waktu, kau tahu. Aku rindu lubang sempitmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Kapan kau akan pulang, hm?"_

Insung menatap Kyungsoo dari kamera ponsel sang lelaki mungil dengan penuh harap. "Apa istrimu tak bisa memuaskanmu, hm? Apa ia tak bisa memberi kenikmatan padamu?"

 _"Tentu saja, Kyungsoo-ya~ Hanya kau yang mampu memberikan semua itu padaku, kau tahu? Lihat ini, hanya dengan berbincang denganmu saja, aku sudah ereksi, Kyungsoo-ya. Tidak bisakah kau pulang sebentar kemari, eoh?"_

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil walau sebenarnya ia sudah sangat muak dengan segala kelakuan Insung padanya. "Sayangnya kau harus menunggu beberapa bulan lagi sampai kau menemukan penggantiku, _Hyung_. Ahh, sudah dulu, ya _Hyung_. Aku lelah sekali hari ini, jadi aku pulang cepat untuk bisa tidur cepat. Kau bisa meneleponku lagi jika sudah malam di Korea, _bye Hyung.._ "

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan melempar kecupan jarak jauh untuk Insung sebelum menutup teleponnya. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sambil menerka apakah Jongin sempat berpikir aneh-aneh tentang Insung yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini. Dengan ragu-ragu, Kyungsoo membuka lagi pintu kamarnya dan mendekati Jongin yang sudah duduk di kursi makan.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai. Duduklah, lalu makan. Kalau tidak cepat, makanannya jadi semakin dingin, dan rasanya tidak akan seenak sekarang."

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung lalu mengangguk, mengambil piringnya lalu mengisinya dengan nasi dan beberapa lauk-pauk buatan Jongin yang sudah tertata di meja makan.

"Apa direkturmu meneleponmu untuk bertanya tentang pekerjaan?"

Kyungsoo sukses tersedak saat pertanyaan Jongin terlontar begitu saja.

"Ini, minum."

"Apa dia sudah menelepon sebelum ini?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas.

"Ya, sudah dua kali. Aku melihat namanya muncul di layar, kupikir ia akan menanyaimu tentang pekerjaan hari ini. Karena biasanya, aku juga melakukan itu pada wakilku jika aku sedang _overseas_."

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat seolah ingin pembahasan tentang Insung yang meneleponnya malam-malam begini itu tidak lagi diungkit. "Dia juga sering begitu," ujar Kyungsoo. "Wah, masakanmu enak, Jongin _-ah_. Aku tidak menyangka,"

Jongin tersenyum dan mulai ikut menyantap makanannya. "Aku dan James sudah belajar memasak sejak dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Awalnya kami hanya memasak saat malam natal, lama kelamaan kami akan selalu memasak bersama tiap akhir pekan. Dan kebiasaan itu berlanjut sampai saat ini,"

"Aku jadi ingin merasakan masakan Mingyu juga,"

"Aku akan membawamu ke _apartment_ nya jika ia pulang ke Seattle."

"Memangnya ia tak ada di Seattle sekarang?"

Nicholas menggeleng lalu kembali menyantap makanannya. "Dia baru saja pulang ke Paris kemarin. Dia sudah membolos terlalu lama,"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Sejak kapan dia di Seattle?"

"Dia sudah di Seattle selama dua minggu. Seminggu pertama ia tidur di rumah orangtua kami, lalu seminggu setelahnya ia tidur di apartemen."

"Apa… Mingyu seorang _playboy_?"

"Dulu, tapi sepertinya setelah bersama Wonwoo dia takkan berani berbuat macam-macam."

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju karena jika sudah menyangkut sifat Wonwoo yang menyeramkan, tidak ada hal lain yang akan ia lakukan selain menyetujuinya.

"Eum… Jongin…"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan pulang ke hotel malam ini?" Kyungsoo bersumpah bahwa nada bicaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seperti seorang gadis yang sedang menggoda kekasihnya untuk segera membawanya ke kamar dan _bermain_ layaknya dua orang dewasa yang saling punya nafsu atas satu sama lain. Tentu saja ia tak merencanakan ini karena ia juga tak mengerti kenapa suaranya bisa tiba-tiba terasa seperti ini.

"Jika kau menginginkanku kembali ke hotel, aku—"

" _No!"_ Kyungsoo menyela Jongin dengan nada bantahan yang cukup tinggi. "M-maksudku, kau tidak harus pergi jika kau tidak ingin."

"Lalu kau akan memintaku tidur di sampingmu, begitu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah serupa tomat masak. Kekehan Jongin menjadi pacuan wajahnya untuk semakin bertambah merah.

"Aku tidak biasa tidur dengan siapapun. Waktu kau mabuk, itu adalah pertama kalinya bagiku." Jongin menjawab dengan santai, sambil menyesap coklat dinginnya. "Aku akan tidur di sofa, lagipula besok siang aku sudah harus kembali ke Seattle."

"Secepat itu?"

Jongin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo memasang raut wajah sedihnya secepat kilat. Tidak bisakah ia punya waktu lebih lama bersama Jongin kali ini?

"Setelah peresmian, kalau kau punya waktu luang, kau bisa ke Seattle. Aku akan minta Sean menjemputmu di bandara nanti," Jongin menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap pipi kanan lelaki itu lembut. "Dan berhentilah menggigit bibirmu, kau mengujiku jika kau melakukannya. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Bagaimana jika memang itu tujuanku?"

Jongin berdiri, lalu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang tetap duduk di tempatnya dan menunduk mencoba mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Kyungsoo. "Maka aku akan menghukummu,"

Hukuman yang diberikan Jongin mungkin akan jadi hukuman paling Kyungsoo inginkan seumur hidupnya. Bahkan jika memungkinkan, ia akan terus melakukan banyak hal yang membuatnya menjadi tersangka agar Jongin bisa terus menghukumnya jika bentuk pembelajaran yang Jongin berikan adalah sebuah ciuman panas yang selalu ia inginkan setiap kali Jongin berada di dekatnya.

Jongin memegang kendali sepenuhnya dengan mengunci pergerakan kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya hendak merangkul lehernya. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada di belakang kepalanya sendiri persis seperti seorang tersangka yang baru saja ditangkap oleh pihak kepolisian. Dengan satu gerakan itu saja, ia sudah melakukan dua pekerjaan. Mengamankan tangan Kyungsoo dan menjadikan kepala Kyungsoo lebih mendongak ke atas, memudahkannya untuk menjelajahi rongga mulut lelaki mungil itu. Satu tangan Jongin yang lain berada di pinggang Kyungsoo dan terus menyentuhnya, mengusapnya hingga sang pemilik kadang melepaskan desahannya tanpa sadar.

Ciuman mereka saat ini punya durasi lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Selain mereka sedang berada di apartemen Kyungsoo yang tentu saja akan lebih aman dari _lift_ , mereka juga tak punya kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada ini. Bibir Kyungsoo begitu menggoda, itulah alasan Jongin melarang lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Bibir Kyungsoo terasa sangat manis dan memabukkan, itulah alasan Jongin ingin terus menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo sesering mungkin setiap kali mereka bertemu. Bibir Kyungsoo adalah lumbung dosa baginya, tapi sayangnya tak ada satupun _Santo_ yang mampu menyelamatkannya dari dosa semanis Kyungsoo.

Lidah Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah saling beradu sejak satu atau dua menit yang lalu. Mereka juga tidak lupa untuk saling memagut bibir lawannya masing-masing untuk meyakinkan diri mereka sendiri bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi belaka. Tangan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berpindah ke bagian belakang tubuhnya, lagi-lagi mirip seperti terdakwa yang akan diborgol oleh pihak berwajib karena baru saja ketahuan melakukan tindak kejahatan. Tentu saja bagi Jongin, Kyungsoo yang menggigit bibirnya sendiri adalah tindak kejahatan paling fatal. Jika dibiarkan, Jongin bisa lepas kendali lagi dan kembali masa bodoh dengan aturan hidup yang sudah ia susun rapi. Setelah yakin bahwa tangan Kyungsoo tak akan bergerak, Jongin memusatkan pergerakan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi pipi dan leher Kyungsoo untuk lebih mudah mengontrol penekanan ciumannya.

Walau disibukkan dengan prosesi penyatuan bibir dan sekaligus pertukaran saliva beserta berjuta-juta kuman dan bakteri, mereka tak lupa untuk menyempatkan diri mengambil sumber kehidupan mereka; bernapas. Tentu saja setelahnya, prosesi itu akan kembali dilakukan dengan posisi tangan yang kembali berganti tempat agar tak terjadi kram pada masing-masing anggota tubuh mereka.

Kyungsoo merasakan penisnya sudah kembali ereksi. Dan ini adalah hal paling sial baginya karena ia tak mendapat sinyal apapun dari Jongin tentang penyatuan tubuh mereka di area yang lain. Tak mau dirinya lebih tersiksa lagi karena tak bisa berbuat lebih jauh, Kyungsoo memaksa Jongin menyudahi pertarungan mereka.

"Kita harus berhenti,"

"Ya, aku tahu." _Tapi bibirmu terlalu adiktif bagiku, Kyungsoo._

"Maaf, aku pikir aku terlalu lelah malam ini, Jongin _-ah_.." _tapi tidak masalah jika kau menginginkan tubuhku berada di bawahmu malam ini._

"Aku tahu, maafkan aku." _Seharusnya aku tidak menciumnya seperti ini, sialan, aku butuh kamar mandi._

"Aku akan membawakanmu selimut dan bantal," _belum terlambat jika kau memang menginginkan tubuhku untuk kau masuki, Jongin-ah.._

"Terima kasih." _Aku tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh lagi denganmu, Kyungsoo-ya.._

Ciuman terakhir mereka lakukan dengan lebih lembut, lebih tanpa nafsu dan lebih penuh perasaan. Jongin memundurkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Kyungsoo berdiri untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mengambil bantal serta selimut untuk dirinya.

"Kyung, aku akan keluar sebentar membeli bir. Kau segeralah tidur,"

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu mengangguk paham dan menegahkan Jongin pergi, setidaknya ia akan lebih mudah meneriakkan nama Jongin di kamar mandinya setelah ini. Persetan dengan jutaan calon pemimpin masa depan miliknya yang akan begitu saja terbuang dan berakhir di saluran air malam ini, menuntaskan hasrat dan nafsunya yang masih di pucuk kepalanya lebih penting.

"Hati-hati, Jongin."

Dan tertutupnya pintu apartemen Kyungsoo pun menjadi titik awal bagi keduanya untuk mendesahkan napas lega setelah sebelumnya susah payah menahan beberapa lonjakan hormon yang seharusnya diselesaikan di atas ranjang daripada berakhir di tempat yang tidak semestinya.

-.000.-


	4. Shove 3

_I need a gangsta, to love me better, than all the others do.._

Sudah satu minggu berlalu sejak Jongin kembali ke Seattle dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk. Beberapa perusahaan meminta kerjasama dengan Grey Enterprises dengan tumpukan permintaan yang spesifik dan menuntut Jongin untuk turun tangan secara langsung. Sebagai perusahaan yang bergerak di banyak bidang, Jongin selalu berusaha bekerja sebagai CEO yang professional meskipun itu artinya ia harus terbang dengan helikopter di pagi buta hanya untuk mendatangi klien yang ada di ujung bumi.

Jongin baru selesai menyuruh Sean menjemput Kyungsoo di bandara sekitar lima sampai sepuluh menit lalu. Kemarin lelaki itu meneleponnya dan bilang bahwa dia akan ke Seattle hari ini. Sebenarnya yang membuat Jongin makin pusing adalah masalah aturan hidupnya tentang romansa merah muda, jika ia memberitahu Kyungsoo sisi gelap kehidupan seksualnya, apakah lelaki itu akan tetap tinggal atau malah perlahan mengambil langkah mundur dan meninggalkannya?

Selama ini, Jongin tak pernah melibatkan secuilpun perasaannya ketika membicarakan tentang urusan ranjangnya. Dan Jongin harap hal itu tetap berlaku walau ia sudah bertemu Kyungsoo. Sebagian dari Jongin positif menyatakan bahwa akan ada lebih dari separuh perasaan Jongin yang terlibat kali ini, sedangkan sisanya tetap berpegang teguh pada prinsip bermain di ranjang tanpa melibatkan perasaan. Sialnya, sisi Jongin yang setuju adalah pihak yang menang dan sekarang Jongin pening bukan kepalang. Tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk memberitahu Kyungsoo tentang kehidupannya, apa yang akan ia lakukan bila setelah ini Kyungsoo memberinya cap lelaki aneh, kasar, tidak waras dan sebagainya? Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo berubah jadi pihak yang membencinya? Jongin sudah sejauh ini melibatkan hatinya, apa ia bisa berpaling?

" _Mister Grey, Mister Do is here."_

Suara sekretarisnya membuyarkan lamunan bodoh Jongin. " _Ya,"_

"Hey,"

Kyungsoo masuk, mendekati meja Jongin dan memeluknya setelah sekretaris sang CEO menutup pintu. "Kau sibuk?"

"Hanya beberapa pekerjaan kecil. Kuharap tidak ada panggilan mendadak yang menyuruhku terbang hingga ke Madagascar."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, menelaah lamat-lamat gurauan Jongin yang sebenarnya memang nyata itu. "Kau pulang jam berapa? Apa aku perlu membuatkanmu makan malam juga?"

Jongin sudah kembali duduk di singgasananya, tapi ia urung membuka dokumen kerjanya karena mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Kau lama di Seattle?"

"Mungkin dua atau tiga hari? Aku sengaja kabur dari kantor, _kok_. Pekerjaan disana sudah kuserahkan pada Wonwoo, dia akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik."

"Kau akan kena marah James jika ia tahu kau mempekerjakan kekasihnya terlalu berat,"

"Bagaimana lagi? Aku 'kan harus menagih kata-katamu,"

Jongin menutup dan menepikan dokumen kerjanya, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti biasa. "Menagih kata-kataku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk yakin lalu duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan di seberang singgasana Jongin. "Kau bilang kau akan menjelaskan padaku tentang dokumen perjanjian—atau apalah itu,"

 _Shit._

"Kau tidak lupa, 'kan, Jongin?"

"Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, tapi apa kau serius tentang ini?"

"Oh ayolaaaah _Mister Fancy-pants~_ Aku kembali ke Seattle untuk bersenang-senang, kau tahu. Dan tentu saja bagian bersenang-senang itu adalah denganmu,"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Kau sedang tidak mabuk, 'kan?"

"Terakhir kali aku mabuk adalah ketika akhirnya aku bangun di _penthouse_ mu dalam balutan baju yang berbeda. _That's my last,_ "

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan, kau bisa istirahat di apartemen James hingga pukul tujuh malam nanti. Aku akan minta Sean menjemputmu,"

Kyungsoo sedikit heran dengan keputusan Jongin. Kenapa ia tidak membiarkan lelaki mungil itu berada di _penthouse_ nya saja alih-alih di apartemen adiknya?

"Kau mau pergi sekarang atau.."

"Aku akan pergi sekarang," ujar Kyungsoo setengah kesal karena merasa ditolak lagi oleh Jongin.

"Berdandanlah yang sederhana untuk nanti malam, aku menyukai kau dengan _style_ mu yang sederhana." Jongin yang mengerti bahwa lelaki mungil itu sedang merajuk pun memilih untuk segera berdiri dan menghentikan langkahnya sebelum ia mencapai pintu. " _Laters, baby.."_ tutup Jongin sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut lalu membukakan pintu ruang kerjanya untuk Kyungsoo dan mengantarnya hingga ke _lift_.

Di dalam _lift_ Kyungsoo tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatannya tentang ciuman panasnya dengan Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu. Meski singkat, Kyungsoo harus mengakui bahwa itu adalah salah satu ciuman terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Tanpa sadar, tangan Kyungsoo sudah menyentuh bibirnya sendiri seolah menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi hari ini. Firasatnya, Jongin menyembunyikan sebuah hal darinya, tapi ia pikir itu cukup wajar mengingat mereka baru berkenalan beberapa minggu lalu dan awalnya tujuannya murni tentang pekerjaan. Siapa yang sangka bahwa Nicholas Grey alias Kim Jongin punya aura sekuat itu dan semenggoda itu? Jika bukan karena terikat dengan seluruh rencananya bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun, Kyungsoo yakin ia akan dengan senang hati mengundurkan diri dari _DJ Company_ demi bekerja satu kantor dengan Jongin. Dimana kemungkinannya adalah ia akan terus bekerja serampangan karena tak bisa konsentrasi, atau kemungkinan terbaiknya adalah ia bisa menikmati sensasi pembobolan lubang sempitnya oleh penis Jongin yang—

"Ya Tuhan, aku mulai gila.."

Kyungsoo memaksa lamunan erotis di kepalanya untuk segera pergi seiring dengan denting _lift_ yang menandakan bahwa ia sudah sampai di lobi _Grey House_. Seperti sebelumnya, ia menemukan Sean sudah berdiri menunggunya.

"Sean,"

" _Mister Do,_ "

Sean membukakan pintu penumpang bagi Kyungsoo dan menutupnya perlahan setelah memastikan lelaki istimewa bagi atasannya itu sudah berada di dalam mobil. Lalu ia mengarahkan langkahnya menuju kursi kemudi.

"Sean, _do you know why Mister Grey wants me stay at James's apartment_?" pertanyaan sedikit lancang dari Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja. Ia tahu mungkin setelah ini akan ada banyak sekali hal-hal yang ingin Sean pastikan padanya tentang hubungannya dengan Jongin tapi rasa penasarannya sudah diubun-ubun!

" _Mister Grey_ _doesn't like anyone else entering his penthouse, Mister Do."_

Tidak suka? Seberapa besar ketidaksukaan lelaki itu terhadap tamu yang memasuki _penthouse_ nya? Dan bagaimana bisa dia bilang tidak suka ketika lebih dari seminggu yang lalu ia bahkan tidur di satu tempat tidur yang sama dengan laki-laki rumit itu. Satu lagi sisi misterius dari Jongin yang tidak ia pahami.

 _"Even his Mom?"_

 _"Even his parents, Mister Do."_ sopan dan professional, itulah rangka jawaban yang diberikan Sean pada Kyungsoo. Seolah ingin tetap menjaga informasi sekecil apapun tentang Bosnya, karena siapa yang ingin punya sejarah dipecat dari Grey Enterprises hanya karena kedapatan membeberkan informasi tentang sang CEO tanpa persetujuan dari sang empunya informasi? Menghargai apa yang sudah Sean lakukan, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berhenti menanyakan segala macam pertanyaan yang terkumpul di otaknya seperti tentang _'Perjanjian apa yang sebenarnya Jongin maksud?'_ atau _'Apa saat makan malam nanti akhirnya dia akan membuatku mendesah dibawahnya?'_ dan beberapa pertanyaan berbau erotis lainnya.

Tak terasa, sudah tiga puluh menit perjalanan berlalu, dan Sean pun mulai memperlambat laju mobil ketika memasuki _Edmon Way_.

"Kita sudah sampai, Do _Sajangnim,"_

"Kau bisa bahasa Korea?"

"Saya lahir dan besar di Daegu, _Sajangnim_. Lalu saya bertemu Tuan Besar Grey dan bekerja padanya." Sean membocorkan sedikit informasi tentang dirinya pada Kyungsoo yang kemudian mengangguk dan tersenyum. " _Compass_ dekat dengan _Marina Beach Park_ , apabila Tuan ingin berkunjung kesana selama berada disini, saya akan mengantarkan Anda."

"Apa Nicholas mengijinkannya?"

"Tuan Grey memberikan kebebasan pada Tuan untuk bepergian selama itu bersama saya dan atas ijin Tuan Grey,"

 _Apanya yang bebas kalau begitu?_ Batin Kyungsoo.

"Silahkan, Tuan.." Sean membukakan pintu mobil, mempersilakan Kyungsoo keluar, menutup kembali pintu mobilnya lalu membuka bagasi dan mengeluarkan tas ransel milik Kyungsoo. "Mari, Tuan.."

Kyungsoo masih mengagumi bagaimana udara disekitar _Compass Apartments_ masih begitu sejuk dan suasananya juga asri. Mungkin karena daerah ini dekat dengan pantai?

"Kamar Tuan Muda Grey nomor 140, ini kuncinya Tuan."

"Sean, apa James tidak akan marah aku menumpang disini?"

"Tuan Grey sudah menghubungi Tuan Muda untuk meminta ijin dan ia mengijinkannya," Sean menjelaskan dengan singkat. "Jika Tuan membutuhkan saya, Tuan bisa menghubungi saya di nomor ini. Selama Tuan Do disini dan Tuan Grey sedang tidak bisa menemani, saya bertugas untuk menjaga keamanan Tuan Do."

Sekilas, Kyungsoo merasakan hawa panas menjalar di wajahnya. Kenyataan bahwa laki-laki angkuh itu ternyata sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk memberikan kontrol dan pengamanan penuh atas diri Kyungsoo selama ia berada di Seattle. Bukankah itu satu lagi bukti bahwa Kyungsoo punya posisi yang berbeda dari orang lain di hidup Jongin?

"Ada lagi yang Anda butuhkan, Tuan?"

"Ah? Tidak, Sean. Terima kasih, aku akan menghubungimu jika aku butuh sesuatu."

"Selamat beristirahat, Tuan. Saya akan berada disini pukul tujuh malam untuk menjemput Anda,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan Sean pamit untuk kembali ke Grey House dan berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai kepala keamanan pribadi Nicholas Grey. Sepeninggal Sean, Kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam _apartment_ Mingyu dan melihat dekorasi yang rapi serta sangat _cozy_ , lelaki mungil itu melepaskan desahan kecilnya. "Mingyu benar-benar berbeda dari Jongin,"

Sedikit banyak ia merasa beruntung karena bisa masuk ke _apartment_ Mingyu dan melihat seluruh perabotan beserta segala macam benda yang Mingyu simpan di _apartment_ nya tanpa disertai teriakan larangan dari sang empunya saat ia ingin membongkar sesuatu. Sayangnya, baru saja ingin melancarkan niatnya menjelajahi _apartment_ Mingyu lebih jauh, telepon _apartment_ itu berbunyi.

 _"Halo,"_

 _"Yo, Hyung! Kau sudah sampai di rumahku? Bagaimana? Bagus, 'kan?"_

Kyungsoo meloloskan senyumnya saat tahu bahwa yang menelponnya adalah sang pemilik rumah. "Kau rapi juga, ya?"

 _"Tentu saja! Aku tak suka tempat yang terlalu berantakan, seorang Chef tidak seharusnya suka dengan tempat yang berantakan, 'kan, Hyung?"_

Kekehan Kyungsoo lepas begitu saja mendengar jawaban Mingyu.

 _"Kau bisa tidur di kamarku atau di kamar tamu, tapi saranku sih, sebaiknya kau tidur di kamar tamu saja supaya Nicholas tak marah padaku karena menyuruhmu tidur di kamarku atau Wonu yang ngambek padaku karena kau mendahuluinya tidur di ranjangku,"_

Kyungsoo tentu tahu kemana arah pembicaraan lelaki dua puluh tahun itu. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Dasar mesum. Katakan, sekarang kau sedang ada dimana?"

 _"Aku? Aku masih terjebak di Italia bersama beberapa Mentor. Studiku menjadi Chef masih cukup lama berakhir, jadi perjalanan Paris-Italia dan beberapa tempat lain akan jadi trip yang biasa bagiku."_

"Bersemangatlah, Wonu pasti akan menunggu kelulusanmu. Jaga dirimu, _okay_?"

 _"Tentu! Kau juga! Jika kakakku berbuat hal bodoh, tolong pukul saja dia, jangan ragu-ragu. Okay? Bye Hyung!"_

Tawa kecil Kyungsoo menguar di _apartment_ Mingyu setelah sang pemilik meminta hal yang sama dengan Jongin ketika ia ada di bandara beberapa waktu lalu. _Apa mereka punya obsesi menghajar satu sama lain yang belum terlaksana? Kenapa mereka malah memintaku untuk jadi pelakunya? Dasar duo aneh._

Sesuai saran Mingyu, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghindari kamar dengan _sign 'James's Property'_ dan beralih ke kamar yang tak memiliki tanda apapun di pintunya. Kamar tidur itu cukup besar dan ranjangnya pun sangat nyaman untuk beristirahat, tapi alih-alih langsung tidur, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk terlebih dulu mandi untuk menghilangkan rasa lelahnya selama perjalanan dari Washington DC menuju ke Seattle.

-.000.-

 _To always forgive me, rather die with me, that's just what gangsters do.._

Sean sudah menjalankan tugasnya yang kesekian hari ini. Ia baru saja selesai menjemput dan membawa Kyungsoo ke _Escala Apartment,_ tempat dimana _penthouse_ Nicholas Grey berada di lantai paling puncak tepat sebelum _helipad_. Bosnya sudah menunggu lelaki yang tingginya tak lebih dari hidungnya itu di lobi _apartment_ sejak lima atau sepuluh menit yang lalu. Semoga saja lelaki penuh kuasa itu tak menganggap kedatangannya termasuk kategori terlambat.

"Terima kasih, Sean."

Kyungsoo sedikit merasa heran karena ia rasa, baru kali ini ia mendengar lelaki angkuh itu mengucapkan terima kasih pada karyawannya.

Jongin membawa Kyungsoo menuju ke _lift_ , tempat dimana sekitar satu minggu lalu mereka melakukan hal yang cukup panas disini walau itu hanya sebuah ciuman. Mengingatnya sekilas saja sudah membuat pipi Kyungsoo memanas, ia menoleh menatap Jongin yang tetap tenang dan bersikap lebih terkontrol dari sebelumnya. Suasana dalam _lift_ kali ini tak banyak suara dan juga gerakan yang tak berarti. Hingga akhirnya denting _lift_ berbunyi.

Jongin memberi gestur mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk keluar lebih dulu darinya, kemudian ia menyusulnya. "Kau mau minum sesuatu?"

"Ya,"

" _Wine_?"

"Tentu,"

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin sekali bisa kembali mabuk disini dengan meminta _vodka_ atau mungkin _scotch_ , tapi sepertinya keputusan bodohnya itu tidak akan berdampak baik mengingat ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud Jongin kembali mengajaknya kemari untuk membahas perjanjian yang bahkan tak ia pahami artinya.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu makan malam jika kau lapar,"

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu setelah menggeleng sopan pada Jongin yang menawarinya makan malam. Apa Jongin tahu bahwa ada hal yang lebih Kyungsoo inginkan daripada makan malam?

 _"Pouilly-Fume,_ "

" _What?"_

"Ini _wine_ favoritku,"

Kyungsoo menerima sodoran anggur putih yang nama mereknya sudah pasti akan rumit jika ia mencoba melafalkannya. Jongin mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Kyungsoo lalu menatap kedua mata bulatnya dalam-dalam.

"Aku senang bisa kembali kemari,"

"Aku tahu,"

Kyungsoo merasa kembali canggung dengan atmosfir mengancam yang sejak tadi tidak kunjung lenyap dari sekitarnya. Seingatnya, saat di _lift_ beberapa waktu lalu, atmosfirnya tidak segelap ini. Jadilah kebiasaannya ketika gugup, kembali ia lakukan tanpa sadar.

"Kyungsoo, aku minta kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu. Kau tak tahu apa efeknya padaku," geram Jongin seolah jengah menasehati Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah itu sebabnya kenapa aku ada disini lagi?" Seolah mengerti bahwa sebenarnya Jongin hendak kembali melepas kontrolnya demi bisa berpagutan dengannya, Kyungsoo pun memberikan jawaban yang sukses membuat lelaki itu mendesah kecil.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin beranjak dari sofa menuju ke kamar tidurnya. _Oh, apa dia menyiapkan tempat tidur untuk tempat kami bercinta nanti?_

Sungguh Tuhan memberkati segala macam pikiran _suci_ Kyungsoo yang selalu bertengger di dalam kepalanya tanpa pernah pergi.

Tak lama, Jongin sudah kembali dengan membawa sebuah amplop coklat. "Ini adalah perjanjian yang pernah aku bicarakan padamu. Perjanjian ini sifatnya _nondisclosure_ , artinya kau tak boleh membocorkannya pada siapapun itu."

"Membocorkan tentang apa?" Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti tentang apa sebenarnya fungsi dan maksud dokumen perjanjian yang sudah berada di tangannya itu kini terus mendesak lelaki angkuh itu untuk memberinya penjelasan.

"Kau tidak boleh mengungkapkan tentang kita, Kyungsoo. Apapun itu, dan kepada siapapun,"

Kyungsoo menggeram. _Tak boleh mengungkapkan tentang mereka? Hanya itu saja dan ia harus repot dengan perjanjian seperti ini?_

"Pengacaraku sudah menyusun isi perjanjiannya, Kyungsoo. Kau boleh memilih untuk menandatanganinya atau tidak," Jongin mengulurkan penanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan menandatanganinya,"

Jawaban yang secepat kilat dari Kyungsoo membuat dahi Jongin mengerut. "Kau bahkan belum membaca isi perjanjiannya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya tak acuh. "Jongin, aku bahkan tidak berniat memberitahu saudaraku ataupun Wonu tentang kita. Jadi apakah aku membaca isinya lebih dulu atau tidak, tak akan ada bedanya. Aku akan menandatanganinya,"

Lelaki mungil itu terlihat menimbang sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk menandatangani perjanjian yang ada di tangannya. Setelah selesai menandatanganinya, ia memilih menegak anggur putih miliknya dalam porsi tegukan yang banyak.

"Apakah ini artinya setelah ini kau akan bercinta denganku, Jongin?"

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Oh, Christ… Kyungsoo pabboya!_

Jongin tersenyum kecil, mengambil perjanjian milik Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di meja lalu kembali menatapnya. "Tidak, Kyungsoo. Itu tak akan terjadi." tolaknya lembut. " _First_ , _I don't make love_. _I fuck… hard. And second_ ," Jongin bangkit dari posisi duduknya, mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. " _Come_ , _I'll show you my play room_ ,"

Kyungsoo sempat mengumpat dalam hati karena mendengar jawaban yang Jongin utarakan. _He fucks? Hard? Dammit! Now I really want him fuck me hard._

"Ruang bermain?" Kyungsoo mengulang kata-kata terakhir Jongin sambil menerka-nerka bagaimana isi ruang bermain lelaki satu ini. Apakah akan penuh dengan _X-Box, Playstation, Gaming Computer_ dan banyak koleksi _game_ berkelahi atau _racing_ seperti milik Chanyeol dan Sehun di _bunker_ mereka?

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut dan menuntunnya perlahan menuju lantai dua _penthouse_ nya lalu setelah berjalan beberapa langkah dari tangga lantai dua, ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu.

"Ini ruang bermainku,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk seolah paham apa yang Jongin maksud. "Aku penasaran apakah koleksi _game_ milikmu lebih banyak dari milik kedua saudaraku."

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Tak ada koleksi _game_ apapun di dalam sana,"

" _X-Box? Playstation? Gaming Computer?"_

Jongin kembali menggeleng pelan dan tetap memasang raut wajah seriusnya. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, kau masih bisa menolak dan pergi sekarang, Kyung. Sean akan selalu siap mengantarmu kemanapun dan—"

" _Can you just open the Goddam door, Nicholas?"_

Jongin menghela napasnya yang terasa berat, ia mengeluarkan kunci dari saku celananya lalu memasukkannya ke lubang kunci pintu. Detik setelah Jongin menyalakan lampu kamar, Kyungsoo dihadapkan pada pemandangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan selamanya.

Satu kalimat reflek yang meluncur sesaat setelah kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo melihat isi _ruang bermain_ milik Jongin adalah.. " _Oh my God…"_

 _I'm fucked up, I'm black and blue. I'm built for all the abuse.  
I got secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows.._

Ruangan ini begitu besar. Sangat besar hingga Kyungsoo pikir kata _huge_ adalah padanan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kondisi ruangan ini. Bau kulit bercampur dengan kayu dan aroma kulit jeruk yang samar menghampiri penciuman Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali ruangan ini dibuka dan kini kembali ditutup oleh Jongin. Kaki Kyungsoo melangkah maju perlahan, kedua mata bulatnya memandang ke setiap sudut ruangan, meamstikan tak ada satupun yang ia lewatkan.

 _Sialan. Jongin punya taste yang sama dengan Insung Hyung!_ Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Ruangan ini sangat penuh dengan warna merah. Merah disini, disana dan dimana-mana. Kyungsoo kadang lupa jika perabotan kayu di ruangan ini punya warna coklat. Berbeda dengan kamar milik Insung di Seoul, ruangan ini jauh lebih tertata, jauh lebih besar dan jauh lebih...membuatnya terangsang.

"Itu _flogger_ ," suara maskulin milik Jongin akhirnya muncul memecah keheningan yang ada karena keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Di benak lelaki mungil itu kini timbul banyak pertanyaan, apakah lelaki ini juga _sadism_ seperti Insung? Atau apa? Seumur hidupnya, Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu hal lain tentang seks selain hal-hal yang Insung lakukan padanya sejak empat tahun terakhir yang ia harapkan akan segera berakhir seiring dengan kebangkrutan _DJ Company_.

" _Say something, please_.." suara maskulin itu kembali muncul. Kali ini ia memohon dan Kyungsoo rasa ini adalah pertama kalinya Jongin memohon padanya. Bukankah laki-laki itu lebih sering memerintah daripada memohon?

"Apakah kau melakukan ini atau orang lain yang melakukan ini padamu?" mungkin pertanyaan Kyungsoo terdengar konyol tapi baginya itu penting. Ya, penting bagi Kyungsoo untuk tahu di posisi apa sebenarnya Jongin selama ini. Apakah ia jadi pihak yang disiksa? Atau yang menyiksa?

"Aku melakukannya pada wanita yang menginginkannya,"

"Wanita?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo. Wanita,"

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti. Jika Jongin punya wanita yang bersedia melakukan hal ini untuknya, lalu kenapa ia membawanya kemari?

"Kau punya wanita yang bersedia melakukan ini untukmu, lalu kenapa kau membawaku kemari, Nic?"

Jongin merasakan aura kemarahan Kyungsoo, apalagi lelaki itu kembali memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. "Karena aku ingin melakukan ini denganmu, Kyungsoo. Sangat, _sangat_ ingin.."

Kyungsoo memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari pandangan Jongin dan menatap sudut lain dari ruangan ini. Kali ini ia menatap ranjang yang ia taksir ukurannya lebih besar dari King _size_. Pikiran nakalnya diam-diam terputar di dalam benaknya sendiri bagaimana nantinya ia akan berada disana, terikat dan akhirnya mendesahkan nama Jongin berkali-kali tiap orgasmenya sampai.

"Jadi, kau _sadism_?"

" _No, I'm a dominant_."

 _Shit. Dominan? Istilah apalagi itu? Kenapa aku hanya tahu tentang istilah sadism saja? Empat tahun aku bergulat dengan benda-benda sialan ini dan sekarang aku seperti anak TK yang baru akan belajar membaca._

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, aku ingin kau menyerahkan dirimu sepenuhnya dan secara sadar dan sukarela padaku, dalam segala hal.."

 _Tentu saja aku akan menyerahkan segalanya padamu, Bodoh! Kau pikir kenapa aku mau repot-repot terbang ke Seattle hanya karena merindukanmu?_

"Menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya, padamu?" ulang Kyungsoo lagi berusaha memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak sedang bermasalah. "Untuk apa?"

" _To please me_ ,"

" _To please you?"_ Kyungsoo kembali mengulangi pernyataan Jongin dengan sedikit menambahkan tawa kecil di belakangnya.

"Aku ingin kau berkeinginan untuk menyenangkanku, Kyungsoo." Suara maskulin Jongin terdengar begitu lembut dan begitu memabukkan. Kyungsoo pikir ia tak akan bisa bertahan lebih lama di dalam sini jika lelaki it uterus berbicara padanya menggunakan nada bicara yang seperti ini.

Seingatnya, Insung pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang kegiatan yang akan membuatnya senang dengan Kyungsoo sebagai objeknya. Ia selalu meminta Insung melakukan hal ini dan hal itu pada tubuhnya sesuai apa yang lelaki tua itu contohkan kala pertama kali mereka mencobanya dulu sekali. Setiap kali Kyungsoo bertanya apa gunanya ia meminta lelaki itu melakukan ini itu pada tubuhnya, jawabannya akan sama dengan yang Jongin katakan. ' _Untuk menyenangkanku,'_. Namun, Insung juga bilang bahwa hal itu juga akan membawa kesenangan yang sama untuknya. Yang pada kenyataannya, kesenangan hanya akan mendatanginya ketika lubang sempitnya dibobol oleh penis milik Insung. Sisanya? Desahan palsu.

Lalu, apakah Jongin juga akan berlaku sama dengan Insung? Ketakutan sedikit menggelayuti pundak Kyungsoo. Jika begitu, apa artinya keinginannya selama ini untuk bisa bebas dari seks berbau pecutan dan borgol disana-sini? Apa arti keinginannya untuk bisa merasakan seks yang benar-benar lembut dan penuh perasaan? Apa ia tidak berhak mendapatkan seks yang dipenuhi aura cinta dan kasih sayang?

"Lalu, bagaimana aku melakukannya?" _Tolong jangan katakan aku harus memintamu mencambuki tubuhku atau memborgol tanganku dengan borgol besi yang menyakitkan itu._ Pinta Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Aku punya peraturan, dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Semua itu untuk kepuasanmu dan kesenanganku. Jika kau mematuhinya, aku akan memberikanmu hadiah. Dan jika kau mengabaikannya, aku akan menghukummu,"

Kyungsoo sempat melirik tumpukan cambuk yang tadi sempat ia pegang. _Apa itu artinya tubuhku akan penuh bekas cambukan lagi?_

"Oke, lalu… apa yang aku dapatkan dari semua itu?"

Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk menyeringai kecil sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Aku,"

 _Kau? Christ. Tentu saja! Tentu saja aku akan mendapatkanmu sepenuhnya! Dammit, Jongin!_

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke bawah. Aku bisa berpikir lebih jernih disana daripada terus disini bersamamu. Ini sangat menggangguku,"

Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Seolah berusaha meyakinkan bahwa jika Kyungsoo menerimanya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu, Kyungsoo." tatapan mata itu muncul lagi. Tatapan mata memohon milik Jongin yang baru dua kali ini muncul di hadapannya. Sedikit banyak, pertahanan Kyungsoo mulai benar-benar runtuh.

"Jika kau memutuskan untuk menandatangani dan menyetujui isi dokumennya," Jongin menggantung kalimatnya sambil terus menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo dan membawa lelaki itu ke ujung lorong dimana sebuah kamar bernuansa dominan putih berada disana. "ini akan jadi kamarmu. Kau berhak untuk mendekor ulang semuanya sesuai keinginanmu."

"Tunggu. Kau…memintaku pindah? Kemari?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Hanya tiap akhir pekan, Jumat malam hingga Minggu." balasnya. "Kita harus berunding dan berdiskusi tentang banyak hal jika kau menginginkan ini,"

"Jadi aku akan tidur disini tiap akhir pekan?"

"Ya," suara Jongin terdengar begitu tenang tapi juga terasa sedikit keraguan di dalamnya.

"Bersamamu?"

"Tidak, Kyungsoo. Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku tidak tidur dengan siapapun," ingat Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang nampaknya lupa. "Tidur denganmu waktu kau mabuk adalah pertama kalinya untukku,"

Kyungsoo tidak paham apakah ia harus bersorak kegirangan karena ia jadi pihak pertama yang bisa tidur satu ranjang dengan Jongin atau harus menggeram kesal karena lelaki itu terlihat begitu hangat dan dingin dalam waktu yang berdekatan? Sedetik lalu ia menjadi hangat dengan perlakuannya menjaga Kyungsoo yang mabuk dan muntah, lalu sekarang ia kembali menjadi dingin, menjadi Nicholas Grey yang pertama kali ia kenal.

"Lalu kau tidur di bawah?"

"Ya, aku tidur di tempat dimana kau tidur saat kau mabuk dulu,"

Pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas sekarang. Ia berharap ia bisa segera menghilang dari sini untuk sesaat. Apa perlu lelaki itu mengungkit kembali kondisi memalukan saat itu?

"Ayo, kita turun.."

Jongin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, lalu menuntunnya turun ke lantai bawah dimana kamar tidurnya berada. Tangan Jongin terasa sedikit lebih dingin, apa mungkin ia juga gugup seperti Kyungsoo?

"Kau lapar? Aku akan membuatkanmu makanan jika kau lapar,"

"Jongin," Kyungsoo mencegah Jongin yang hendak berbelok ke dapur setelah kaki mereka tak lagi ada di tangga. "Aku…punya banyak pertanyaan.."

Senyum kecil Jongin muncul lagi, kali ini jauh lebih menenangkan dari sebelumnya. Ia menuntun lelaki mungil itu menuju ke sofa ruang tamu, melewati _Grand Piano_ yang kadang ia mainkan jika sedang senggang.

"Kau boleh bertanya apapun, dan aku akan menjawabnya."

"Sejak tadi kau terus menyinggung tentang dokumen," gantung Kyungsoo. "Dokumen apa?"

"Itu adalah bagian lain dari perjanjian yang akan kau tanda tangani, Kyungsoo. Disana tertulis jelas tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan dan apa yang tidak akan kita lakukan. Aku ingin kau tahu dan paham apa saja batasanku, dan juga batasanmu." Jongin menjelaskan dengan santai. "Ini adalah hal yang dilakukan atas dasar rasa suka dan persetujuan satu sama lain, Kyungsoo."

"Lalu jika aku tidak ingin melakukannya?"

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tidak ingin?" tanyanya lagi seolah memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak salah berbicara. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau bebas memilih."

"Tapi artinya… kau dan aku tak akan punya hubungan apapun?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini adalah jenis hubungan yang bisa aku terima, Kyungsoo."

Satu lagi sisi misterius dari Jongin yang tidak mampu Kyungsoo pahami. Bagaimana bisa hubungan seperti ini adalah satu-satunya jenis hubungan yang bisa ia terima? Apa masa mudanya tidak mengenal romansa percintaan yang lebih _normal_?

"Aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam," Jongin kali ini tidak lagi bertanya, tapi sudah memberi pernyataan. Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo ikut bangun dari sofa dan mengikuti langkah Jongin menuju dapur yang ternyata bersatu dengan bar kecil.

"Jongin?"

"Hm?" lelaki itu menjawab sambil menyibukkan diri membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari makanan apa yang bisa ia suguhkan untuk Kyungsoo. "Apa kau suka _omelette?"_

"Ya, tak masalah." jawabnya cepat. "Jongin.. apa yang membuatmu begini? Maksudku… ya… seperti ini,"

Lelaki itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, tersenyum kecil lalu kembali fokus dengan penggorengannya dan minyak dan telur ayam yang akan ia hancurkan di penggorengan itu.

"Pertanyaanmu sedikit sulit, Kyungsoo." Jongin berbicara pelan, layaknya setelah ini ia akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih masuk akal. "Mengapa ada orang yang suka keju dan ada yang membencinya? Apa kau suka keju, Kyungsoo? Aku akan menambahkannya ke _omelette_ jika kau mau,"

 _Shit, apa kita sedang membahas tentang keju sekarang?_

"Tentu, itu akan menambah rasanya."

Jongin mengangguk dan menambahkan keju _mozzarella_ yang baru saja ia ambil dari lemari pendinginnya ke _omelette_ buatannya yang sudah hampir matang. Ia juga mengambil dua buah piring putih berukuran besar dan meletakkan salah satunya di hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau tadi bilang kau punya aturan tentang ini yang harus aku penuhi. Apa itu?"

"Kita akan membahasnya setelah makan," Jongin menuangkan separuh _omelette_ ke piring Kyungsoo dan sisanya ke piringnya sendiri. Ia mengambil anggur putih dari rak lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas yang ada di _counter_. "Makanlah,"

 _Kim Jongin dan segala macam kontrolnya. Ya Tuhan, benarkah aku harus kembali hidup sebagai seorang budak?_

"Kau sudah lama seperti ini?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Kau bilang kau melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang menginginkannya," Kyungsoo melahap telur dadar kejunya dan menatap Jongin lagi. "Lalu kenapa kau malah memilihku?"

Jongin meletakkan sendoknya, menatap Kyungsoo lembut hingga Kyungsoo merasa aura di sekitarnya mendadak panas. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, ada sesuatu tentangmu yang berbeda dari yang lainnya. Ada sesuatu tentangmu yang membuatku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian," Jongin kembali melahap makanannya sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku merasa seperti seekor ngengat yang terbang langsung menuju sebuah api unggun. Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Kyungsoo. Sangat _amat_ menginginkanmu, terutama ketika kau menggigit bibirmu seperti ini," Jongin menelan makanannya pelan bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang sadar bahwa ia baru saja melakukan kebiasaannya lagi.

"Lalu, sebelumnya kau melakukan semua ini dengan wanita? Berapa banyak?" pertanyaan itu begitu mengganjal di tenggorokan Kyungsoo. Benaknya penasaran tentang berapa banyak gadis yang bersedia bertekuk lutut di hadapan Jongin hanya demi dicambuk dan diborgol seperti yang pernah ia alami dengan Insung sebelum ia kenal dengan Jongin.

"Lima belas,"

"Mereka bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apa kau pernah menyakiti mereka?"

Jongin menelan makanannya susah payah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Ya,"

 _Shit._

"Apa itu artinya kau akan menyakitiku?"

Desahan napas berat Jongin meluncur begitu saja. "Aku akan melakukan segala hal yang kau minta, dan mungkin beberapa dari itu akan menyakitkan."

 _Damn! Tadi dia bilang tidak akan menyakitiku! Bagian mana yang harus kupercayai?_

"Kita akan bahas peraturannya setelah ini. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Jongin menunjuk pada piring Kyungsoo yang baru saja kosong.

"Ya,"

"Kalau begitu ayo," Jongin membawa piring kosong ke wastafel dapur dan melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju ke sofa ruang tamu. "Di dalam amplop ini ada dokumen yang berisi tentang semua peraturannya. Kau bisa membacanya kapanpun, jika ada hal yang tidak kau sukai, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku dan kita akan mendiskusikannya. Jika itu bisa dihilangkan, maka aku akan menghapusnya dari aturan,"

"Hal yang tidak aku sukai?" seingat Kyungsoo, Insung tak pernah bertanya apapun tentang hal yang tidak ia sukai saat prosesi menyakitkan itu ia lakukan. Seingatnya, Insung hanya meminta Kyungsoo melakukan apapun untuk menyenangkannya dengan begitu ia akan terus memberikan Kyungsoo apapun yang ia minta, termasuk posisinya sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin.."

Kening Jongin berkerut. "Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

"Aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini," _tentu saja, apa yang aku lakukan bersama Insung Hyung tak pernah punya kontrak dan perjanjian seperti ini. Ia tak lebih dari sekedar bajingan yang menggunakan tubuhku untuk kepuasannya saja! Mana pernah ia memikirkan bagaimana pendapatku tentang semuanya!_

"Ketika kau melakukan seks, pasti ada hal yang ingin dan tidak ingin kau lakukan, bukan? Kau harus jujur padaku, Kyungsoo. Jika tidak, ini tidak akan berhasil."

 _Oh tidak… tatapan memohon itu lagi! Jongin bisakah kau berhenti mengeluarkan tatapan itu?!_

Kyungsoo bergerak tidak nyaman. Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya tak sadar. Pikirannya berkecamuk.

 _Jujur padamu? Bagaimana aku bisa jujur padamu dan berkata bahwa aku sudah sering melakukan hal menyakitkan itu dengan direkturku selama empat tahun belakangan? Kau pikir aku bisa melakukannya? Tentu tidak, Jongin-ah! Kau tak boleh tahu tentang hal itu!_

"Aku tak tahu, Jongin. Aku tak pernah melakukan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak mengerti apa saja yang tidak aku sukai atau hal apa yang aku sukai saat seks," Kyungsoo memilih menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa terakhir kali lubangnya dibobol adalah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu di ruangan kerja direkturnya, bersama sang direktur.

"Maksudmu? Kau sama sekali tak pernah melakukan seks dengan siapapun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu seolah berusaha memberikan fakta bahwa ia memang seorang lelaki polos yang tak paham apapun tentang seks dan sebagainya pada Jongin.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!" Jongin menggeram sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah frustasinya. "Aku baru saja memperlihatkanmu—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." potong Kyungsoo lembut. "Hanya saja, topik pembicaraan kita tak pernah mengarah kesana. Lagipula kita bahkan bisa dibilang belum mengenal satu sama lain!" protes Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan tentang kehidupan seksualku pada klien kerjaku yang bahkan tak kukenal baik sebelumnya?"

Jongin mendesah pasrah, mencoba memahami perkataan Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan sisi salahnya. "Kau kemana saja selama ini?" tanya Jongin dengan tatapan sayu yang seolah menggoda Kyungsoo untuk melahap bibirnya langsung saat ini juga.

"Menunggu seseorang yang tepat?"

Bohong.

Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu sedangkan pagi tadi sebelum _flight_ kau baru saja selesai _phone sex_ dengan direkturmu, Do Kyungsoo?

 _I'm good on that pussy shit, I don't want what I can get.  
I want someone with secrets that nobody, nobody, nobody knows.._

Terbawa suasana yang cenderung lebih mendukung ditambah dengan rasa bersalahnya karena baru saja menunjukkan _ruang bermain_ nya yang berisi alat-alat yang identik dengan hubungan _dominant-submissive_ di ranjang, Jongin membawa bibir Kyungsoo dalam ciuman yang dalam dan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Ayo, kita harus meluruskan situasi.."

"Situasi? Situasi apa, Jongin?"

"Situasimu, Kyung. Aku akan bercinta denganmu malam ini,"

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika. _Apa Jongin baru saja bilang dia akan bercinta denganku?_

"T-tapi kau bilang—"

"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian untukmu." seringai Jongin muncul di akhir kalimatnya bersamaan dengan tindakannya yang menggendong Kyungsoo di pundaknya secara tiba-tiba seolah Kyungsoo tak lebih berat dari satu karung beras.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tubuhnya terlempar dan kini ada di atas ranjang milik Jongin.

"Jongin, tapi aku belum menandatangani dokumennya.."

"Lupakan soal dokumennya, lupakan soal perjanjiannya. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, aku benar-benar ingin _memasukimu_ malam ini Kyungsoo."

Jutaan penghuni kepala Kyungsoo bersorak-sorai dengan jawaban Jongin. Akhirnya apa yang selama ini ia inginkan sebentar lagi akan jadi kenyataan! Akhirnya apa yang selama ini hanya jadi fantasi masturbasinya semata, sebentar lagi akan jadi kenyataan! Jongin _'s will be inside of his tight hole!_

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika aku jadi yang pertama,"

 _Oh, sweetie pie! Jika saja kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal menjadikan lelaki sialan itu pria pertama yang menghujam lubangku sebelum kau!_

"Tentu,"

Saat ini antara Kyungsoo dan Jongin terdapat sebuah pintu masuk tak kasat mata yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu, hasrat yang tinggi dan segala macam aura penuh sensualitas. Satu langkah lagi, Jongin tak akan bisa kembali pada dirinya yang teguh pendirian dengan semua dokumen perjanjiannya. Satu langkah lagi, tak akan ada lagi Jongin yang terlalu kaku dengan segala hal tentang seks.

Jongin melangkah mundur setelah melempar Kyungsoo ke tempat tidur. Ia melepas kausnya lalu menurunkan celana panjangnya, tanpa menyisakan celana dalamnya yang tadinya menutupi bagian paling penting dari prosesi penyatuan ini. Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo kini sudah menumpukan dirinya pada lututnya. Pantatnya yang berisi, ia pastikan tak menyentuh tumit kakinya untuk mempermudah Jongin melepas ikatan celana panjangnya nanti. Perlahan, Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan melepas _sweater_ hitam yang lelaki itu pakai dan melemparnya ke segala arah. Lalu kepalanya bergerak turun menuju celana Kyungsoo yang masih belum terlepas. Tak sampai tiga detik, ikatan sabuk dan kancing celana Kyungsoo sudah lepas. Dan bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai berbaring, Jongin menarik celana sekaligus celana dalam Kyungsoo untuk ia lepas dalam satu kali gerakan.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang berbaring dengan kejantanan lemasnya yang tak jauh lebih besar dari miliknya membuat Jongin sempat meloloskan senyum kecilnya. Ia pun kembali mendekati Kyungsoo dengan perlahan setelah melepas celana dalamnya lebih dulu. Jongin menyempatkan diri menggoda Kyungsoo dengan meniupi tubuh Kyungsoo mulai dari paha bagian dalam, naik hinga menuju penis Kyungsoo yang perlahan mulai ereksi, lalu naik lagi menuju pusar Kyungsoo yang saat ini sedang dikecupi olehnya dengan sedikit sensual tentu saja. Puas bermain dengan pusar Kyungsoo yang sudah membuat si empunya merasa geli luar biasa, Jongin kembali merangkak naik sembari tetap meniupi dada Kyungsoo dan berakhir di leher lelaki berkulit seputih susu itu.

Tangan Kyungsoo berusaha merangkul leher Jongin tapi seperti biasa, Jongin menahannya dan memilih untuk meletakkan kedua tangan Kyungsoo di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

" _Don't move,"_ titah Jongin sembari memulai kembali ritual tiupan sensualnya di seluruh titik sensitif Kyungsoo yang ia temui sejak tadi.

Jongin hampir saja menyentil dahi Kyungsoo saat ia hendak sampai kembali di pusar Kyungsoo dan lelaki mungil itu malah menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Tawa kecil lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo yang tak mampu menahan geli akibat perlakuan Jongin sejak tadi.

"Jongin ayolah…"

Suara memohon Kyungsoo terdengar begitu menyenangkan bagi Jongin. Rasanya ini seperti pertama kali baginya melakukan hal-hal dewasa berbau ranjang pada orang lain selain wanita yang jadi penyebab perilakunya saat ini. Dibanding lima belas wanita yang pernah ada di bawahnya, keberadaan Kyungsoo seperti sebuah oase di gurun pasir yang begitu panas dan terik. Begitu menyegarkan, menggoda dan membuatnya merasa lebih puas berkali-kali lipat. Padahal jika ditilik, harusnya tak boleh ada lelaki yang bersanding dengannya lebih dari sekedar klien. Apa kata publik tentang semua ini? Namun Jongin memilih mendengarkan kata hatinya kali ini dan masa bodoh dengan bagaimana anggapan khalayak ramai pada keputusannya nanti.

Tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo menunggu lebih lama, Jongin pun memulai inti permainannya. Ia membuka bungkus foil dari kondom yang sudah ia ambil dari laci nakasnya tadi, memasangkannya ke penisnya sendiri, melumurinya dengan sedikit air liurnya dan memposisikannya tepat di depan lubang milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan masuk, kau bisa memelukku jika kau merasa sakit." Jongin berbisik selembut mungkin di telinga Kyungsoo yang sudah hampir hilang kendali karena hormonnya sudah benar-benar sedikit lagi sampai puncaknya.

Satu…

Dua…

Ti—

"AAAHH!"

Kyungsoo berteriak bersamaan dengan sudah masuknya penis Jongin ke dalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Teriakan itu tentu bukan tipuan semata karena kenyataannya ia belum pernah merasakan penis yang lebih besar dari milik Insung menembus lubangnya. Dan malam ini, fantasinya jadi nyata.

"Kau sangat ketat, Kyungsoo. Kau baik?" pertanyaan penuh perhatian dari Jongin meluluhkan lagi sisi gelap Kyungsoo yang selama ini kuat berdiri tegak tanpa goyah.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan juga Jongin yang terlihat cukup khawatir. Mata bulat Kyungsoo masih melebar dan tangannya masih memegangi lengan bawah Jongin. Ia merasa begitu penuh dengan hadirnya _Jongin_ di dalamnya. Begitu penuh, begitu membahagiakan, begitu memabukkan. Jongin memilih tetap diam untuk beberapa saat agar lelaki di bawahnya dapat menyesuaikan kehadiran _benda tumpul_ di dalam lubang sempitnya.

"Aku akan bergerak, Kyungsoo." Jongin menghela napasnya untuk beberapa saat, suaranya terdengar sedikit tertahan.

 _Oh! Shit!_

Jongin bergerak maju dan mundur secara perlahan, sambil menutup kedua matanya dan sedikit mengerang lalu menyodok titik sensitif Kyungsoo di dalam sana sekali lagi. Kyungsoo berteriak untuk kedua kalinya, dan Jongin menghentikan gerakannya sejenak.

"Lagi?" pertanyaan bodoh sebenarnya, tapi Jongin tetap bertanya untuk memastikan bahwa tidak hanya dirinya yang menikmati penyatuan ini.

"Ya," jawaban Kyungsoo tedengar cukup pasrah. Ia kemudian mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam setelah itu. Lalu ia merasakan Jongin kembali menusuknya di titik yang sama, dan berhenti lagi. Kyungsoo mengerang untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Lagi?"

"Ya, _please,_ Jongin.." kali ini jawaban Kyungsoo benar-benar murni permohonan karena dia sudah tak tahan dengan kenikmatan yang nampaknya belum sampai separuh di bawah sana.

Detik setelahnya Jongin kembali bergerak, kali ini tidak lagi berhenti di tengah jalan untuk bertanya pada Kyungsoo apakah ia harus melanjutkannya atau tidak. Jongin mengganti tumpuan tubuhnya menjadi pada kedua sikunya, sehingga kali ini berat badannya lebih terasa pada Kyungsoo. Gerakan Jongin cenderung perlahan, seolah berusaha mengajak tubuh serta respon alami dari tubuh Kyungsoo untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa tubuh lelaki mungil itu sudah terbiasa akan gerakan maju dan mundur dari penisnya di dalam sana, Jongin merasakan pinggul Kyungsoo mulai bisa mengimbangi pergerakannya perlahan.

Jongin memutuskan untuk mempercepat gerakannya. Bergerak terus dan terus, membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan desahan dan erangannya tanpa henti sejak tadi. Irama dan kecepatannya terus bertambah seolah pertanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan ada salah satu dari mereka yang mencapai puncaknya. Tangan kanan Kyungsoo saat ini sibuk berperan sebagai _lubang_ bagi penisnya agar seluruh cairan putih miliknya juga bisa keluar dengan leluasa.

Kali ini Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo, ia memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan rakus, bertarung dengan lidahnya untuk beberapa detik kemudian kembali menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Ia pikir, orgasme tak akan bisa terasa senikmat ini. Maksudnya, selama bersama Insung ataupun sedang masturbasi, sensasi yang timbul pada tubuhnya tak pernah sedahsyat ini. Pikiran Kyungsoo mendadak kosong dan hanya diisi oleh Jongin, Jongin dan Jongin.

"Keluarlah untukku, Kyungsoo.." bisik Jongin lembut pada Kyungsoo. Entah sial atau beruntung, tak sampai dua detik setelah bisikan Jongin, tubuh Kyungsoo menegang, keringatnya mulai bercucuran lebih deras dan punggungnya secara reflek melengkung ke atas bersamaan dengan klimaks ledakan air maninya di bawah sana.

Berselang tiga puluh detik kurang lebih, giliran tubuh Jongin merasakan hal yang sebelumnya dirasakan Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya menegang, keringatnya mengucur lebih deras, ia memilih untuk memeluk Kyungsoo saat puncaknya tiba..

"KYUNGSOO!"

-.o0o.-

 _I need a gangsta, to love me better, than all the others do.._

Cahaya matahari pagi mulai mengusik tidur tenang Kyungsoo jadi dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan berniat untuk menutupi jendela kamar dengan gorden. Namun ketika membuka mata, ia menemukan sosok lain berada di sampingnya. Lelaki itu sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah polosnya yang tetap saja terlihat begitu tampan dan menggodanya. Kekehan Kyungsoo lolos begitu saja melihat satu lagi sisi dari Jongin yang tak selalu ditunjukkan ke banyak orang.

Akhirnya, alih-alih menutup gorden dan kembali tidur, Kyungsoo memilih untuk pergi ke dapur dan memasak sarapan untuknya dan Jongin. Mengandalkan _music player_ milik Jongin, Kyungsoo pun memulai rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan di apartemennya; membuat sarapan. Yang berbeda, ia berada di _penthouse_ Jongin dan hanya memakai _sweater_ milik Jongin yang sedikit kebesaran untuknya.

Kyungsoo sibuk menggoreng _bacon_ dan menyiapkan adonan untuk _pancake_ sambil tak lupa tetap menggoyangkan badannya mengikuti irama lagu yang mengalun dari _music player_ milik Jongin. Bahkan sesekali, ia juga ikut bernyanyi.

 _"Nal neomuneomuneomu, neomuneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu, neo~muneomuneomu neomuneomuneomu, neomu johahamyeon geuttae malhaejwo~~"_

"Kau mengagetkanku!" Kyungsoo berjengit kaget saat berbalik dari prosesi mengaduk adonan sambil bergoyang dan menemukan Jongin sudah duduk di kursi bar sambil menatapnya dengan penuh senyum.

"Kau sangat bersemangat hari ini," Jongin menyempatkan meloloskan senyum lebarnya karena memang lelaki mungil itu begitu menggemaskan pagi ini di matanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Apa kau lapar?"

" _I'm starving,_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil, "Baguslah! Karena aku akan membuat _pancake_ untukmu!"

Jongin tertawa kecil. Ini pertama kali baginya menemukan seseorang yang menemaninya mengawali hari di _penthouse_ nya. Jongin pikir harusnya ini terasa aneh dan tidak nyaman karena ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan semuanya. Nyatanya, kehadiran Kyungsoo justru membuatnya terasa lebih genap, tak lagi merasa kosong karena ganjil.

"Kau benar-benar pintar memasak rupanya," puji Jongin pada hasil karya Kyungsoo yang sudah setengah masuk ke perutnya.

"Kau pikir aku bercanda saat itu?" kesal Kyungsoo sambil memukul lengan Jongin pelan. "Aku sudah hidup mandiri sejak kecil, kalau tidak memasak sendiri, siapa yang akan membuatkanku makanan?"

"Kau bilang kau tinggal bersama Wonwoo dan juga di panti asuhan. Memangnya mereka tak memberimu makan?"

Kyungsoo mendesah gemas. "Bukan begituuuu!" tangannya kembali ke lengan Jongin. "Kau ini benar-benar tidak mengerti, ya?"

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya bercanda." senyuman Jongin meruntuhkan rasa kesal Kyungsoo, apalagi saat laki-laki itu menggenggam tangannya dan membersihkan tiap ujung jari tangan kanannya dengan mulutnya karena terkena sirup maple. " _Let's get you cleaned up,"_

Kyungsoo sukses meledakkan beberapa puluh kembang api dengan bunga api merah muda beserta beberapa bubuk bedak warna senada di sekitar wajahnya. Hanya dengan perlakuan semacam itu dan perintah ajakan mandi bersama oleh Jongin, lelaki mungil itu tak bisa mengendalikan kebahagiaannya. Lihatlah bagaimana kini ia dengan tetap malu-malu kucing, melepas _sweater_ milik Jongin dan meletakkannya di lantai kamar mandi lalu perlahan masuk ke dalam _bath tub_ yang sudah diisi air oleh Jongin satu atau dua menit lalu.

Jongin masuk tak lama kemudian, menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk di dalam _bath tub,_ setelah sebelumnya ia sempat menyeringai kecil melihat tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo terpampang begitu jelas di hadapannya. Dia sebenarnya sama saja seperti laki-laki lainnya yang tak bisa benar-benar mengontrol hormonnya ketika dihadapkan pada figur mulus nan menggoda seperti Kyungsoo. Terlebih, Kyungsoo adalah laki-laki yang seharusnya tak punya badan seperti itu. Apa ada salah paham antara permintaan kedua orangtua Kyungsoo dan keputusan Tuhan sehingga dia muncul dengan segala kesempurnaannya? Jika iya, sepertinya ia akan sangat bersyukur dengan kesalahpahaman tersebut.

Selama kegiatan mandi bersama, tak banyak kegiatan berbau seks yang mereka lakukan. Selain karena Jongin memang menjaga sendiri hormonnya agar tak meledak di saat tidak tepat, ia juga memikirkan kondisi lubang sempit milik lelaki _nya_ yang mungkin masih terasa sakit saat ini. Jadilah kegiatan mandi bersama mereka terlalui dengan sangat _sangat_ aman dan normal.

Namun nampaknya, Kim Jongin benar-benar tak bisa mengalahkan hormonnya dengan benar.

" _Do you trust me?_ " sebuah kalimat pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Jongin sesaat setelah Kyungsoo memakai handuknya untuk menutupi area _penting_ di bawah sana. Nampaknya, setelah ini akan ada perang kedua yang tak kalah menarik.

Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin dengan anggukan pelan seolah mengerti bahwa lelaki di depannya ini sedang berusaha tetap tenang dengan kenyataan bahwa kadar hormon mereka sama-sama berada dalam kategori tinggi. Jongin melepaskan ikatan handuk Kyungsoo, meninggalkan lelaki itu menuju ruang pakaiannya, mengambil sebuah dasi dari laci penyimpanan dasinya dan kembali pada Kyungsoo.

" _Hold out your wrists,"_ perintah Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang kemudian segera mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dengan dasinya. Pandangannya tak pernah lagi mangkir dari kedua mata Kyungsoo, senyum tipis Kyungsoo kadang ia tangkap sebagai satu sinyal bahwa lelaki itu juga menunggunya melakukan ini.

Kyungsoo? Ia sudah tak sabar mengetahui bagaimana Jongin akan beraksi. Karena bahkan ia sudah sangat akrab dengan perlakuan seperti ini sejak empat tahun terakhir. Bedanya, ia tak pernah benar-benar menikmati semuanya. Karena sekali lagi, ia tak mencintai Insung seperti ia yang (mungkin) mencintai Jongin.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sudah berada di ranjang Jongin lagi, tentu saja tanpa busana. Tangannya yang terikat dasi kini sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

" _Don't move, got it?"_

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Katakan padaku kau mengerti peraturannya,"

"Aku tak akan menggerakkan lenganku," lanjut Kyungsoo dengan nada kegelian karena sejak tadi kejantanannya sudah saling bersentuhan dengan milik Jongin.

" _Good boy,"_

Lalu setelahnya, kesialan Kyungsoo dimulai. Berawal dari kebiasaan Jongin terlebih dulu meniupi leher Kyungsoo lalu kemudian turun menuju dada dan—

" _Stay still_!" Jongin reflek mengembalikan tangan Kyungsoo ke tempatnya semula saat lelaki itu tanpa sengaja menggerakkannya dan hendak merangkul Jongin. Kyungsoo meringis lalu mengangguk sejenak dan Jongin melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sudah hampir mendekati penis milik Kyungsoo.

"Katakanlah, 'ya', Kyungsoo.."

"Pada…. ahh… pada apa?"

" _To be mine_ ,"

Kyungsoo masih larut dalam perasaan melayang karena perlakuan Jongin pada seluruh kulit sensitifnya itu. Bahkan putingnya saja sudah mengeras sejak tadi seolah menjadi tanda bahwa pemiliknya sudah sangat butuh dipuaskan sekarang.

Sayangnya, sebelum Jongin sampai pada penis Kyungsoo dan sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya, sebuah suara yang mengganggu mereka datang.

"Nicholas? _Nicholaaas~"_

Dahi Jongin sesaat mengernyit saat sayup-sayup telinganya mendengar suara Ibunya di _penthouse_ nya. Namun setelahnya, ia yakin bahwa suara itu memang suara milik Ibunya.

" _Shit."_ Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu mulai melepas ikatan dasinya pada pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Jongin?"

" _It's my Mom,_ "

Kyungsoo melepaskan tawa tertahannya. _Apa begini wajahnya jika sedang ketahuan akan bercinta? Kenapa lucu sekali?_

" _But I'm naked, Nicholas.."_

" _Get dressed,_ "

Jongin meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah ikatan pada pergelangan tangan lelaki itu sudah terlepas. Ia kemudian segera memakai celana panjangnya beserta celana dalam, lalu mengambil kaus asal dan segera keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

" _Maybe Mister Grey still sleeping,"_

 _"Still sleeping? At this hour? What he—ahh, here you are.."_

" _I'm sorry Mister Grey,"_

 _"It's fine, I know how she can be."_ Jongin mendekati Ibunya dan mencium pipi kanan dan kiri wanita itu dengan sayang lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

" _She? If you're trying to avoid me, the very least you can do is call me by my correct name which is 'Mom',"_ kekehan _Mrs. Grey_ menguar di _penthouse_ Jongin.

"Hai," sebuah suara lain yang muncul mengagetkan _Mrs. Grey_. Datang dengan celananya dan _sweater_ kebesaran milik Jongin, Kyungsoo berusaha menyapa calon mertuanya dengan sopan.

" _Oh dear God, you've kidnappin' an angel or what, Nicholas?"_

" _Mom_ , _this is Do Kyungsoo. Kyung, meet my Mother, Doctor Anastasia Trevelyan Grey."_

" _Oh, my dear. You have no idea how delighted I'm to meet you,"_

Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu malu dan tersenyum. " _Nice to meet you too, Doctor Grey."_

" _Ana, please. Oh, Nicholas, he's so cute. You're very-very cute, honey."_

 _"Thank you,"_ Kyungsoo tersenyum pada _Mrs. Grey_ sebelum kembali membenarkan bajunya yang mungkin masih terlihat berantakan.

" _What happened with a call before dropping by, Mom?"_

 _"Oh, and have your henchmen give me the run around? No thank you. I'll take my chances."_ _Mrs. Grey_ menjawab pertanyaan putra pertamanya dengan santai. " _I was in the neighborhood and I thought, perhaps, we could have lunch?"_

 _" I can't today. I have to drive Kyungsoo to the airport,"_ Jongin menolak sopan permintaan Ibunya karena memang setelah ini ia sudah harus mengantar lelaki mungilnya ke bandara untuk kembali ke DC.

Sedang sibuk berbincang, ponsel Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berbunyi.

 _"It's okay, take it. I was just showing Mother out,"_

" _Excuse me,"_

 _Mrs. Grey_ mengikuti langkah putranya perlahan, tapi tetap menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang hendak naik ke lantai dua. "Kyungsoo,"

" _Yea?"_

 _"It was a joy to meet you, darlin'. I'm having the whole family over for dinner two weeks from now at my house. We're having a celebration, my wedding anniversary. You must come.."_

Dahi Jongin sempat berkerut ketika mendengar Ibunya mengajak Kyungsoo untuk datang ke perayaan pernikahan kedua orangtuanya. " _We'll see, Mom."_

 _"Nice to meet you, Doctor Grey!"_

 _"You too, honey.."_

Kyungsoo memutuskan kembali pada seseorang yang meneleponnya sepagi ini. " _Halo?"_

 _"Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponnya, Kyungsoo?"_

 _Shit. Insung Hyung?_

"Aku sedang di kamar mandi tadi, ada apa _Hyung_?"

 _"Tidak masalah, aku hanya merindukanmu. Dan juga, aku ingin tanya apa minggu depan kau punya waktu? Aku sangat ingin menemuimu di DC, pekerjaan di Seoul terlalu menumpuk dan aku butuh liburan."_

 _SHIT! Aku harus bagaimana?!_

"A-ah, ya, tentu. Aku akan mengatur jadwalnya. Pekerjaan disini juga cukup banyak jadi aku akan luangkan waktuku,"

 _"Bagus, kau sedang apa sekarang? Hyojin baru saja bangun dan aku kelaparan, rasanya ingin memakanmu saja daripada menunggunya memasakkanku sarapan.."_

"Kau bisa melakukannya minggu depan, kan, _Hyung_? Aku sedang menuju apartemen Wonwoo, kami berjanji untuk makan pagi bersama jadi aku akan menjemputnya sekarang."

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jaga lubangmu baik-baik juga ya, Sayang. Aku merindukanmu~"_

Kyungsoo susah payah mengusahakan pembicaraan mereka tidak berlangsung lama. _Sialan,_ _kenapa aku tidak lihat dulu siapa yang menelepon tadi?_

"Kau baik?"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat menoleh pada Jongin yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang digadang-gadang akan jadi miliknya jika ia habis _bermain_ dengan Jongin di _playroom_. "Ya, hanya telepon dari Wonu. Tidak ada yang penting,"ujarnya. "Aku suka Ibumu, dia baik.."

Jongin sempat terkekeh sebelum menjawab Kyungsoo. " _She's excited,_ dia belum pernah melihatku bersama lelaki atau wanita sebelumnya. Kau yang pertama,"

Kyungsoo menunduk, sedikit tersipu.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas. Kau bisa tertinggal pesawat,"

Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti langkah Jongin yang kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil tas ransel Kyungsoo dan segera turun ke bawah untuk mengantar Kyungsoo menuju bandara kembali ke DC.

 _To always forgive me, rather die with me, that's just what gangsters do.._

-.o0o.-

Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak terakhir Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di _penthouse_ Jongin. Setelah beberapa menit lalu ia baru saja _landing_ , kini ia sudah berada di mobil bersama Sean menuju _penthouse_ Jongin di _Escala Apartment_.

 _"That's not going to work! What? Well then, tell them that they don't have 24 hours. That is unacceptable! I need to know. Just keep me informed."_

Kyungsoo datang saat Jongin baru saja selesai berteriak pada seseorang yang sedang meneleponnya.

" _Is everything okay?"_

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu kau khawatirkan,"

Kyungsoo mendadak merasa tidak enak pada Jongin karena mengganggunya. "Aku bisa kembali pulang, jika kau mau.."

 _"No, no. That's the last thing I want. Now, I wanna take you to my playroom,"_ Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan serius.

" _But I haven't sign the paper yet,"_

" _I'm well aware. Call it due diligence_ ,"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, " _Okay,"_

Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin menuju lantai dua, tempat dimana _Jongin's Playroom_ berada. Dadanya berdebar, menantikan akan bagaimanakah perilaku Jongin terhadapnya? Apakah akan sama seperti yang Insung lakukan pertama kali dulu, atau akan berbeda? Ketakutan sedikit menghampirinya, apalagi saat ia sudah sampai di depan pintu _Playroom_. Dan saat lelaki yang lebih muda membuka pintu, ketakutan lebih besar kembali menghantam pikiran Kyungsoo.

 _My freakness is on the loose ,and running all over you.  
Please, take me to places that nobody, nobody knows.._

Jongin sangat sadar bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, Kyungsoo akan merasakan bagaimana dan apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan bila mereka sudah ada di dalam _Playroom._ Jongin juga sadar, mungkin lelaki mungil itu ketakutan, terlihat dari bagaimana gugupnya ia saat ini. Namun Jongin tidak bisa lagi menahan keinginannya mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada kehidupan gelapnya yang selama ini tak pernah ia buka pada siapapun. Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo mengenal kehidupan gelapnya seperti ia mengenal kehidupan sosialnya. Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo menjadi bagian dari seluruh sisi hidupnya. Jongin menginginkan Kyungsoo, sepenuhnya.

Berharap Kyungsoo bisa sedikit rileks dan santai, Jongin memilih untuk mengawali pertemuan mereka hari ini dengan sebuah ciuman. Tidak terlalu dalam dan panjang seperti biasanya, tapi akan ia pastikan bahwa hal itu dapat menjadi pemanasan yang setimpal bagi Kyungsoo. Detik setelah Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam kamar dan berhenti tepat di belakang Jongin yang tiba-tiba membalikkan badan, ciuman itu dimulai. Dengan satu tangan di pipi kiri Kyungsoo dan tangan lain di pinggang kanannya, Jongin menjadikan ciuman mereka yang sudah kesekian kali ini jadi sebuah kebiasaan tak boleh dilupakan setiap kali mereka bertemu di luar ruang publik. Hanya beberapa lumatan kecil terjadi dan ditutup dengan aksi menggigit bibir bawah milik Kyungsoo yang memang selalu jadi titik lemah Jongin.

"Bagus, sekarang, lepaskan sepatumu." titah Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil lalu segera melepaskan sepatunya dan melemparnya ke samping.

"Angkat tanganmu ke atas," Jongin kembali memerintah Kyungsoo kemudian dengan segera melepaskan kaus yang Kyungsoo pakai beserta celana panjangnya.

"Kau punya tubuh yang indah, Kyungsoo. Aku ingin kau tak perlu malu saat kau harus bertelanjang di depanku, kau mengerti?"

Kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi karena suasana yang ada sekarang adalah serius, maka ia mengurungkan niatnya. _Malu untuk telanjang? Asal kau tahu saja Jongin, setiap kali bertemu denganmu, di dalam pikiranku hanyalah tentang kau dan aku di atas ranjang dan bercinta. Bagaimana kau masih menyuruhku untuk tidak malu telanjang? Oh, my sweetie boy.._

" _Yes, Sir._ " Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

"Kau menggigit bibirmu lagi, sekarang berbalik!"

Kyungsoo sudah membaca hampir semua bagian dari dokumen yang Jongin berikan padanya. Kurang lebih, semuanya berisi tentang beberapa hal yang sering ia lakukan dengan Insung. Sedikit banyak, Kyungsoo yakin ia sudah cukup mahir dalam hal menjadi _submissive_ , tapi masalahnya ini adalah Jongin. Seorang pria yang tak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo masih menjadi seorang _slave_ dari orang lain. Masalahnya ini adalah Jongin, pria yang semakin lama semakin membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta dan semakin tak ingin menyakitinya dengan jatidirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Setiap aku memintamu ada di _Playroom_ , inilah yang harus kau lakukan." Jongin memberi jeda cukup panjang pada kalimatnya. "Kau harus berlutut, menungguku di balik pintu. Lakukan sekarang,"

Kyungsoo mendadak terserang perasaan bahagia yang amat sangat. Selain ia dapat dikategorikan dalam kondisi _excited_ sekarang, ia juga dapat dikategorikan dalam kondisi yang setengah gila karena sedang berusaha menahan seluruh hormon gilanya yang justru akan membuatnya dalam masalah jika ia lepas pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Dengan degupan jantung yang lebih cepat, ia menuruti perkataan Jongin.

"Tangan berada di atas paha,"

Kyungsoo merasakan bahwa Jongin bergerak menjauhinya tapi ia tak tahu kemana laki-laki itu pergi. Ganti baju mungkin? Dan benar saja, tak sampai lima menit lelaki muda itu muncul dengan _topless_ dan celana jins yang lebih santai dari pakaian kerjanya tadi. Ia masih menyibukkan diri di belakang Kyungsoo dengan terlebih dulu mengambil _handcuffs_ kulit dan sebuah _riding crop_. Ia mendekati Kyungsoo perlahan dengan meletakkan _handcuffs_ nya terlebih dulu di lantai yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit kaget karena perlakuan lelaki itu yang tiba-tiba.

" _Hold out your hand,"_

Kyungsoo menuruti Jongin, dan Jongin menata posisi tangan Kyungsoo sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Kemudian, ia menyapukan dengan lembut ujung dari _riding crop_ nya dari leher Kyungsoo lalu menuju pundak Kyungsoo, lengan atas lalu lengan bawah dan terakhir telapak—

"Ah!"

Kyungsoo melepaskan sebuah teriakan kecil tanpa suara saat ujung _riding crop_ dipecutkan Jongin di telapak tangannya.

"Apakah terasa sakit?"

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo sudah seratus persen berdiri seluruhnya akibat perlakuan Jongin. Ia merasa geli sekaligus _horny_.

"Tidak," Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya yang sedikit memburu sekarang.

" _See?_ Kebanyakan rasa takutmu hanya ada di kepala saja." balas Jongin. " _Come_ ," ia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ia cambuk dengan _riding crop_ lalu mengajaknya turun menuju lantai dimana ranjang besar dan beberapa koleksi alat-alat _BDSM_ berada.

Jongin terlihat menurunkan langit-langit di atasnya yang berupa sebuah rangka besi yang Jongin gunakan untuk menempatkan borgol Kyungsoo selagi ia mengeksplorasi tubuh lelaki itu sepuasnya tanpa gangguan kedua tangannya. Setelah memborgol Kyungsoo dengan dua borgol berbahan kulit, Jongin menggantungkan Kyungsoo di langit-langit kamarnya.

 _You got me hooked up on the feeling, you got me hanging from the ceiling.  
Got me up so high I'm barely breathing, so don't let me go.._

Setelah memastikan bahwa lelakinya sudah aman tergantung di langit-langit besi kamarnya, Jongin berjalan memutari Kyungsoo dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di belakang lelaki itu. Perbedaan tinggi mereka kini jadi keuntungan bagi Jongin untuk meraup leher mulus Kyungsoo dengan lebih leluasa. Bibir Jongin sudah bergerilya di leher dan telinga Kyungsoo, membuat si empunya bergerak tak nyaman karena rasa geli. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tangan Jongin sudah bermain dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo memastikan diri berada di atas awan karenanya.

Puas bermain dengan tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang, kini Jongin beralih pada tubuh bagian depan. Dengan seringai kecil yang ia berikan pada Kyungsoo sebelum memulai aksinya, Jongin saat ini punya kepercayaan diri ditambah dengan hormonal tingkat tinggi dalam dirinya. Seperti biasa, ia akan menuruni tubuh Kyungsoo bagian depan dengan beberapa tiupan menggelikan di daerah dada, kecupan penuh sensualitas di bagian perut lalu kemudian acara pembukaan atau pelepasan celana dalam yang membuat penis Kyungsoo mencuat dengan cepat. Jongin menyempatkan menghirup bau _precum_ dari celana dalam Kyungsoo.

 _Sialan, kenapa rasanya begitu nikmat dan menegangkan bila Jongin yang melakukan semuanya?_ Kyungsoo menggeram dan mengumpati dirinya sendiri yang lagi-lagi terlihat begitu pasrah tanpa kuasa saat tubuhnya disentuh, dicambuk dan dirangsang secara perlahan oleh Jongin.

Lelaki yang lebih muda sudah puas menghirup aroma _precum_ milik Kyungsoo, jadi sekarang ia kembali bermain dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Kali ini dengan menggunakan _riding crop_ nya, ia menyentuh lembut dan menelusuri tubuh bagian samping milik Kyungsoo, menuju ke punggung lalu turun menuju pantat seksi milik lelaki bermata bulat itu. Dan saat sampai disana..

"Ahh!"

Teriakan itu kembali muncul. Menjadikan tubuh Kyungsoo secara reflek bergerak ke depan, membusungkan dada dan penisnya, membiarkan pantat berisinya terekspos dengan lebih jelas oleh Jongin.

" _How do you feel?"_ Jongin akhirnya membuka kebisuan yang selama ini terjadi karena dirinya fokus pada memuaskan Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya sendiri.

" _Good_ ," jawaban Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan menuju desahan karena hampir tak ada tenaga yang ia gunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

Senyum seringai Jongin muncul lagi, dan Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya membenci itu. Ia merasa setiap kali senyum seringai itu muncul, maka akan ada tindakan lain dari Jongin yang berbau pecutan menyenangkan pada dirinya.

 _It feels great and surprising indeed!_

Tebakan Kyungsoo ternyata cukup tepat sasaran, karena beberapa detik setelah Jongin melewatkan _riding crop_ nya ke area dagu, bibir Kyungsoo lalu turun menuju dua _nipple_ nya. Tanpa Kyungsoo tahu, seringai Jongin kini melebar.

"Ahh!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak reflek ke arah belakang menyusul pecutan yang dilakukan oleh Jongin pada bagian tepat di bawah dua _nipple_ nya barusan. Masih berusaha bernapas atas apa yang terjadi, pecutan Jongin kembali datang dan kali ini tempatnya ada di perut Kyungsoo tepat dimana jika turun sekitar lima senti lagi, maka _riding crop_ itu akan menemukan penis Kyungsoo yang masih dalam posisi sama sejak dilepaskan dari kurungan celana dalamnya

"Ahh!"

" _Quiet_ ," Jongin berbisik pada Kyungsoo yang tersenyum kecil menahan nikmat.

Kini posisi Kyungsoo kembali diubah, dengan kedua tangan yang diikat menggunakan tali dan ujung talinya dihubungkan pada sebuah lingkaran lebih mirip cincin besar yang ada di ranjang, Kyungsoo kini resmi menungging di depan Jongin. Setelahnya? Sebuah tamparan di pantat mulusnya hadir dari tangan besar Jongin yang membuat satu desahan Kyungsoo akhirnya lolos.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk akhirnya melepas satu-satunya kain yang menutupi bagian penting miliknya. Begitu ia selesai dengan memasang kondom dan melumurinya dengan air liurnya, ia pun memulai penyatuannya dengan lubang Kyungsoo.

"AAHH!"

Kyungsoo mendapatkan dua hingga tiga kali hujaman tepat di prostatnya sebelum ia berpindah posisi menjadi kembali bergantung di langit-langit untuk kembali dihujam tepat di prostatnya oleh Jongin. Butuh tak lebih dari dua hingga tiga pijatan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo akhirnya merasakan miliknya orgasme, dan butuh lebih dari sepuluh hujaman untuk Kyungsoo bisa menikmati ledakan puncak milik Jongin di dalamnya.

Desahan demi desahan tertahan mengiringi penyatuan keduanya sore ini. Kyungsoo yang lelah kini sudah berada dalam pelukan Jongin untuk kemudian ia bawa menuju kamar Kyungsoo yang terdapat di ujung ruangan. Dan tak sampai lima menit, Kyungsoo tertidur.

 _I need a gangsta, to love me better, than all the others do.._

Tak sampai tiga jam setelahnya, Kyungsoo bangun dengan rasa sakit yang lumayan terasa di bagian belakangnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya, lalu memandang ke sekitar kamarnya. _Tak ada Jongin? Bukankah barusan ia menciumku untuk membangunkanku?_

Kyungsoo menyadari bahwa sepertinya Jongin memang masuk ke kamarnya untuk membangunkannya karena ia menemukan sebuah setelan jas warna _peach_ , sebuah kemeja putih untuk dalaman jasnya dan celana dalam berada di kursi dekat tempat tidurnya. Tak mau Jongin menunggunya lebih lama, Kyungsoo pun memutuskan segera mandi.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo turun dari lantai dua menuju lantai satu _penthouse_ Jongin dan menemukan Jongin sedang berdiri menatap jalanan Seattle dengan alunan musik dansa yang mengalun bebas.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang baru menyadari bahwa lelaki mungil itu sudah turun.

"Ingat _Mom_ pernah menyinggung tentang makan malam keluarga? Hari ini adalah perayaan _wedding anniversary Mom and Dad_."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Ya, tentu. Aku ingat,"

" _Dance with me,"_

Kyungsoo menyanggupi ajakan Jongin untuk berdansa dengannya walaupun ia tak memakai alas kaki. Jongin terlihat begitu hati-hati dan penuh kontrol saat mengajari Kyungsoo gerakan berdansa sesuai dengan alunan lagu yang menggema di _penthouse_ nya malam ini. Beberapa gerakan berputar, lalu akhirnya mereka sampai pada gerakan dimana Jongin melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk berdansa sendiri. Dan seperti dugaannya, lelaki itu berdansa dengan lucu, seperti biasa.

"Kenapa kau tertawaaa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil meloloskan tawa kecilnya lalu berlari kecil menuju Jongin untuk kemudian membawa lelaki itu dalam ciuman panjang sebelum berangkat menuju rumah kedua orangtua Jongin.

Tiga puluh menit dibutuhkan Sean untuk membawa Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke rumah orangtua sang atasan.

 _"Welcome Mister Grey,"_

 _"Oh, honey, they're here!"_

 _Mrs. Grey_ menyambut kedatangan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. _"You're here. Welcome, welcome.."_

 _"Kyung, you've met my Mother."_ Jongin memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kembali pada Ibunya. _"And this is my Father, Christian."_

 _"Hi, nice to meet you,"_

 _"Nice to meet you too. There's been a lot of speculation!"_

 _"Oh my God, you're real!"_ seorang gadis terlihat turun dari tangga dan mendatangi Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

" _She's my sister, Kate._ Dia tak punya nama Korea karena dia lahir dan besar disini," jelas Jongin sesaat sebelum Ayahnya mengambil alih kuasa atas Kyungsoo untuk membawanya ke ruang makan. Perayaan hari jadi pernikahannya kali ini memang tak ia buat meriah, selain karena kesibukannya, ia juga tak terlalu senang dengan keramaian di rumah.

" _This is my another son, James. I heard you've met him!"_

 _"Yea, Sir. We've already met before,"_

Kyungsoo menyempatkan memeluk Wonwoo yang ternyata juga datang ke acara ini.

" _Happy wedding anniversary, Mom, Dad."_ seru James ketika mendapati seluruh anggota keluarganya sudah duduk di kursi makan.

 _"Happy anniversary, Mister Grey, Mrs. Grey.."_

 _"Happy anniversary, Christian, Ana.."_

 _"Happy anniversary, Dad, Mom."_

 _"Happy happy happy for both of you!"_

Christian dan Ana tersenyum dan berterimakasih pada seluruh putra-putri mereka ditambah dengan dua lelaki lain yang sepertinya akan jadi calon menantu mereka di masa depan. Pembicaraan selanjutnya yang dilakukan sambil makan malam adalah tentang pekerjaan dua laki-laki asing yang saat ini ikut makan malam keluarga Grey.

" _So you're the CEO of DJ Company? Nicholas talk much about you,"_

 _"I'm not the CEO, Christian. Just the temporary director of our DC's office. Soon, there will be the new one, the official one."_

 _"And you're his assistant, Wonwoo?"_

 _"Yes, Mrs. Grey.."_

 _"Kyungsoo, so you're from Seoul? You're family too?"_

 _"My father was from London but lived in Busan and move to Seoul since almost thirty years ago after married with my Mom. "_

 _"London? I have lot of friends there, maybe your father was one of them!"_

 _"Could be, Christian.."_

 _"I would like to meet them someday,"_

 _"I'm sorry Ana, but my parents had passed away.. so, yeah.."_

 _"Oh my dear, I'm sorry darlin'.. They've gone for long time?"_

 _"Since I was six, so yeah it's long enough.."_

Christian masih menatap Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, kedua mata bulat anak itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang di masa lalunya. Seseorang yang tak lagi ingin ia temui, seseorang yang masuk dalam daftar hitam miliknya, seseorang yang sama sekali tak ia ingini untuk masuk dan menjadi bagian dalam keluarganya.

 _"I'm sorry, Kyungsoo, but have we met before?"_

Pertanyaan Ayahnya sontak mengundang tanda tanya di kepala Jongin.

" _No, Christian. This is I believe, our first time."_

 _"Please don't say such a joke to him, Dad.."_ Jongin yang merasa bahwa Ayahnya hanya bergurau pun segera menasehatinya.

" _No, I'm serious. His eyes somehow remind me to someone, but it's alright. Maybe it's just my bad memories you know? Come on, let's eat!"_

Kyungsoo mengangguk, Jongin mendesah lega. Akhirnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan untuk lelakinya berakhir juga. Ya, walau sejak tadi tangan kirinya tak berhenti menyentuh paha Kyungsoo, tapi ia senang bahwa akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar fokus _menggerayangi_ Kyungsoo disini.

Sayangnya, lelaki mungil itu masih cukup waras untuk menerima _seducing_ di tempat umum begini, jadilah sejak tadi ketika Jongin menempatkan tangannya di pahanya, ia akan langsung menurunkannya dari sana setelah lebih dulu melihat situasi sekitarnya apakah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak.

Terlepas dari interaksi antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo, Christian disisi lain masih merasa bahwa ingatannya tentang kedua mata Kyungsoo bukanlah bagian dari memorinya yang sudah tercampur-campur atau sudah tidak lagi sejelas saat ia masih muda. Kedua mata itu, entah kenapa terasa seperti membawa aura gelap dalam kehidupannya sekali lagi. Kedua mata itu bagi Christian, terasa seperti mata iblis yang kembali mengintai keluarganya setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang. Dan perasaan Christian mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu punya rahasia yang bahkan tak diketahui putra sulungnya sekalipun.

 _To always forgive me, rather die with me, that's just what gangsters do.._

-.o0o.-


	5. Last Shove

Dua bulan sudah Kyungsoo lalui dengan jabatan barunya sebagai Direktur di kantor DJ _Company Washington DC_. Dua bulan pula ia dan Wonwoo kadang berbagi keluhan tentang betapa mereka merindukan Seoul kadang-kadang. Wonwoo tentu tidak tahu kapan ia bisa kembali ke Seoul walau resikonya adalah ia akan semakin bertambah jauh dengan kekasihnya. Namun Kyungsoo berbeda, ia sangat tahu kapan ia akan bisa kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan sejak kemarin, Chanyeol sudah menghubunginya dan mengabarinya tentang sudah masuknya CV miliknya ke _e-mail_ perusahaan. Bisa dipastikan dalam satu atau dua hari ke depan, pihak HRD akan memanggilnya atau jika sangat beruntung, ia bisa langsung berhadapan dengan Insung.

Kyungsoo tentu sangat bahagia, apalagi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebentar lagi rencananya dan dua saudaranya itu akan mencapai puncaknya. Ia sudah tak sabar melihat Insung meratapi nasibnya yang kehilangan seluruh hartanya seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kedua orangtua Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan juga Sehun. Bahkan jika memungkinkan, mereka bertiga sudah berencana turur melenyapkan Insung beserta keluarga kecilnya seperti apa yang selama ini selalu lelaki itu lakukan pada tiap rivalnya.

Kyungsoo sudah melalui seminggu pada bulan keduanya tanpa bertemu Jongin. Lelaki itu sedang terbang ke Zimbabwe, mengurusi proyek kemanusiaan miliknya yang membantu masyarakat kelaparan disana serta beberapa proyek lainnya. Sebagai seorang pengusaha juga, Kyungsoo sebenarnya juga sering mengetahui perihal proyek-proyek kemanusiaan milik DJ _Company_ , tapi ia tak pernah sekalipun turun tangan. Karena yang ia tangani adalah proyek pelenyapan manusia, terutama yang jadi rival _DJ Company_ demi meraih kepercayaan tinggi dari Insung padanya.

Di akhir minggu keduanya, Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat persetujuan dari Jongin dan ia pun segera ke Seattle dengan penerbangan malam pada hari Kamis. Keduanya menghabiskan hari Jumat pagi dengan bekerja, Kyungsoo dengan _laptop_ nya di _penthouse_ Jongin dan Jongin dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaannya di _Grey House_. Sore hingga jam makan malam mereka habiskan untuk saling bertukar desahan di _playroom_. Dan hari Sabtu pagi, setelah memakan sarapan pagi buatan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menggeber tunggangan kesayangannya menuju _Seattle Great Wheel_.

Kyungsoo bilang ini adalah kencan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama. Walau tidak terlalu akrab dengan istilah kencan, Jongin merasa ini adalah hal baik yang dapat membuat Kyungsoo senang. Lagipula, ini memang hadiah untuk _enthusiasm_ yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan dengan meminta Jongin berdiskusi tentang isi dokumen perjanjian _Dominant-Submissive_ miliknya. Mereka melakukannya satu minggu setelah makan malam dengan keluarga Grey, kala itu adalah giliran Jongin untuk mengunjungi DC. Dan mereka membicarakannya di _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Sebagai hadiah untuk antusiasme itu, Jongin memberinya kesempatan menjalani hubungan seperti pasangan lain dengan berkencan, dan _Seattle Great Wheel_ adalah pilihan Kyungsoo.

"Untung saja kita sudah sampai! Kau lihat, Jongin? Mereka yang baru datang dapat giliran antri jauh sekali!"

Jongin mengangguk tanpa melihat ke arah antrian yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Laki-laki mungil ini, lima menit lalu masih dalam mode _ngambek_ pada Jongin karena memaksanya untuk memilih _seat VIP_ dan bukan _seat_ regular. Jongin _ngotot_ minta _VIP_ karena tidak mau privasinya bersama Kyungsoo terganggu, sedangkan Kyungsoo minta regular karena ingin merasakan sensasi naik biang-lala sebesar ini bersama dengan pengunjung yang lain. Namun, lagi-lagi yang dihadapi Kyungsoo adalah Jongin, jadi tentu saja sudah jelas siapa yang akan menang. Bahkan, Jongin sampai mengeluarkan dua ratus dolar demi memastikan bahwa dalam satu bilik biang-lala hanya ada dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Lima menit lalu Kyungsoo _ngambek_ dan lihat sekarang? Dia sudah kembali pada sifatnya yang biasa.

Jongin kadang merasa bingung apa dia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki yang umurnya setahun di atasnya atau bagaimana? Kenapa dia merasa sedang punya hubungan dengan lelaki berumur enam tahun?

"Jongin! Kita selanjutnya! Ayo!"

Jongin mengikuti tarikan Kyungsoo setelah dengan terburu-buru memberikan tiket _VIP_ nya pada petugas. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di dalam salah satu bilik biang-lala. _Seat VIP_ memang memiliki keunggulan dibanding regular. Lantai _seat VIP_ adalah kaca, jadi mereka bisa melihat bagaimana keadaan di bawah ketika ada di atas. Tempat duduk _VIP_ juga merupakan _leather bucket seats_ , bukan tempat duduk seperti regular. Selain itu, mereka juga menyediakan _stereo_ di dalam bilik _VIP_. Bahkan, pihak _Seattle Great Wheel_ menyiapkan _champagne toast_ di _Fisherman's restaurant, VIP t-shirt, and photo booth photos._ Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari keuntungan itu, sekarang pun merasa sangat senang dengan semuanya.

"Wah sudah mulai jalan!"

Jongin menyempatkan mengabadikan kehebohan Kyungsoo dengan kamera yang ia bawa. Tak lupa, ia juga mengabadikan pemandangan sekitarnya dari atas biang-lala ini.

"Kemarikan, aku akan memotretmu,"

Kyungsoo meminta kamera yang Jongin pegang dan ia pun memberikannya. Ada tiga potret Jongin yang Kyungsoo abadikan, dalam tiap kali foto diambil, Kyungsoo akan selalu berteriak dan meminta Jongin melakukan pose-pose tertentu. Oh, ia rasa ia benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta pada Jongin!

Setelahnya, kamera kembali pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo bersikap seperti sebelumnya. Sangat antusias dan sangat terlihat bahwa ia lebih mirip anak TK alih-alih seorang CMO. Jongin tentu tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk merekam seluruh kegiatan yang Kyungsoo lakukan. Ia mengabadikan hampir seluruh perilaku Kyungsoo baik dengan _video_ maupun foto. Untuk dua puluh menit waktu yang ia habiskan dalam biang-lala ini, Jongin habiskan dengan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah ia benar-benar sudah sangat mencintai Kyungsoo lebih dari yang ia tahu?

 _I've never let myself fall this much astray..  
And feeding on her touch is all one does to survive.._

Dari balik lensa kamera, Jongin menatap bagaimana lelaki itu punya sisi menggemaskan yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun bahkan jika dirinya benar-benar tak punya hati. Dari balik lensa kamera, Jongin melihat bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa terkesan begitu anggun, manis, dan penuh kebahagiaan seolah hidupnya tak pernah tersentuh duka setitik pun. Dari balik lensa kameranya, Jongin untuk pertama kalinya, merasa bersyukur bisa merasakan kehidupan layaknya orang normal.

Tak terasa sudah waktunya kembali menginjak bumi. Dan tentu saja, waktunya makan siang. Kyungsoo meminta Jongin makan siang sebelum pulang karena mereka punya _free champagne toast_ di _Fisherman's restaurant_ berkat tiket _VIP_ yang mereka beli tadi. Selain karena perutnya sudah lapar, Kyungsoo juga merasa waktu kencannya akan terlalu singkat jika hanya ia habiskan dengan naik biang-lala saja tanpa melakukan kegiatan apapun selain itu.

Kyungsoo merasa cukup senang karena Jongin bersikap sangat lucu seolah ia benar-benar manusia dari dunia lain yang tidak mengenal kehidupan manusia bumi. Sejak tadi raut wajah laki-laki itu hanya akan tersenyum ketika mereka berbicara atau ia melakukan hal bodoh. Bagi Kyungsoo, tentu tak masalah, apalagi terakhir kali ia bertingkah seperti ini adalah sebelum orangtuanya meninggal. Jadi ia pikir, Jongin tak akan marah jika ia melampiaskannya sekarang, saat mereka sedang kencan.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah kencan terbaik!" Kyungsoo memberikan kedua jempolnya pada Jongin dan lelaki itu tertawa.

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya untukku, dan tidak buruk, _kok_."

"Aku selalu jadi pertama _mu_ , benar? Aahh, aku merasa beruntung~"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Ya, kau banyak jadi yang pertama untukku."

"Apa kau senang, Jongin?"

"Kalau kau merasa senang, aku akan merasa senang. Lagipula hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang aku pahami, jadi senang atau tidak, kurasa tak akan ada bedanya."

Kyungsoo merengut sejenak tapi kembali sumringah saat makanan pesanan mereka datang.

"Sepertinya banyak pelayan disini yang mengenalmu, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengerucut pada kenyataan bahwa mereka sedang kencan dan bukan sekedar _brother trip_ atau semacamnya.

"Mereka tak akan berani macam-macam,"

 _Benar. Tentu saja. Siapa yang akan berani macam-macam dengan Nicholas Grey? Begitu 'kan maksudmu? Huh, dasar fancy-pants!_

"Makanlah,"

"Baik, _Mister Grey_."

Jongin melahap makanannya sambil menatap bagaimana makhluk di depannya ini bisa begitu saja membuatnya berubah. Dari Nicholas Grey yang sangat kaku terhadap perubahan terutama dalam hal kehidupan pribadinya, menjadi Nicholas Grey yang mengenal negosiasi dan mulai tidak peduli tentang beberapa hal teratur yang dulu pernah jadi rutinnya. Apa yang sudah laki-laki itu lakukan pada dirinya? Apa yang sudah laki-laki itu rapalkan pada hatinya? Kenapa sejak pertemuan mereka, rasanya tak ada lagi tindakan hasil pemikiran hatinya yang sejalan dengan nalarnya?

Jongin pikir, bagi dunia, ia adalah sosok yang membahayakan. Karenanya ia meminta Kyungsoo menjauh agar lelaki itu tak jadi terluka karenanya.

Namun sejak bertemu Kyungsoo, lalu mengenalnya sedikit demi sedikit, ia perlahan mengubah pemikirannya.

Kyungsoolah yang berbahaya baginya, Kyungsoolah yang berbahaya bagi hidupnya.

 _Kyungsoolah yang berbahaya bagi hati dan jiwanya_.

-.o0o.-

 _She said show me the world that's inside your head,_

Jam tangan Kyungsoo sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam lebih lima belas menit waktu Seattle, dan saat ini ia masih bersama Jongin. Setelah dari _Great Wheel_ , Jongin memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk istirahat sebelum makan malam di luar di tempat yang sudah ia pesan. Seperti biasa, sifat pengontrol milik Jongin kembali berbicara. Kyungsoo tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena lama-kelamaan ia merasa sangat terbiasa dengan semua perilaku Jongin. Bahkan kini ia akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya bertukar _e-mail_ dengan Jongin daripada menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, akibatnya ketika menjelang akhir pekan ia harus mengambil jam lembur untuk menyelesaikannya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saat ini sedang berada di _Observation Desk._ Sebuah tempat yang ada di _Space Needle, Seattle_ dengan ketinggian 520 kaki yang punya pemandangan kota Seattle yang luar biasa cantik. Kyungsoo kadang tak mengerti dengan pola pikir Jongin tentang dirinya yang tidak romantis. Selama ini, setiap perlakuan Jongin padanya adalah hal-hal yang masuk kategori romantis. Bagaimana bisa pria itu bersikukuh bahwa ia bukan manusia romantis?

Jongin bilang, setelah puas melihat seluruh Seattle dari sini, mereka akan turun ke Sky City dimana _table_ mereka sudah dipesan untuk dua orang pada pukul delapan malam. Artinya mereka yang baru saja sampai setelah mengantri setengah jam hanya untuk naik _lift_ menuju _Observation Desk_ ini punya waktu empat puluh lima menit sebelum mereka turun untuk menikmati makan malam mereka. Kyungsoo sering merasa heran pada Jongin, bagaimana bisa laki-laki ini berpikir tentang ini dan itu bahkan sebelum mereka menyelesaikan satu kegiatan?

Acara makan malam di Sky City ini contohnya, Jongin sudah mengatakan padanya sejak mereka selesai makan siang di _Great Wheel_. Ia bilang, Sean sudah mereservasikannya untuknya. Itu berarti Jongin memikirkan tentang makan malam ketika mereka sedang makan siang! Kyungsoo bahkan tak akan sepemikir itu jika bukan karena Chanyeol. Terlebih tentang urusan pribadi mereka dengan Insung. Jika bukan karena dorongan dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo pikir ia tak akan punya nyali sebesar ini untuk menjadi pion penting dalam permainan mereka.

Kyungsoo memang membenci Insung, sangat. Apalagi saat ia tahu bahwa dalang dibalik kematian kedua orangtuanya, juga kedua orangtua Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah Insung. Saat itu Kyungsoo masih berumur enam belas, ia tak banyak punya ide dan rencana tentang bagaimana caranya membalas dendam pada pembunuh orangtuanya. Namun berkat Chanyeol, lelaki yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri sejak mereka bertemu di Panti Asuhan itu, nyalinya naik, semangatnya terbakar, dan niatnya untuk membalas seluruh perbuatan Insung pada keluarganya jadi prioritas hidupnya dari umurnya masih tujuh belas hingga hari ini.

Ahh, Chanyeol ya? Kyungsoo jadi ingat bahwa kemarin lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu memberitahunya bahwa CVnya sudah masuk ke perusahaan. Insung pasti akan langsung menerima Chanyeol, Kyungsoo yakin itu. Selain karena selama beberapa bulan dibuka pendaftaran hanya Chanyeol yang memenuhi standar perusahaan, Insung juga tak akan mau lebih lama lagi tersiksa tak bisa menikmati lubang sempit Kyungsoo, 'kan? Kyungsoo sebenarnya sangat sadar bahwa dirinya adalah pion penting dalam rencana yang sudah mereka susun sejak tujuh tahun lalu ini. Menjadi orang kepercayaan Insung, meng _handle_ seluruh kegiatan penting perusahaan, merelakan tubuhnya jadi alat pemuas nafsu Insung demi tetap terjaganya kepercayaan Insung padanya, serta mengatur banyak rencana pelenyapan rival-rival Insung.

Kyungsoo adalah _Ace_. _Ace_ dalam _DJ Company_ , dan _ace_ dalam rencana balas dendam. Ia tak boleh lengah bahkan sedikit saja punya celah untuk lunturnya kepercayaan Insung, sangat tidak diperkenankan. Lelaki itu punya tipikal yang sulit memberi kepercayaan pada orang baru, hanya lewat Kyungsoolah semuanya terasa mudah. Karenanya, jika Kyungsoo sedikit saja lengah dan membuat keraguan sempat merayap dan mendekati Insung, seluruh rencana yang mereka susun bisa diambang kegagalan.

Sejauh ini, Sehun sudah berkali-kali berhasil memanipulasi keamanan kantor. Membiarkan beberapa kali anggotanya untuk mengambil beberapa data fisik penting milik perusahaan tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Kadang, Sehun juga akan merekayasa beberapa perampokan di kantor dimana ia akan jadi pahlawan kesiangan yang menggagalkan upaya perampokan dan _rating_ nya akan naik dimata Insung. Sebagai kepala keamanan, Sehun punya banyak kesempatan menjatuhkan _DJ Company_ dari sisi tidak terduga.

Lalu Chanyeol, lelaki penuh ide gila ini bisa dibilang adalah otak dari semua rencana balas dendam mereka. Menyaksikan pembunuhan keji orangtuanya dengan kedua matanya sendiri oleh Insung dan beberapa kawanan sialannya itu membuat Chanyeol memiliki luka paling besar diantara dua orang lainnya. Sejak umur empat Chanyeol sudah yatim piatu, bahkan kakak perempuannya yang tidak tahu apa-apa pun ikut tewas. Karenanya, Chanyeol adalah orang yang paling anti dengan gagalnya rencana balas dendam mereka pada Insung. Apapun celah yang dapat digunakan oleh rasa ragu-ragu dan ketidakpercayaan untuk masuk dan merangkak pada Insung, akan langsung Chanyeol tutup dengan cara apapun.

Jika Sehun bekerja dari sisi keamanan kantor, maka Chanyeol bekerja dengan kecerdasannya yang luarbiasa untuk membobol situs perusahaan, _e-mail_ perusahaan dan bahkan menyusup masuk dalam jaringan yang digunakan _DJ Company_ untuk saling terkoneksi mengirim dokumen saat di kantor. Dibantu oleh kekasihnya yang berprofesi sebagai _hacker_ internasional, Chanyeol berhasil melenyapkan dana milik perusahaan sejak lima tahun lalu hingga hari ini tanpa terdeteksi.

" _Mom and Dad_ menanyakan tentangmu,"

Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Mereka sekarang sudah selesai memotret Seattle dari berbagai sisi, jadi saatnya menuju Sky City untuk mengisi kembali tenaga yang terbuang sejak tadi.

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, hanya bertanya kapan Kyungsoo akan ke rumah lagi. Sepertinya Ibuku menyukaimu,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, Jongin jatuh cinta.

"Apa aku harus merasa senang atau…?"

Jongin tertawa, Kyungsoo jatuh hati.

"Kau boleh merasa senang, biar aku saja yang menanggung repotnya. Setelah ini aku pastikan _Mom_ akan selalu bertanya tentangmu lebih sering,"

"Lalu apa pertanyaan itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku tak suka berbagi apa yang jadi milikku."

Kyungsoo merasakan pipinya memanas tepat ketika mereka sampai di lantai tempat Sky City berada. Apa ini terjadi karena ia kekurangan oksigen, atau karena perlakuan sialan dari Jongin barusan?

" _This way Mister Grey,"_

"Apa kita akan dapat meja dekat jendela, Jongin?"

"Apa kau berharap begitu? Sepertinya Sean lupa memesan tempat dekat jendela. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" goda Jongin sembari menahan senyumnya. Kyungsoo terlihat memberengut dan hampir merajuk, tapi tidak jadi karena pelayan di depan mereka lebih dulu menunjuk sebuah meja nomor tiga belas yang berada tepat di samping jendela dengan pemandangan Seattle di malam hari yang luar biasa indah.

"Yeay!"

Jongin menyimpan senyum lebarnya dan hanya meloloskan sebagian kecil saat melihat antusiasme Kyungsoo.

"Kau nampak sangat senang,"

"Ini indah, Jongin! Aku jarang sekali keluar malam untuk jalan-jalan saat di Seoul, karena setiap pulang kerja akan terasa sangat lelah. Jadi ini pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat pemandangan begini,"

"Kita bisa sering kemari, jika kau menyetujui untuk jadi milikku, Kyungsoo."

 _Tell me your secrets of life and death, and your one regret.._

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin dengan segera, seolah ingin mengoreksi kata-kata Jongin sebelumnya. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat kedua matanya menatap sebuah kotak bludru warna merah yang terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah cincin perak tergeletak di hadapannya.

"Jadilah milikku,"

"Jongin…"

"Ini mungkin bukan pertanda aku melamarmu atau semacamnya tapi aku menginginkanmu jadi milikku, hanya milikku."

"Aku…"

"Kenapa Kyungsoo?"

"Aku masih membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir, Jongin."

Jongin menutup kembali kotaknya, memasukkannya ke dalam saku jasnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. "Tak masalah, aku akan memberimu waktu yang kau perlukan."

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak bahwa demi Tuhan ia sangat mencintai Jongin, tapi perasaannya mengatakan bahwa sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat bagi mereka untuk bersama. Kyungsoo ingin menenangkan Jongin dengan mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Jongin, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk memantapkan dirinya sendiri. Namun, apakah jawaban seperti itu akan jadi penenang bagi Jongin?

"Makanlah,"

Kyungsoo mulai menyantap hidangan yang tadi mereka pesan dengan perlahan seolah isi perutnya mendadak penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Isi kepalanya dijejali dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentang ia dan Jongin. Bisakah mereka bersama? Bisakah dunia kali ini saja jadi berpihak padanya? Bisakah semesta untuk kali ini saja mendukungnya bahagia?

 _Cause sometimes it comes with a shove, when you fall in love.._

.

-.o0o.-

.


	6. One Last Time

3\. One Last Time

Hari ini akhir minggu, Chanyeol pikir ia bisa punya waktu tidur berkualitas tanpa terganggu siapapun. Apalagi dua hari lalu ia baru saja sampai di Washington DC setelah dua minggu sebelumnya berhasil melewati prosesi penerimaan pegawai dan ditetapkan Insung sebagai Direktur baru di kantor _DJ Company_ di DC menggantikan Kyungsoo. Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan di DC pasca sampainya ia disini terlalu banyak, bahkan ia hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit untuk menelepon kekasihnya saat makan siang. Jadi, akhir minggu ini Chanyeol memutuskan untuk balas dendam. Ia akan hibernasi dan akan bangun saat makan malam jika perlu.

Sialnya, seseorang nampaknya tak setuju dengan rencana Chanyeol.

"SIAPA PAGI-PAGI BEGINI SUDAH MEMBUNYIKAN BEL?!" teriakan Chanyeol menggema di kamar tidur dan terus berlanjut menjadi gumaman hingga ia sampai di pintu.

"Kau siapa?" Chanyeol menguap lebar, menggaruk belakang kepalanya, matanya masih setengah terpejam. "Mencari siapa?"

"Dia mencariku!" sahut Kyungsoo dari belakangnya. "Kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu, _okay_? Aku pergi dulu, _bye Hyung!_ "

Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol masuk, kemudian keluar dari _apartment_ seraya menutup pintu.

"Siapa orang itu, ya? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah melihatnya?" Chanyeol menggumam sambil berpikir, tapi karena beberapa nyawanya masih terselip entah di dunia mimpi bagian mana, akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali tidur. Mengabaikan banyak sekali pesan singkat dan telepon tak terjawab dari kekasihnya.

Dilain pihak, Kyungsoo saat ini masih menggandeng lengan Jongin menuju tempat parkir mobilnya.

"Tadi itu siapa?" Jongin mulai bertanya dengan nada menyelidik. Wajahnya serius dan rautnya tidak bersahabat.

"Oh, dia _Hyung_ ku. Aku sudah pernah cerita kalau aku punya dua saudara dari Panti Asuhan, kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Jadi dia?"

"Jangan cemburuuuu~"

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut menemukan pria lain yang sedang bertelanjang dada di _apartment_ mu,"

Kyungsoo tertawa dan membenarkan _seatbelt_ nya. "Dia memang tak pernah pakai baju kalau di _apartment_. Panas, katanya. Entah harus sedingin apa _apartment_ ku supaya dia mau pakai baju."

Jongin mengangguk, masih merasa aneh dengan pemuda _topless_ yang ia temui tadi saat menjemput Kyungsoo. Kenapa perasaannya mendadak tak enak saat menatapnya?

Hari ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berlibur ke _Rock Creek,_ dan beberapa tempat wisata di kawasan _National Mall_. Kyungsoo tidak mengijinkan Jongin menginap karena ada Chanyeol di _apartment_ nya. Sampai hari ini, ia tak memberitahu Chanyeol bahwa ia punya hubungan khusus dengan CEO _Grey Enterprises_ yang notabene adalah klien sekaligus rival Insung. Kyungsoo merasa belum saatnya Chanyeol tahu tentang Jongin dan dirinya, lagipula ia punya perjanjian dengan Jongin untuk tidak memberitahukan tentang hubungan mereka pada siapapun.

Lain Kyungsoo, lain juga dengan Chanyeol. Jika sebelumnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur hingga makan malam, nyatanya baru dua jam kepergian Kyungsoo, ia sudah bangun dan berkutat di depan _laptop_ nya. Seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, ia mencari sosok dalam file orang yang pernah ia cari untuk menemukan siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang menjemput Kyungsoo tadi.

"Ah! Ini dia!" Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara ketika ia menemukan foto wajah yang mirip dengan lelaki tadi.

" _Shit_. Nicholas Grey? Laki-laki itu adalah Nicholas Grey?" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya kasar. Jika dugaannya benar, Kyungsoo sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Aku akan cari tahu sendiri jika memang kau tak berniat memberitahuku, Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir untuk menyembunyikan hal seperti ini dariku?" geram Chanyeol sembari membuka _laptop_ nya yang lain, _laptop_ yang selalu ia gunakan untuk meretas berbagai situs keamanan, berbagai jaringan komunikasi hingga meretas rekaman CCTV dari belahan dunia bagian manapun.

Jari jemari besar milik Chanyeol mulai bekerja dengan cekatan, mengetik banyak huruf, kata dan sandi-sandi yang tak akan dimengerti oleh orang-orang awam. Ia sudah memakai kacamata kerjanya, yang artinya ia benar-benar serius akan mencari tahu apa yang Kyungsoo sembunyikan tentang Nicholas Grey darinya.

"Halo,"

 _"KENAPA BARU ANGKAT TELEPONKU SEKARANG DASAR DOBI!"_

Chanyeol menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya. _Shit, ini Baekhyun._

"A-ahh, maafkan aku Bee. Aku baru saja bangun,"

 _"KAU TIDAK INGAT INI HARI APA?"_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir. _Ini hari Sabtu, 'kan? Memangnya ada apa dengan—oh shit. Mati aku…_

"ASTAGA BEE! MAAF, AKU LUPA! AKU AKAN SEGERA MANDI DAN MENJEMPUTMU DI BANDARA!"

 _"TIDAK PERLU DASAR GIANT DOBI BODOH! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MELUPAKAN KEKASIHMU SENDIRI?! AKU SUDAH DI LOBI APARTMENT KYUNGSOO. CEPAT TURUN! KALAU LIMA MENIT LAGI KAU TIDAK ADA—"_

" _OKAY_ BEE, _OKAY_! Tolong jangan lanjutkan ancamannya. Aku akan segera turun, tunggulah."

Chanyeol mematikan ponselnya dan merutuki kebodohannya yang melupakan janjinya untuk menjemput kekasihnya yang baru tiba dari China di bandara. Akhirnya, ia memilih untuk segera mematikan dua _laptop_ nya dan mendatangi kekasihnya. Chanyeol pikir, mungkin ia bisa kembali melacak tentang Nicholas Grey ketika Kyungsoo tidak sedang ada di _apartment_. Harapannya, semoga saja Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal bodoh dengan jatuh cinta pada pimpinan dari rival _DJ Company_.

.

-.o0o.-

Sudah dua minggu ini Kyungsoo dan Jongin tidak saling bertemu. Mereka hanya sekedar bertatap muka saat _video call_ ketika salah satu atau keduanya sedang senggang. Sebagai direktur di kantor baru, pekerjaan Kyungsoo menumpuk karena beberapa perusahaan di daerah Barat ternyata sangat tertarik menjalin kerjasama dengan _DJ Company_. Jadilah ia harus beberapa kali terbang kesana-kemari demi melancarkan kerjasama mereka. Tak hanya Kyungsoo, Jongin pun sama-sama sedang dalam fase paling sibuk dalam pekerjaan mereka. Jadi sebuah _video call_ di akhir pekan akan sangat mengobati segala macam rindu yang menyesaki dada mereka tiap harinya.

Seperti saat ini, Jongin baru saja selesai _video call_ dengan Kyungsoo yang ternyata baru pulang kerja dan baru akan mandi. Iseng, tadi ia menawari Kyungsoo untuk mandi bersama. Untungnya lelaki itu terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi godaan dari Jongin jadi ia hanya tertawa dan mengucap salam sampai bertemu di akhir bulan nanti dimana adalah gilirannya untuk terbang ke Seattle.

Harusnya akhir minggu ini Jongin sudah bisa terbang kembali ke Seattle, tapi kliennya mendadak meminta diskusi kedua yang harusnya mereka lakukan Jumat minggu depan maju menjadi hari Senin. Dengan rentang waktu istirahat yang hanya satu hari di rumah, tak akan membantu kepala Jongin jadi lebih baik, sehingga ia memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Singapore saja.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jongin bergetar menandakan panggilan dari kepala keamanannya, Sean.

"Grey."

 _"Selamat pagi Mister Grey, maaf saya mengganggu."_

"Tak apa, Sean. Ada apa?"

 _"Saya baru saja mengirimkan sebuah e-mail pada Anda, Mister Grey. Kebenaran dari isi e-mail tersebut telah saya konfirmasi, saya harap… Anda bisa menahan diri."_

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya. Menahan diri? Apa maksud Sean?

"Apa maksudmu?"

 _"Maaf Mister Grey, sebaiknya Anda melihat e-mail Anda terlebih dahulu. Saya akan menunggu di telepon."_

Jongin meletakkan ponselnya, jarinya beralih ke _laptop_ nya membuka surel dari Sean yang baru saja ia kirimkan.

 _"Alexander Black?"_ Jongin mengulangi apa yang tertulis dalam kolom _subject_ surel tersebut. Ia kemudian mengunduh data yang Sean kirim dan segera membukanya tanpa berpikir panjang.

Peluh dan aura kemarahan langsung terlihat di wajah Jongin sesaat setelah kedua mata tajamnya melakukan _skimming_ pada data yang dikirim ajudannya. Sebelah tangannya terkepal erat seolah menandakan bahwa amarahnya tak main-main.

"Jadi apa yang _Dad_ curigai benar?" Jongin bergumam merasakan tubuhnya mendadak dipenuhi hawa panas yang tidak nyaman. "Jadi kau adalah Alexander Black, Do Kyungsoo?"

Jongin menyambar ponselnya dan menemukan Sean masih tersambung dengannya. "Siapkan Gulfstream, aku akan terbang ke DC malam ini juga."

 _"Baik, Mister Grey."_

Masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, Jongin menelepon Andrea, sekretarisnya. " _Cancel the meeting with Mr. Andrew, rearrange them. I'll go to DC tonight, and I'll comeback to Singapore at Tuesday. I'll take Monday as my day off,"_

 _"Yes, Mister Grey_."

Jongin menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Andrea dan kembali menelepon Sean.

"Kau ikut denganku ke DC. Aku butuh bicara banyak denganmu selama di pesawat,"

 _"Baik, Mister Grey. Saya akan bersiap, tiga jam dari sekarang pesawat akan siap di bandara, Mister Grey."_

"Aku akan berkemas."

Jongin menutup teleponnya lagi, meletakkannya dengan kasar ke meja lalu segera berdiri dan berbalik untuk sekedar menghantam tembok kamar hotelnya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Butuh tiga hingga lima kali pukulan bagi Jongin untuk menyadari bahwa buku-buku jarinya sudah mulai bengkak.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku, Kyungsoo…."

Jongin berteriak seakan baru saja mendapat berita paling buruk untuk hidupnya. Jongin masih tidak percaya bahwa lelaki yang sudah ia tetapkan sebagai satu-satunya lelaki yang ia cintai untuk hidupnya saat ini dan seterusnya itu ternyata adalah seseorang yang membawa mimpi buruk bagi keluarganya di masa lalu. Seseorang yang sempat hampir membuat seluruh keluarganya tak lagi punya kesempatan hidup dan merasakan kebahagiaan yang kini mereka kecap. Seseorang yang masih dan selalu jadi daftar hitam dalam kamus kehidupan Jongin. Seseorang yang tak bisa Jongin ketahui namanya kecuali hanya sebuah nama samaran _Anonymus Black_.

Bagi Jongin, ingatan tentang kekejian perilaku _anonymus black_ pada keluarganya sudah sangat membuatnya geram. Saat itu ia tak bisa melacak apapun tentang sosok yang hampir saja membunuh seluruh keluarga barunya. Sosok yang hampir saja membuatnya jadi sebatang kara untuk kedua kalinya. Ia hanya tahu dari ayahnya bahwa mereka adalah suruhan dari sebuah perusahaan yang sama-sama meniti karir dari bawah seperti _GK Inc._ , perusahaan pertama milik ayahnya yang dibentuk di Seoul. Ia hanya tahu bahwa kumpulan orang-orang berpakaian hitam dan bermasker yang akan selalu memukuli ayahnya selama dua hingga tiga bulan sebelum _anonymus_ menyerang mereka adalah orang-orang bayaran Jo Insung, pemilik _DJ Company_ , perusahaan yang bekerja dalam bidang yang sama dengan perusahaan ayahnya.

Sejak diadopsi keluarga Grey, Jongin hanya tinggal bersama Christian di Seoul sedangkan Ana dan James tinggal di Seattle tapi akan kembali ke Seoul ketika natal tiba. Selama tinggal bersama Christian, Jongin selalu saja menemukan ayahnya pulang kerja dalam keadaan babak belur. Setiap kali ia bertanya mengapa wajah ayahnya lebam-lebam, lelaki penuh kasih itu menjawab ini hanya pertengkaran kecil dengan teman kerjanya. Jongin kecil memilih untuk mempercayai semuanya sebelum sebuah rentetan aksi brutal yang ditujukan pada ayahnya terjadi saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun.

Selama dua hingga tiga bulan lamanya, rumah mereka selalu kedatangan orang-orang tak dikenal. Mereka akan langsung masuk ke rumah, mencari Christian tentu saja. Jika belum menemukan lelaki itu, mereka akan menyandera Jongin dan menunggu hingga Christian pulang dari kerja. Setelahnya, mereka akan memukuli Christian dan Jongin hingga kedua lelaki itu memiliki luka lebam di sekujur tubuh. Tak jarang, mereka juga mengambil beberapa lembar Won yang tersimpan dalam celengan Jongin.

Mendapat perilaku yang berpola sama selama lebih dari dua bulan, menjadikan Jongin memiliki pemikiran berbeda untuk melawan orang-orang tak dikenal itu. Di bulan ketiga aksi tersebut, Christian menemukan pribadi yang berbeda tumbuh perlahan dalam diri putra sulungnya. Terlihat dari sorot mata yang menyiratkan amarah tanpa pengampunan, kepalan tangan yang tak mengendur hingga para bajingan-bajingan yang melukainya dan ayahnya itu mengaduh kesakitan karena ulu hatinya dihantam beberapa kali, kaki atau tangan mereka patah atau karena tulang tengkorak mereka retak akibat pukulan _stick_ _baseball_ besi milik Jongin.

Saat perkelahian pertama di bulan ketiga itu dimulai, Christian tak sedikitpun melihat sosok putranya di kedua sorot mata Jongin. Tidak hingga seluruh pasukan Insung yang kesakitan itu tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai rumahnya. Selang beberapa detik setelah menghantam laki-laki terakhir di bagian kepala hingga darahnya mengalir deras, Jongin menjatuhkan _stick baseball_ nya, menatap seluruh laki-laki yang baru saja berkelahi dengannya dengan tatapan nanar, lalu berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding kamar ayahnya. Ia kemudian merosot jatuh dan menggigil, Jongin mendadak ketakutan. Dan saat itu, Christian menemukan kembali putranya yang sempat hilang.

" _Thank you Mister Grey_ ,"

Jongin baru saja _checkout_ dari hotel tempatnya menginap dan segera menaiki taksi menuju bandara Changi. Di dalam kepalanya, masih terputar kenangan tentang bagaimana ia berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat melindungi ayahnya dari orang suruhan Insung. Memorinya terpaksa ia hentikan tepat disana, karena ia bahkan tak sanggup mengingat lagi kejadian yang hampir merenggut nyawa seluruh keluarga barunya termasuk dirinya sendiri.

" _Mister Grey!"_

Sebuah panggilan dari sosok yang ia kenal. Itu Sean.

Jongin sekarang sudah sampai di bandara, jadi dengan sedikit berlari ia mendekati pesawat jet pribadinya yang hanya akan keluar hangar ketika darurat itu.

 _"Welcome, Mister Grey."_

" _Jacob, Edward.."_ sapa Jongin pada pilot dan _co-pilot_ jet pribadinya.

" _We go now,"_ Sean memberi perintah pada Jacob dan Edward untuk segera masuk ke kokpit dan memberangkatkan pesawat ini menuju DC.

" _Mister Grey_ ,"

"Sean," Jongin menghela napasnya dan menerima sebuah map hitam dari Sean.

"Jelaskan padaku tentang semua ini. Kau sukses membuatku pening pagi ini,"

Sean menunduk lalu kembali menatap atasannya. "Maafkan saya _Mister Grey_. Sebenarnya, sejak awal bulan ini saya sudah dihubungi oleh seseorang yang mengaku bernama White. Dia memperingatkan saya untuk menjauhkan Anda dari _Mister Do_. Namun, karena saya pikir itu hanya gertak sambal, saya tidak menanggapinya dengan serius."

Jongin membenarkan duduknya, saat mendengar pengumuman dari kokpit bahwa pesawat akan segera berangkat. "Lanjutkan,"

Sean mengangguk. "Namun, hari-hari berikutnya, sosok ini masih terus menghubungi saya dengan pesan yang sama. Hingga akhirnya satu minggu lalu, entah bagaimana dia mengirimkan sebuah _file_ tentang Alexander Black. Seseorang yang ternyata jadi pion utama kejadian waktu itu, _Mister Grey_. Saya membaca isi _file_ nya tapi masih belum bisa menemukan korelasi antara Black dengan _Mister Do_. Sampai kemudian, kemarin White kembali mengirim dokumen kepada saya dengan foto-foto dan latar belakang yang lebih jelas antara _Mister Do_ dan Alexander Black."

Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sean sempat menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat atasannya yang sudah mulai panas.

" _Go on,"_

"Saya dan anggota berusaha menemukan lokasi dari White, tapi dia selalu berhasil mengacaukan pencarian kami. Nampaknya dia adalah seorang _hacker professional_ , _Mister Grey_." lanjut Sean. "Dan kami juga mencari tahu dengan cara kami sendiri, mencocokkan berbagai foto dari _CCTV_ manapun di seluruh Korea Selatan, rekaman telepon, bahkan rekaman dari kamera _laptop_ yang diam-diam menyala. Seluruh data yang kami himpun menuntun kami pada satu kesimpulan yang sama dengan White, _Mister Grey…_ "

Jongin menahan napasnya sejenak.

"Tuan Do Kyungsoo adalah Alexander Black, lelaki yang dibesarkan oleh Jo Insung sebagai seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin berotak cerdas. Ia adalah dalang dibalik kecelakaan yang hampir menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarga Grey saat Anda masih berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia juga menjadi otak dibalik seluruh kecelakaan ganjil yang menimpa rival _DJ Company_. Bersama rekan lamanya yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala keamanan disana, _Mister Do_ telah membungkam lebih dari lima puluh orang yang terdiri dari pemimpin perusahaan beserta keluarganya dan juga wakil direktur perusahaan beserta keluarga."

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

"Dan saat ini, _Mister Do_ dan Jo Insung memiliki hubungan gelap yang tidak diketahui publik. Menurut White, hubungan ini sudah dimulai sejak empat tahun lalu, _Mister Grey_. Kami belum menemukan bukti foto yang menguatkan pernyataan ini karena tak ada satupun _CCTV_ yang menangkap keanehan dari perilaku mereka ketika berada di ruang publik,"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya cepat menatap Sean. "Apa maksudmu hubungan gelap?"

Sean berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Jo Insung adalah seorang _sadism_ , _Mister Grey_. Ia juga selalu meminta orang-orang suruhannya terutama _Mister Do_ mengabadikan kondisi korban yang kadang sudah tak bernyawa atau masih diambang batas. Menurut informasi, Insung kadang menggunakan foto-foto tersebut untuk _maaf Mister Grey_ , bermasturbasi. Dan selama ini, ia dan _Mister Do_ merupakan seorang _Master_ dan _Slave_ dengan _Mister Do_ sebagai _slave._ "

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. Bibirnya begitu kelu tak tahu harus menanggapi apa.

 _Slave? Lalu berarti selama ini dia berbohong padaku tentang statusnya? SHIT!_

Jongin berteriak keras, menyebabkan pramugari sempat hampir mendatanginya tapi kemudian ditolak oleh Sean.

"Ini adalah foto dan rekaman suara yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka adalah orang yang sama, _Mister Grey_.."

Sean memberikan amplop berisi foto-foto masa lalu Kyungsoo saat masih bernama Alexander Black dan foto-foto Kyungsoo saat ini. Ia juga memberikan sebuah _recorder_ yang memuat suara Black dan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kita tidak menemukan satupun data miliknya selama bertahun-tahun, Sean? Bukankah kita tidak pernah berhenti mencari seluruh kaki tangan Insung?"

"Dokumen tentang Alexander Black dihapus dan dihilangkan secara permanen dari semua folder, _Mister Grey_. Baik dokumen fisik maupun non-fisik. Orang-orang yang berinteraksi dengan _Mister Do_ sebelum dia SMA dilenyapkan, termasuk kedua orangtua Tuan Jeon Wonwoo."

Kedua mata Jongin membulat seketika. "Orangtua Wonwoo? Kapan mereka tewas?"

"Tepat saat Kyungsoo masuk SMA, _Mister Grey_. Mereka membuatnya seolah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat,"

Jongin menyempatkan diri melampiaskan amarahnya dengan memukul meja di depannya.

"Insung brengsek! Bagaimana bisa dia membunuh orang seperti membunuh serangga seperti itu?!" teriak Jongin. "Dan Sean, apa intel kita di dalam _DJ_ _Company_ tahu tentang Kyungsoo atau rekannya itu?"

Sean menggeleng cepat. " _Eagle_ tidak mengetahui informasi apapun tentang mereka karena memang perusahaan merahasiakan seluruh data tentang karyawan dan juga direksi perusahaan, _Mister Grey_. Apalagi, saat ini _Eagle_ sedang dalam pengawasan rekan _Mister Do_ karena dia sempat ketahuan sedang meng _enkripsi_ data ponsel seseorang saat ia sedang makan siang di kantin. Saat itu yang diretas adalah ponsel beberapa karyawan, salah satunya adalah rekan kerja _Mister Do_ , tapi data miliknya tiba-tiba hilang esok harinya."

"Saat tiba di DC, bilang pada Jacob untuk _stay._ Aku akan langsung kembali ke Seattle. Aku butuh bertemu _Mom and Dad_ , mereka harus pergi dari Seattle. Bisa jadi Insung sudah merencanakan hal busuk padaku."

"Baik, _Mister Grey_."

Jongin mempersilakan Sean kembali ke tempat duduknya yang biasa ia pakai yakni di dekat kokpit. Setelahnya, saat Jongin akan memilih untuk tidur sejenak guna menghilangkan seluruh amarah menggebu dalam dirinya, seorang pramugari yang sudah lama tak ia temui pun memberikannya segelas _wine_ favoritnya.

" _Your favorite, Mister Grey.."_

 _"Thank you, Kryst."_

Dalam tegukan pertama, Jongin berharap agar ia bisa segera sampai ke DC. Tegukan kedua, Jongin melayangkan harapan agar keluarganya tetap baik-baik saja dan kekhawatiran berlebih yang sejak tadi menghantam kepalanya tidak terjadi pada kedua orangtua dan adik-adiknya. Dan pada tegukan terakhir, Jongin berharap…

" _I wish I didn't love you from the beginning, Kyungsoo.."_

-.o0o.-

Dibutuhkan lebih dari sepuluh jam perjalanan dari Singapore menuju Washington DC menggunakan pesawat jet pribadinya. Kendalanya adalah cuaca buruk yang mereka temui di tengah perjalanan, dan itu tak hanya terjadi sekali tapi beberapa kali. Terpaksa kedua pilot handal itu memutar otak untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar mereka tetap bisa sampai ke DC tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Gulfstream, tunggangan Jongin saat ini juga sempat singgah di sebuah bandara kecil untuk isi bahan bakar sebelum kembali terbang dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Saya akan tunggu disini bersama mereka, _Mister Grey_.."

"Tidak, Sean. Kau ikut aku, aku tidak bisa menyetir dengan kondisi kepala penuh asap begini."

Sean tersenyum kecil. "Baik, _Mister Grey_. Saya akan siapkan transportasinya,"

Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat, ponsel Jongin yang baru saja ia nyalakan kini menunjukkan jam tersebut di layarnya. Tak lama, sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Itu Kyungsoo. Jongin menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hai,"

 _"Haaai, kau masih bangun? Ini sudah hampir tengah malam, Jongin."_

"Ya, aku tak bisa tidur. Sedang banyak pekerjaan," Jongin menengok ke arlojinya yang masih menunjukkan waktu Singapore. "Kau sudah bangun?"

 _"Ya, aku baru saja bangun. Perutku lapar dan tidak ada makanan di apartment. Hyung mengajakku sarapan diluar, jadi ya mungkin setengah jam lagi aku akan cari makan. Sekarang ia sedang mandi,"_

"Kau sudah mandi? Makanlah yang banyak,"

 _"Belum! Hyung menyerobot giliran! Tapi biarlah, dengan begitu aku bisa meneleponmu! Kalau sudah pagi, jangan lupa telepon aku! Aku merindukanmu~"_

"Baiklah, aku akan meneleponmu nanti. Jangan lupa kirimkan foto sarapanmu bersama Chanyeol,"

 _"Okaaay Mister fancy-paaants~ Tidurlah! Kau butuh istirahat yang banyak, byeee~"_

Jongin menutup panggilan teleponnya, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya.

"Setengah jam lagi dia akan pergi makan dengan kakaknya. Itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Aku akan naik ke _apartment_ nya dan menunggunya hingga ia pulang. Kau tunggu saja di depan _apartment_ ,"

Sean mengangguk menyanggupi perintah Jongin. "Kendaraan sudah siap, _Mister Grey,_ sebelah sini, _"_

Jongin mengeluarkan foto-foto Kyungsoo dari dalam amplop dan menyatukannya dengan folder yang berada di dalam map hitam. Ia menatap jalanan di depannya dengan begitu serius, perlahan tapi pasti sebuah luka yang tadinya hanya segaris kini bertambah besar seiring penyangkalan Jongin tentang kenyataan yang mendatanginya.

Di kepalanya, seluruh kenangan tentang Kyungsoo adalah hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Di benaknya, seluruh memori tentang Kyungsoo adalah memori yang tidak terlupakan dan membahagiakan. Itu tentu bertentangan dengan fakta yang ia terima dari Sean, dimana Kyungsoo adalah salah satu dari pembawa memori buruk bagi dirinya dan keluarganya di masa lalu. Pertentangan itu jadi salah satu penyebab munculnya goresan-goresan tak kasat mata di hatinya. Pertentangan itu jadi pemicu melebarnya goresan kecil menjadi sebuah luka yang mulai menganga.

"Dia baru saja mengirimiku fotonya dengan kakaknya. Sepertinya dia makan tidak jauh dari _apartment_." Jongin berbicara pada Sean yang mengangguk paham.

"Aku akan ke atas. Kau tunggu disini,"

"Baik, _Mister Grey."_

Jongin setengah berlari untuk menuju _lift_. Degupan jantungnya yang mulai berantakan menandakan bahwa amarahnya sudah kembali datang. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengontrol emosinya agar tak kelewat batas dan berakhir dengan melukai Kyungsoo, lelaki yang masih ia cintai.

Kini, Jongin sudah berada di dalam _apartment_ Kyungsoo. Ia memilih duduk di _bar_ dekat dapur dan menunggu lelaki mungil itu pulang alih-alih berkeliling dan mencari tahu hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan jatidiri Kyungsoo. Batin Jongin terlalu sakit untuk kembali disodori fakta bahwa Kyungsoo memang satu komplotan dengan Insung. Sebagian dari dirinya masih menolak kenyataan yang berkata bahwa Kyungsoo adalah pemuda yang Insung beri perintah untuk melenyapkan keluarganya. Karena sebagian dari dirinya tersebut masih berpegang teguh pada keputusan mereka untuk tetap mencintai Kyungsoo apapun yang terjadi.

Ponsel Jongin menunjukkan waktu pukul delapan pagi lebih tiga puluh menit waktu Washington DC. Harusnya, sebentar lagi—

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan— JONGIN! Kau disini?!"

Chanyeol berdehem sekali. "Aku akan ke minimarket sebentar, aku lupa membeli rokok."

"Ya, ya, _Hyung_.." Kyungsoo menyahuti Chanyeol asal karena masih terkejut dengan keberadaan Jongin di _apartment_ nya yang terbilang cukup mendadak. "Kau mengejutkanku! Kenapa tak bilang kau akan datang?"

Jongin berdiri, menatap Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah seriusnya. "Kejutan?" ia membuka map hitamnya, mengambil _file_ yang ada disana beserta beberapa fotonya dan melemparnya tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu lebih mengejutkanku," Jongin meletakkan map hitam di meja _bar_ dan kembali duduk di tempatnya tadi. " _What happened with tell me the truth 'bout yourself, Alexander Black?"_

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang seketika saat Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebuah nama yang sudah ia kubur dalam-dalam di sudut kepalanya. Mata bulatnya semakin membulat sempurna ketika menatap seluruh kertas yang tadi Jongin lempar padanya. Itu semua adalah fakta tentang dirinya di masa lalu dan masa sekarang. Bahkan, Jongin memiliki foto yang menunjukkan bahwa Alexander Black dan Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang sama.

" _A slave?_ Kau adalah seorang budak selama empat tahun dan kau berani bilang padaku bahwa kau sama sekali tak tahu apapun tentang seks?!"

Mata Kyungsoo memanas, air matanya siap tumpah kapanpun. Tangannya gemetar mengumpulkan seluruh kertas berisi kenyataan tentang dirinya yang kini terbongkar seluruhnya itu.

"Kau adalah Alexander Black, tapi kau mengenalkan dirimu padaku dengan nama Do Kyungsoo. Apa ini? Kamuflase untuk menyerang titik lemahku dan kembali berupaya membunuh keluargaku?!"

Jongin berdiri, melampiaskan emosinya dengan berteriak sepuasnya pada Kyungsoo.

"KAU ADALAH PEMBUNUH BAYARAN INSUNG YANG DIA PERINTAHKAN UNTUK MENGHABISI KELUARGAKU! APA KAU TIDAK INGAT, BLACK? Apa kau tidak bisa mengingat karena korbanmu sudah terlalu banyak? Iya?! HAH?!"

Jongin menghantam dinding _apartment_ Kyungsoo sekali dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terkejut?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo sambil terkekeh penuh kesakitan. "Ya, Black. Aku adalah anak dari salah satu targetmu yang kebetulan lolos dari maut karena Tuhan masih menyayangi kami. Aku adalah anak dari Kim Kyungho, pemilik _GK Incorporate_ yang harusnya sudah tewas menurut daftar yang ada di buku hitam milikmu."

"J-Jongin…"

"Bertahun-tahun aku mengupayakan segala macam cara untuk mencari orang yang mencelakakan keluargaku! Bertahun-tahun aku berusaha mencari orang suruhan Insung yang ditugaskan untuk memanipulasi mobil keluargaku!" teriak Jongin. "APA KAU SADAR KAU HAMPIR MEMBUAT MINGYU MENINGGAL?! DIA KOMA SELAMA ENAM BULAN! DIA BAHKAN SEMPAT AMNESIA! MELUPAKANKU DAN KEDUA ORANGTUAKU!"

Kyungsoo mulai menangis mendengar seluruh rasa sakit Jongin yang akhirnya ia lampiaskan semua hari ini. Jongin menghela napasnya sekali sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh rasa sakit.

"Selama ini, aku benar tentangmu. Kau berbahaya bagiku. Dan ternyata, kau memang berbahaya bagiku dan keluargaku." Jongin mulai mencoba meredakan emosinya sendiri perlahan-lahan. " _I wish I never loved you from the beginning, Kyungsoo."_

Jongin menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum memberikan _statement_ terakhirnya pada lelaki yang benar-benar sudah menghancurkan hidupnya itu.

 _"You loved to dig my twisted mind and soul, kisses them deeply then make it worse. Don't you, Kyungsoo-ssi?"_

Jongin melangkah keluar dari _apartment_ Kyungsoo dengan hati yang remuk dan hidup yang timpang separuh. Ia merasa air matanya bisa jatuh kapanpun setelah ini.

" _I've told you to stay away from him. But you didn't listen to me,"_

Sebuah suara maskulin menyapa pendengaran Jongin. Lelaki yang tengah remuk itu mendongak dan menoleh ke kiri, menemukan sosok lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang tadi bersama Kyungsoo saat sarapan.

" _So you're White,"_

 _"That's right."_ Chanyeol membenarkan tebakan Jongin. "Tidak seharusnya kau menjadi penghalang rencanaku untuk membalas dendam pada Insung. Jika kau mendengarkan peringatanku sejak awal, kau tak perlu merasa sesakit ini, _Mister Grey_." Chanyeol menatap Grey dengan tajam. "Siapapun yang menghalangi rencanaku membalaskan dendam pada Jo Insung, ia juga akan mengalami kesakitan yang sama. Dan kau, adalah penghalang utama pada rencanaku, Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat."

Jongin memasang wajah terkejut yang tenang tapi Chanyeol tetap melihat perubahan mimik itu. "Terkejut?" lelaki itu tertawa kecil. "Meretas adalah napasku, Tuan Kim. Jadi bukan perkara sulit bagiku menemukanmu atau data-data milikmu bahkan yang tersembunyi sekalipun."

"Aku tak pernah merasa menghalangi rencanamu, _Mister White_."

"Tentu saja kau menghalangi rencanaku, Tuan Kim. Tahu kenapa? Karena kau membuat adikku jatuh cinta padamu." Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah seriusnya. "Kyungsoo tak boleh jatuh cinta padamu, Tuan Kim. Karena kau adalah satu dari sekian orang yang namanya berada di daftar hitam Insung. Kau seharusnya menunggu waktu untuk tiba giliran kematian mendatangimu, dan, ya tentu saja yang akan melaksanakannya adalah Kyungsoo. Lalu kau pikir, bagaimana jika seorang pembunuh jatuh cinta pada korbannya? Apa yang terjadi? Ya, benar, Tuan Kim. Pembunuhan itu tak akan terjadi, lalu Kyungsoo kehilangan kepercayaan Insung dan rencanaku yang sudah kususun sejak tujuh tahun lalu akan jadi GAGAL TOTAL!" teriak Chanyeol tertahan. Lelaki itu tetap berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar Kyungsoo tak mendengar apapun dari dalam sana.

"Kau melakukan hal yang tepat,"

Chanyeol tertawa lalu menyeringai sekali. "Tentu saja aku melakukan hal yang tepat, Tuan Kim. Elliot White tak pernah meleset saat memperkirakan sesuatu." aku Chanyeol saat Jongin memujinya dengan nada yang sedikit sarkas. "Sekarang kembalilah ke pelukan Ibu dan Ayahmu, Kim. Lindungi mereka sekuat yang kau mampu, berdoa saja rencanaku menghancurkan Insung berhasil, jadi kau tak perlu jadi daftar tercoret di buku hitam Insung." tutup Chanyeol sembari meninggalkan Jongin yang memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menjauh dari _apartment_ Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

.

"Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol kembali ke _apartment_ Kyungsoo dan menemukan lelaki itu sedang menangisi tumpukan kertas dan foto berisi kebenaran tentang masa lalunya.

"Jongin mengetahuinya, _Hyung_ …" tangis Kyungsoo semakin menjadi. "Jongin mengetahuinyaaaaa!"

Dada Chanyeol sedikit nyeri melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Namun, bagaimanapun rencananya harus tetap berjalan.

"Kita akan cari tahu siapa yang membocorkan semua ini. Ini adalah data-data lama yang seharusnya sudah hilang. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa dia, dan akan segera memberinya pelajaran. Kau tak perlu khawatir, oke?" Chanyeol berlutut dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang masih menangis. "Berhentilah menangis, jika Insung tahu kau dekat dengan salah satu rivalnya, dia bisa melukaimu. Aku tidak menginginkan itu terjadi, kau paham?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, masih sesekali sesenggukan. Tidak menyangka bahwa seluruh rahasia gelapnya akan terbongkar secepat ini. Tidak menyangka bahwa seluruh sisi tersembunyinya akan terekspos dengan cara seperti ini dan di saat ia sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

"Kau sebaiknya istirahat, penerbanganmu besok adalah penerbangan pagi. Kau tak boleh pulang dengan mata sembab dan bengkak, Insung bisa curiga. Ayo, kita ke kamar." Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo berdiri dan memapahnya menuju kamar. "Aku akan membereskan dokumen-dokumen itu. Kau tidur saja, nanti akan kubangunkan saat makan siang. Aku akan memasak untukmu,"

Kyungsoo membalas perintah Chanyeol hanya dengan anggukan lemah dan isakan tangis yang masih muncul. Chanyeol tahu ini pasti menyakitkan bagi Kyungsoo, tapi sejak awal memang tak seharusnya ia jatuh cinta pada calon korbannya. Kyungsoo sudah tahu peraturannya, tapi kenapa dia masih masa bodoh? Apa dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua rencana yang Chanyeol susun sejak tujuh tahun lalu? Semua ini juga demi terbalasnya kematian ketiga pasang orangtua Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Sehun oleh Insung. Lelaki biadab seperti itu yang menghabisi seluruh anggota keluarganya di depan matanya, tak bisa Chanyeol maafkan bahkan sampai ia mati nanti.

-.o0o.-

.

 _I torture you, take my hand through the flames.._

Sejak kejadian menyakitkan dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo sedikit berubah jadi pendiam. Sangat pendiam. Bahkan ketika tubuhnya sudah mulai luka-luka akibat cambukan Insung, ia tak meloloskan sedikitpun teriakan berarti.

Ya, ini sudah hari ketujuh Kyungsoo di Seoul dan selama enam hari belakangan ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya sepulang kerja hingga pukul sepuluh malam di ruang rahasia milik Insung yang ada di rumahnya. Di sana, ia menerima berbagai macam perlakuan kekerasan seksual dari Insung. Dari mulai cambukan dengan cambuk, dengan _riding crop_ , dengan _flogger_ , lalu tangan yang terus menerus terikat oleh _handcuffs_ baik yang berbahan metal maupun kulit, atau diikat menggunakan tali, bahkan selotip. Tak hanya itu, lubang Kyungsoo pun tidak luput dari hukuman Insung. Kyungsoo menghabiskan enam hari belakangan di dalam ruang rahasia Insung, dan selama itu pula lubangnya tak berhenti dihujam dan dipenuhi Insung dengan ledakan sperma miliknya.

"Kau menyesal, Sayang? Aku sungguh tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini, tapi kau adalah milikku, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan siapapun, kecuali denganku, hanya aku Kyungsoo _-ya_ , hanya aku!" teriakan Insung menggema begitu pula dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh cambuknya. "Katakanlah kau menyesal, Sayang. Katakan bahwa bukan kau yang memulai semuanya, ini semua adalah ulah Grey sialan itu, 'kan? Iya 'kan?" satu lagi cambukan melayang di tubuh Kyungsoo. Kini hampir seluruh punggung dan pantat serta tubuh bagian depannya bahkan hingga ke tangan dan kaki tidak luput dari luka bekas cambukan dan cengkraman kuat Insung yang menghasilkan bekas lebam.

"Lubangmu mulai berdarah, Sayang. Aku akan panggilkan Dokter Kim kemari, ya? Lihat? Aku sangat mempedulikanmu, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Aku sebenarnya ingin memastikan laki-laki sialan bernama Grey itu tak bisa lagi menemui atau menyentuhmu, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Tapi kerjasama perusahaanku dengan perusahaannya adalah kerjasama penting, dan jika kerjasama itu batal ditengah jalan, aku bisa rugi ratusan juta Won!" geram Insung yang kemudian menghantam dinding ruang rahasianya. "Kau tahu 'kan, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Aku ini seorang _businessman_ , jadi bagiku perusahaanku adalah yang paling penting. Kau mengerti 'kan, Sayang? Aku akan panggilkan Dokter Kim, dia akan merawatmu sampai lubangmu sembuh dan siap kumasuki lagi. Dan, ah, besok kau bisa libur Sayang. Jinri akan kuminta menyiapkan makanan untukmu dan memasukkannya kemari lewat pintu kecil itu." tunjuk Insung pada sebuah pintu kecil yang jadi satu dengan pintu utama menuju ruangan ini.

Insung mendekati Kyungsoo yang menggigil. "Aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu, kau berbaringlah yang nyaman di kamar tidurmu selagi aku memanggil Dokter Kim, _okay_?" sebuah kecupan Insung berikan di pelipis Kyungsoo sebelum meninggalkan ruangan untuk menelepon dokter pribadinya.

Sepeninggal Insung, Kyungsoo memilih menangis. Melepas semua kesakitan yang ia tahan selama ini. Kesakitan karena kepergian Jongin dari hidupnya, kesakitan karena seluruh tubuhnya kini penuh luka dan kesakitan karena rasa takut akan kegilaan Insung yang mungkin saja akan menjadikan keluarga Grey dalam bahaya sekali lagi karena dirinya.

Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat memori masa lalunya, tepatnya saat ia berusia sebelas tahun. Saat itu, ia adalah pemuda yang baru saja diangkat anak oleh Jo Insung, seorang pengusaha sukses kala itu. Setelah tinggal bersama Sehun di Panti Asuhan selama tiga tahun, ia akhirnya pindah ke rumah Insung. Bersama Insung, ia mendapat banyak informasi menyesatkan. Salah satunya adalah tentang kebenaran pelaku pembunuhan kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih berumur enam tahun. Dari Insung, Kyungsoo mendapat jawaban bahwa yang menjadikan kedua orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil adalah Kim Kyungho dan orang suruhannya. Ia bercerita bahwa Kyungho memotong kabel rem mobil Ayah Kyungsoo yang kemudian menjadikan sang Ayah dan Ibunya terperosok ke dalam jurang karena tidak mampu menghentikan mobil yang dikendarai sang kepala keluarga.

Kyungsoo yang masih belia, tak banyak berpikir tentang kebenaran informasi dari Insung. Begitu ia tahu Kyungho adalah orang dibalik kecelakaan orangtuanya, ia mengatakan pada Insung bahwa ia ingin membalas dendam. Dengan melihat semangat itu, Insung menjadikan Kyungsoo mesin pembunuh yang begitu handal hingga saat ini. Kala itu Insung memerintahkan beberapa orang suruhannya meneror Kyungho dan putra kecilnya selama tiga bulan. Itu merupakan tindakan awalnya untuk memaksa Kyungho menutup perusahaannya karena tidak berkenan menandatangani kerjasama dengan DJ _Company_. Namun, siapa yang sangka jika di bulan ketiga, ia malah mendapati kabar bahwa seluruh orang suruhannya babak belur dihajar putra Kyungho yang mendadak jadi jago berkelahi?

Melihat tidak adanya jalan lain, Insung memutuskan mengutus Kyungsoo yang sejak ia angkat menjadi putranya memiliki nama Alexander Black, untuk menghabisi keluarga Kyungho yang akan selalu berkumpul saat malam natal. Mengetahui bahwa ia punya celah melampiaskan dendam kematian kedua orangtuanya, Kyungsoo melaksanakan rencana cerdasnya. Dimana pada akhirnya, kejadian yang sama yakni mobil jatuh ke jurang menimpa kendaraan yang Kyungho kendarai. Seingat Kyungsoo, berita saat itu memang tidak menyebutkan bahwa mayat seluruh keluarga Kyungho ditemukan, tapi Kyungsoo pikir mereka sudah pasti jatuh ke laut karena mobil mereka juga ditemukan dari dasar laut.

Siapa yang sangka bahwa sekian belas tahun kemudian, takdir membawanya jatuh cinta pada putra sulung Kyungho? Lelaki yang menghabisi seluruh orang suruhan Insung sendirian. Bahkan ia membuat mayoritas berandalan suruhan Insung itu patah tulang, gegar otak dan ada juga yang koma karena pendarahan dalam kepalanya.

Sekarang, saat dipaksa kembali mengingat masa lalunya, Kyungsoo sadar bahwa ia benar-benar mesin pembunuh berdarah dingin. Benar kata Jongin, ia bahkan lupa siapa saja yang sudah ia habisi nyawanya karena korbannya memang sudah terlalu banyak. Sehun? Dia adalah asisten utama Kyungsoo yang hanya akan bekerja sendirian ketika Kyungsoo malas untuk turun tangan. Kredit _anonym_ yang sebenarnya adalah milik Kyungsoo, dan selalu jadi milik Kyungsoo.

-.o0o.-

 _I torture you, I'm a slave to your games, I'm just a sucker for pain.._

"Untung kau memanggilku sekarang, Tuan Jo Insung. Jika tidak, kemungkinan keadaan Kyungsoo akan semakin memburuk. Dia harus istirahat dari semua aktivitas seksual setidaknya hingga satu bulan lebih. Luka di lubang anusnya akan mudah sobek lagi jika ada benda tumpul yang masuk kurang dari satu bulan penyembuhan." sosok dengan jas dokter berwarna putih itu kini menatap Insung kesal. "Kau harus menahan seluruh nafsumu pada Kyungsoo kalau tidak ingin lelaki ini mati cepat,"

Insung mendesah lemah. "Bagaimana lagi, Xing _-ie_. Kau tahu aku, 'kan?"

"Setidaknya kau pakai otakmu itu sesekali saat sedang memasukinya, _Hyung_. Kalau sudah begini, kau juga yang repot, 'kan?"

"Aku emosi! Kyungsoo itu milikku! Tapi Grey sialan itu merebutnya dariku!" Insung menggeram marah sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan dokter pribadinya bergantian. "Ini adalah hukuman yang pantas untuknya karena tidak mengindahkanku,"

"Dan sekarang kau tidak bisa memasukinya karena ulahmu sendiri, apa kau puas?" balas sang dokter. "Luka-luka di tubuhnya juga sudah cukup banyak, _Hyung_. Jangan menambahnya lagi, tolong. Aku sebagai dokter tidak tega melihatnya begini,"

"Tentu saja aku menyesal, Xing _-ie_. Tidak seharusnya tubuh mulusnya jadi penuh luka seperti ini." Insung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa di dalam kamar besar milik Kyungsoo. "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti menghukumnya dan tidak akan menghujamnya sampai dia sembuh. Tapi, Xing _-ie_ , apa _blowjob_ tidak masalah?"

Insung kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang sedang memastikan bahwa ia akan tetap bisa mendapatkan mainan kesukaannya bagaimanapun caranya.

" _Hyung_! Yang kita bicarakan ini adalah termasuk tentang kesehatan mentalnya! Kau tidak mau dia jadi gila karena ulah bodohmu, 'kan?!"

Insung meringis lalu meminta maaf pada dokternya. "Maafkan aku Kim Yixing, aku tadi bercanda. Sampaikan salamku untuk Myeon _-ie_ , ya? Ayo, kuantar kau ke depan."

Dokter bernama Kim Yixing itu akhirnya merapikan peralatannya, memasukkannya ke dalam tas kerja, melepas jasnya dan menyampirkannya ke lengannya. "Kyungsoo _-ssi_ , aku akan datang lagi besok. Nanti malam akan ada perawat yang datang untuk membantumu mengoles obat ke luka-luka di tubuhmu, ya. Sampai bertemu besok, Kyungsoo _-ssi_.."

Insung memastikan bahwa Yixing sudah selesai dengan tugasnya merawat Kyungsoo sebelum ia mengantarnya keluar. Benaknya tiba-tiba dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena Yixing yang tak berhenti mengomelinya akibat tindakan diluar nalar yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo sejak seminggu terakhir.

"Ingat _Hyung_ , jangan melakukan tindakan macam-macam lagi padanya. Kyungsoo juga butuh penyembuhan dari traumanya karena kelakuanmu ini. Aku akan kirimkan perawat kepercayaanku, dia akan menemani Kyungsoo sampai dia sembuh. Kau bisa berikan dia kamar yang dekat dengan kamar Kyungsoo, aku akan memberinya alat untuk membantunya agar tak harus selalu berada satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo."

"Baik, baik. Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya sampai dia sembuh, aku janji padamu." Insung mengalah. "Kalau pasienmu tahu ternyata kau secerewet ini, aku yakin banyak yang memilih untuk tidak jadi berobat padamu."

"Itu," Yixing memberi satu pukulan ke lengan Insung. "karena," lalu satu pukulan lagi. "kau," lagi. "GILA!" dan lagi. Yixing mendengus kesal setelahnya. "Tensiku bisa langsung naik drastis jika aku berbicara denganmu lebih lama, _Hyung_. Aku pulang dulu, jaga Kyungsoo baik-baik. Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi aku.."

"Dasar bawel, sudah sana pulang! Putra kecilmu pasti sudah menunggu _Baba_ nya pulang, 'kan?"

Yixing meloloskan senyum malaikat miliknya. "Aku pulang dulu, _Hyung_. Sampai besok,"

Insung mengangguk dan meminta Yixing hati-hati di jalan. Lelaki yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu adalah sepupunya, ia sudah menikah dengan teman sejawatnya dan dikaruniai satu orang putra. Insung kadang bersyukur dibalik seluruh sifatnya yang menyeramkan, ia punya beberapa orang baik yang masih bersedia berada di sekitarnya sekedar untuk mengingatkannya. Mengingatkan betapa kelakuannya sudah melampaui batas, mengingatkan bahwa ia perlu mengontrol emosinya dan mengingatkan bahwa ia sangat perlu menahan gairah seksualnya yang terbilang sedikit _abnormal_.

Insung sendiri juga sudah menikah sejak dua tahun lalu. Dengan misi memperlebar kekuasaan perusahaan, ia menikahi putri koleganya, Gong Hyojin. Walau tanpa bermodal perasaan cinta, tapi Insung mempertahankan rumah tangganya hingga hari ini karena tentu ia tidak mau skandalnya dengan Kyungsoo terungkap begitu saja. Insung dan Hyojin sudah dikaruniai satu orang putra yang masih belajar berjalan, Jo Sungjin namanya. Meski terkesan kejam dan dingin, Insung bisa sangat perhatian dan hangat pada putranya. Karena sekali lagi, ia adalah seorang pengusaha. Isi kepalanya hanyalah tentang bisnis, bisnis dan seks bersama Kyungsoo.

"Paaaa!"

Insung menoleh dan menemukan putra kecilnya sedang berlari terhuyung-huyung menuju dirinya. "Kemarilah jagoan," Insung menggendong putranya dengan sayang. "Sudah mandi?"

Sungjin mengangguk lucu dan tertawa lepas tiap kali Insung menciuminya tanpa henti. "Sekarang kita main, ya? Kita main bola saja di belakang,"

Sungjin mengangguk dan bergerak-gerak heboh di gendongan Insung seolah sangat senang ketika Papanya mau bermain dengannya.

.

Dua minggu dilalui Kyungsoo tanpa banyak perubahan berarti dalam kesehariannya. Ia sudah tidak lagi tinggal di rumah Insung sekarang dan kembali ke _apartment_ nya. Luka cambukan Insung di bagian belakang tubuhnya berangsur sembuh jadi ia memilih untuk mengobati luka yang tersisa secara mandiri. Insung mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor di _apartment_ sampai ia merasa lebih baik dan hari ini, Kyungsoo sudah merasa lebih baik, jadi ia memutuskan untuk berangkat kerja.

Di kantor, sebagian besar pekerjaan Kyungsoo sudah menjadi _makanan_ Wonwoo, asistennya. Jadi hanya tersisa beberapa di mejanya yang memang sangat perlu dikerjakan olehnya seorang. Dari balik mejanya, Wonwoo kadang melihat Kyungsoo dengan tatapan super iba. Ia sudah mendapat cerita sepenuhnya dari Mingyu dan tak satupun amarah mendatanginya, hanya rasa iba yang mendalam karena ia sangat tahu bagaimana Kyungsoo dan bagaimana Insung sebenarnya. Wonwoo benci jika harus kembali menyelami masa lalunya yang sama-sama tidak menyenangkan seperti Kyungsoo, karena tak dapat ia pungkiri, bahwa ada sebagian kecil dari dirinya yang menyalahkan Kyungsoo atas kematian kedua orangtuanya.

Hidup sebagai sosok yang mengenal dua sisi Do Kyungsoo membuat Wonwoo kadang tidak mengerti di sisi mana ia harus berdiri. Mendukung Kyungsookah? Atau jadi pihak yang menentang seluruh rencananya? Ia sangat kenal bagaimana sisi penuh cahaya di hidup Kyungsoo, karena masa kecilnya hingga sebelum Kyungsoo kehilangan orangtuanya, dihabiskan Wonwoo untuk bermain bersama Kyungsoo layaknya saudara.

 _I wanna chain you up, I wanna tie you down, I'm just a sucker for pain.._

Sekarang, bahkan disaat sebenarnya ia sudah tahu seluruh kebenaran cerita Kyungsoo yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya, ia tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk membantu lelaki itu bangkit. Kuasa Insung terlalu kuat untuknya, ia tak berani mengambil resiko membuat Kyungsoo lebih terluka dari ini jika ia bergerak untuk memberinya bantuan. Sudah dua minggu ini Wonwoo mengerjakan pekerjaan milik Kyungsoo karena lelaki itu tidak masuk kerja. Insung bilang Kyungsoo sedang sakit, tapi saat Wonwoo datang ke _apartment_ nya, lelaki mungil itu tidak ada. Jadi kesimpulan yang Wonwoo ambil adalah Kyungsoo ada di rumah Insung, dan firasatnya bilang hal yang menyakitkan sedang terjadi disana pada _Hyung_ nya itu.

Wonwoo mungkin tak lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo dibandingkan duo tiang yang saat ini sudah jarang sekali ia temui itu, tapi ia tetap punya firasat yang cukup tepat jika itu mengenai Kyungsoo. Tentang duo tiang yang dulu jadi _bodyguard_ Kyungsoo saat SMA, adalah Oh Sehun yang sekarang menjawab sebagai kepala keamanan di _DJ Company_ sejak dua tahun belakangan dan Park Chanyeol yang baru saja diangkat sebagai Direktur di kantor _DJ Company_ di Washington DC. Ia memang tak banyak tahu tentang dua pria yang merupakan _orang lama_ dalam kehidupan Kyungsoo itu, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang masih Kyungsoo sembunyikan dari Jongin bahkan dari dirinya.

Lelaki yang sudah menjabat sebagai asisten Kyungsoo sejak satu setengah tahun lalu itu mendesah, ia sangat ingin menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan dan mengajaknya makan berdua ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari kantor demi mendengarkan seluruh cerita yang sebenarnya dari bibir Kyungsoo sendiri, tapi ia harus ingat bahwa Insung punya pengawasan ketat pada Kyungsoo belakangan ini.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, _Hyung_. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu," gumam Wonwoo sambil mulai merapikan pekerjaannya yang sudah selesai mengingat ini sudah jam pulang kerja.

"Wonu! Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ya, aku sedang bersiap."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Kita pulang seperti biasa, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Jun. Siapa yang akan melindungiku dari preman-preman itu kalau bukan kau?" Wonwoo terkekeh dan menepuk lengan rekan kerjanya sekali. "Ayo,"

Lelaki itu melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sebrang ruangan kerja Kyungsoo, meninggalkan sang CMO yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk selama dua minggu ini.

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Mari pulang," monolog Kyungsoo seraya merapikan meja kerjanya, mengambil tasnya dan juga jasnya lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangannya dan menguncinya. Kemudian dengan langkah santai, ia menuju _lift_ untuk turun ke lobi kantor.

Kyungsoo berencana akan langsung tidur sesampainya ia di _apartment_ nya. Rasanya punggungnya sudah benar-benar hampir patah karena seharian ia tak banyak bergerak dari kursi kerjanya. Saat ia sedang mencari kunci mobil di tasnya, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membekap mulut dan hidungnya menggunakan sebuah saputangan yang sudah lebih dulu diberikan obat bius hirup dengan dosis yang tinggi, membuat tak sampai sepuluh detik kemudian, Kyungsoo sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah guyuran air di kepalanya membuat lelaki dua puluh empat tahun ini akhirnya kembali merengkuh kesadarannya yang sempat hilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya mengerjap perlahan, melihat sekitarnya sambil menyesuaikan porsi cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Dimana dia sekarang? Hal terakhir yang bisa ia ingat, ia sedang berada di _basement_ untuk bersiap pulang dengan mobilnya, saat sedang mencari kunci mobil tiba-tiba seseorang mendekapnya dari belakang dan setelahnya ia tak lagi ingat apapun.

"Aku senang kau sudah bangun, Sayang.."

 _Panggilan ini…_

Kepala Kyungsoo sedikit terasa pening, mungkin itu karena efek obat bius yang diberikan padanya tadi. Kyungsoo menggerakkan kepalanya, mencoba mencari tahu sedang dimana sebenarnya ia saat ini, tapi yang ia temui justru keadaan yang membuat traumanya semakin terasa mencekat. Kedua tangannya terikat dan tergantung di atas kepalanya, kakinya terikat tapi tetap menjulang bebas dibawah sana, mulutnya tersumpal sebuah kain yang membuatnya tak akan bisa meloloskan satu teriakan berarti dari bibirnya.

 _Apa ini?! Kenapa aku diikat begini?!_

"Halo? Sudah bangun?"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya kaget melihat Insung yang tersenyum lebar dihadapannya.

"Terkejut? Penasaran kenapa kau ada disini, terikat dan tak bisa banyak bicara?" Insung mendekati Kyungsoo dan berbisik di telinganya. "Bersyukurlah aku tak menghajarmu di ruanganku,"

Seringai Insung tercetak lebar setelahnya. "Kau ada disini tentu karena ada alasan bagus, Kyungsoo. Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu, tapi bagaimana jika kita dengar langsung dari teman baikmu?" Insung kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Kyungsoo dan membisikinya, "Dia sudah lebih dulu disini daripada kau, kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana kuatnya dia, 'kan?"

Insung menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, menatap anak buahnya lalu berteriak. "Bawakan teman kita kemari,"

Suara _hanging conveyor_ memekakkan telinga Kyungsoo, ia sempat memejamkan mata sebentar karena suara itu begitu berisik. Namun setelah suara itu berhenti dan memunculkan sebuah sosok yang ia kenal sedang tergantung lemas disana, Kyungsoo mendadak tegang, panik dan penuh amarah. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya sebisanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatannya tapi nihil. Usahanya sia-sia. Perlahan tapi pasti, tawa lepas Insung mengiringi air mata Kyungsoo turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

" _Welcome back, my security-man. Have a good day today?"_ tanya Insung sarkastik pada sosok yang sudah berlumuran darah itu. "Kau punya teman baru disini, coba tengok siapa yang menemanimu sekarang.."

Lelaki itu bergeming walau Insung sudah memintanya melihat siapa yang datang. Karena kesal, Insung menarik rambut lelaki itu dari belakang agar kepalanya mendongak dan matanya dapat melihat ke depan, melihat pada sosok yang baru datang untuk menemaninya sampai entah kapan.

" _Say hello to your mate, Do Kyungsoo.."_ bisik Insung sambil kembali menyeringai.

Ia mengambil langkah tepat di tengah kedua lelaki yang ia ketahui cukup dekat itu. "Bukankah ini bagus? Kalian sudah sangat jarang bertemu bukan? Dan aku, dengan sangat rendah hati mempertemukan kalian disini, di tempat yang akan jadi neraka bagi kalian sampai kalian tak lagi sanggup bertahan." nada bicara serius mulai Insung tata dalam pembicaaannya.

"Bertanya-tanya kenapa kalian ada disini? Tidak punya sedikitpun _clue_ tentang alasan kalian kupertemukan disini?" Insung kembali bertanya pada kedua sosok yang tak merespon sedikitpun kata-katanya. "Karena kalian sudah melakukan konspirasi menentangku!" teriakan Insung menggema di tempat yang tidak Kyungsoo ketahui berupa apa ini.

 _Shit! Dia sudah tahu?! Apa Chanyeol Hyung tahu kami disini?! Apa ia baik-baik saja?!_

Isi kepala Kyungsoo mendadak penuh dengan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana keadaan saudaranya yang lain. Hatinya sudah cukup perih melihat kondisi Sehun yang tidak berdaya dan penuh luka serta darah di depannya. Ia bahkan tak berhenti menangis sejak tadi karena merasa bersalah pada adik kesayangannya itu.

"Terkejut dengan apa yang kukatakan? Penasaran bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui seluruh persekongkolan busuk kalian untuk menjatuhkanku?" tanya Insung lagi. "AKU BISA MENDAPATKANNYA KARENA AKU ADALAH JO INSUNG! APA KAU PAHAM?!"

Insung melempar kursi besi di depannya sebagai wujud pelampiasan amarahnya. "KAU, DO KYUNGSOO!" teriak Insung sambil menunjuk lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu penuh emosi. "KAU ADALAH ORANG TERAKHIR YANG AKAN AKU CURIGAI DALAM SETIAP KONSPIRASI SEMACAM INI. TAPI KENAPA MALAH KAU YANG MELAKUKAN SEMUANYA?!"

"AKU MENGAMBILMU DARI PANTI ASUHAN BUSUK ITU DAN MENEMPATKANMU DI RUMAHKU YANG MEWAH. AKU MEMBERIMU SEGALANYA YANG KAU MINTA! DAN KAU, KAU MENGKHIANATIKU!"

Salah seorang suruhan Insung membuka sumpalan mulut Kyungsoo atas perintah sang majikan. Setelahnya, lelaki mungil itu menyeringai.

"Karena kau adalah laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah aku temui, Jo Insung." balas Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku melakukan ini semua? Apa kau sudah lupa bahwa kau adalah bajingan yang mengantar kedua orangtuaku dan Sehun menuju garis kematian mereka?"

Insung tertawa. Tertawa dengan sangat keras seolah pernyataan Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang sangat lucu. "Bukankah kau sudah membunuh pembunuh kedua orangtuamu, huh? Kau sendiri yang memastikan kematian mereka dengan cara yang persis sama seperti kedua orangtuamu, Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau menuduhku?"

"Karena Kyungho tak pernah melakukannya. KAU memanfaatkanku untuk jadi mesin pembunuhmu! KAU memanfaatkan ketidaktahuanku atas hal itu untuk menjadikanku seorang pembunuh yang keji!"

"Tidak, tidak." Insung menyela cepat. "Kau bukan seorang pembunuh yang keji, Sayang." ia menyempatkan diri mengusap wajah mulus Kyungsoo dan tersenyum. "Kau adalah pembunuh paling cerdas, paling dingin dan paling cekatan yang aku miliki."

Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau mendengar Insung yang memujinya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

" _Well, yeah._ Kalau kau sudah tahu tentang itu, apa lagi yang bisa aku jelaskan?" tawa Insung menguar lagi. "Orangtuamu dan Sehun bukanlah rekan kerja yang baik, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Jika mereka masih ada, keuntungan _DJ Company_ akan dibagi menjadi tiga dan aku tak bisa cepat kaya~"

Kyungsoo menggeram, marah dengan semua jawaban santai yang keluar dari bibir Insung.

"Pengganggu, sudah seharusnya disingkirkan jauh-jauh, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Mereka tidak pantas berlama-lama menikmati kekayaan yang harusnya HANYA jadi milikku ini."

"BAJINGAN!"

Kyungsoo marah besar, ia semakin berusaha melepaskan diri dari belenggu yang mengikatnya. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Jo Insung!"

"Membunuhku? Oh, Ya Tuhan… apa aku harus takut? Alexander Black akan datang lagi dan membunuhku! Tolong siapapun selamatkan aku!" Insung memasang wajah pura-pura ketakutan lalu kembali menjadi serius dalam hitungan detik. "Kau yang akan mati di tanganku, Kyungsoo. Tak akan ada satupun pengkhianat yang pantas hidup,"

Insung merapikan pakaiannya, melangkah mundur dari Kyungsoo lalu mendekati Sehun. "Salam perpisahan dariku hari ini untukmu, _my security-man_.." dan sebuah pukulan jarak dekat dengan kekuatan penuh mampir tepat di ulu hati Sehun, membuat lelaki itu secara reflek memuntahkan darah ke baju Insung.

"SEHUN _-AH_! INSUNG _HYUNG_ HENTIKAN!"

Insung menyeringai lalu berbisik pada Sehun. "Dengar itu? Betapa merdu suara lelaki itu, bukan? Dia harusnya bisa selalu jadi harta berhargaku, jika bukan karena kau, brengsek!"

"OH SEHUN!" teriakan Kyungsoo mengimbangi teriakan kesakitan Sehun yang kesekian kali hari ini.

"Pindahkan mereka ke _yellowlights_ , disini terlalu jauh dari rumahku. Aku bisa kelelahan jika harus selalu bolak-balik dengan jarak sejauh ini."

"Baik Bos,"

"Jangan beri mereka makan, siram tubuh mereka setiap hari dengan air dan jangan mengacaukan rencanaku. Kau mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Bos."

"Aku ingin besok siang mereka sudah ada disana sebelum jam kunjungku tiba,"

Lelaki suruhan Insung mengangguk paham dan mempersilakan atasannya untuk pergi dengan mobilnya. Setelahnya, ia segera menurunkan Sehun yang sudah tidak berdaya lalu menempatkannya di sebuah kasur busa yang ada di sudut ruangan. Lelaki itu tak lagi diborgol atau diikat karena ia akan diberi obat bius untuk menjaganya tetap tenang dan tidak berisik selama para penjaga tidur. Penjaga yang lain terlihat menyemprotkan gas yang diduga juga obat bius pada Kyungsoo, setelah memastikan laki-laki mungil itu pingsan, ia melepas kaitan tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah mobil yang akan berangkat menuju titik yang Insung pinta tadi.

-.o0o.-

Chanyeol mendesah kasar, ia membanting map yang ia pegang ke meja kerjanya. Raut wajahnya terlihat frustasi dan setengah depresi. Ia kedatangan kekasihnya pagi ini di kantornya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang baru saja kehilangan anaknya di pusat perbelanjaan itu. Penyebabnya adalah Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Biasanya, ia akan selalu melakukan _video call_ atau sekedar _phone call_ rutin dengan mereka setiap dua atau tiga hari sekali dengan beberapa pesan singkat tidak berfaedah yang masuk ke ponsel mereka setiap harinya.

Namun, sudah satu minggu ini ia tak bisa menghubungi keduanya. Bahkan Luhan, kekasih Sehun bilang bahwa lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat di _bunker_ maupun di _apartment_ nya sejak sepuluh hari belakangan.

Mengetahui kabar itu dari Luhan, perasaan Chanyeol mendadak berubah tidak enak. Ia bahkan meminta Baekhyun untuk datang ke DC, membantunya melacak keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Sialnya, sejak kemarin lusa hingga hari ini usaha mereka tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang punya predikat sebagai _hacker pro_ tiba-tiba merasa seperti seorang anak TK yang sama sekali tidak paham berapa hasil kali satu dengan dua. Insting Chanyeol memberi sinyal bahwa sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan sedang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Firasat Chanyeol bilang bahwa kedua adiknya sedang dalam bahaya, dan bahaya itu adalah Insung.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita minta bantuan Grey, Chanyeol _-ie_? Jika memang Insung melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada _uri baby_ , kita tidak punya kekuatan apa-apa untuk membantu mereka, _Dobi_!"

"Baek, aku itu sudah memintanya pergi jauh dari kehidupan Kyungsoo satu bulan lalu. Bagaimana mungkin aku sekarang mendatanginya dan meminta bantuannya untuk mencari Kyungsoo? Harga diriku mau dikemanakan?!" seru Chanyeol frustasi seraya mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Baekhyun melempar bantal di sofa pada Chanyeol dan lelaki itu berteriak marah.

"BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MASIH MEMIKIRKAN HARGA DIRIMU SEMENTARA DUA SAUDARAMU TENGAH DALAM KONDISI YANG TIDAK JELAS?! YA, PARK CHANYEOL! JANGAN JADI BRENGSEK!"

Lelaki cantik itu bahkan menyempatkan berdiri dan berteriak sekuat tenaga di depan Chanyeol mencoba membuka pikiran kekasihnya yang mulai gila jabatan dan gila hormat itu dan mengingatkannya untukk tetap menginjak tanah saat merengkuh langit.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi Kyungsoo dan Sehun jauh lebih penting dari semua rencana balas dendammu pada Insung. Apa kau rela melihat mereka tewas demi rencanamu?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dengan nada yang lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Sayang, bukan hanya kau yang kehilangan keluarga. Tapi Kyungsoo dan Sehun juga begitu, kau harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka juga.."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan mengantukkannya ke pinggir meja kerjanya berkali-kali. "Aku bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.." gumamnya sambil terus mengantukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun melihat tingkah kekasihnya dengan iba, ia lalu mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluknya sebentar. "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Sekarang, bagaimana jika kita ke Seattle? Aku yakin pengusaha sekelas Grey pasti punya pengawal yang bisa diandalkan,"

Chanyeol menahan tangisnya sembari membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Isi kepalanya sudah cukup kacau karena Kyungsoo, Sehun dan harga dirinya yang tiba-tiba mencuat minta dipertanggungjawabkan. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah mulai terbawa suasana. Ia mulai larut dalam kekuasaan besar yang ia miliki atas perusahaan yang ia benci, perlahan sisi lembut Park Chanyeol luntur terganti dengan sisi angkuhnya yang membuat Baekhyun geram. Beruntung dia memiliki lelaki cantik itu disisinya, yang selalu sabar dan mengingatkannya untuk tetap jadi Park Chanyeol yang Baekhyun cintai.

"Aku akan meminta Jimin memesan tiket pesawat untuk kita, untuk keamanan, pakailah _passport_ Baratmu." pinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kemudian tersenyum lega. Lelakinya sudah kembali.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku akan coba _tracking_ ponsel Grey, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukannya dan menghubunginya dari sini."

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mempersilakan Baekhyun melakukan pekerjaan yang dicintainya itu, sementara ia melanjutkan kegiatannya memeriksa dokumen perusahaan.

Memakan waktu hingga lima belas menit, Baekhyun akhirnya mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jongin, dan ia menghubunginya langsung dari _laptop_ nya. "Chann _ie_! Kemari!"

Chanyeol dengan segera mendekat pada Baekhyun dan mengambil alih _headphone_ nya.

 _"Grey."_

"Jongin, ini aku. White."

Ada jeda cukup lama di ujung sana yang sempat membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedikit cemas. "Jongin?"

 _"Darimana kau mendapatkan nomorku?"_

"Jongin, ada yang lebih penting dari itu."

 _"Kau menembus pengamananku dan melacakku seperti seorang penguntit, White. Aku bisa memenjarakanmu atas itu,"_

Chanyeol mendesah, Baekhyun mengusap punggungnya lembut berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. "Pertama, aku minta maaf jika aku melanggar privasimu. Kedua, aku minta maaf jika aku pernah mengusirmu dari kehidupan adikku. Dan ketiga," Chanyeol memberi jeda pada bicaranya. Ia menghela napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Aku butuh bantuanmu,"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar ada kekehan sarkas yang muncul dari Jongin. _"Kau? Butuh bantuanku?"_

"Dengar, Jongin.. aku tak punya banyak waktu dan melakukan pembicaraan lewat telepon begini beresiko tinggi. Meskipun aku yakin kekasihku cukup handal mengatur kerahasiaan pembicaraan ini tapi akan lebih baik jika aku menemuimu secara langsung. Katakan padaku, apakah kau di Seattle?"

 _"Aku tak berniat menemuimu, White."_

"Jongin, kumohon. Ini demi Kyungsoo…"

Chanyeol tahu, bahkan sangat tahu bahwa lelaki yang di seberang masih sangat mencintai adiknya. Karenanya, ia yakin bahwa Jongin akan membantunya menemukan adiknya.

 _"4th Ave, Seattle, Washington. Kau akan bertemu bodyguardku di lobi, dia yang akan membawamu ke tempatku."_

"Oke, Jongin. Aku akan mencari tiket pesawat ke Seattle setelah ini, jadi—"

 _"Pergilah ke bandara satu setengah jam lagi. Disana, kau harus bertanya pada petugas dimana parkir Gulfstream milik Grey Enterprises. Setelahnya, bodyguardku akan membawamu padaku."_

Chanyeol mendesah lega dan Baekhyun memeluknya penuh haru. "Terima kasih, Jongin. Terima kasih,"

Panggilan telepon itu sudah terputus, dan kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan segera merapikan barang-barang mereka sebelum bertolak ke bandara. Setidaknya, butuh waktu setengah jam dari kantornya ke bandara, itu pun jika lalu lintas tidak padat.

"Siapkan mobil, aku harus ke _apartment_ sekarang." titah Chanyeol pada sekretaris barunya yang memang sengaja ia pilih sendiri, Seohyun.

 _"Tapi, Sajangnim, Anda ada rapat pukul tiga nanti."_

" _Re-schedule_. Aku punya urusan lebih penting dari pekerjaanku,"

 _"Baik, Sajangnim.."_

Chanyeol menyambar tas kerjanya, jasnya dan juga ponselnya yang ada di meja. Tak lupa, ia juga menggandeng tangan Baekhyun sebelum keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Chan, ini di kantor!" pekik Baekhyun tertahan sambil berusaha melepas genggaman Chanyeol di tangannya.

"Aku direktur disini, jika ada yang berani macam-macam, aku bisa memecat mereka."

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun tersipu sementara ia tetap menunjukkan raut wajah seriusnya bahkan sampai ia dan kekasihnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kita ke _apartment_ ku, setelah itu kita ke bandara. Melajulah secepat yang kau bisa, aku tak punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai."

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Chanyeol sengaja memilih pekerja yang mengerti bahasa Korea untuk jadi sosok yang sering ia temui dan ajak bicara setiap hari. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Inggris, hanya saja, ia tidak suka mempersulit sebuah percakapan.

"Jongin sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, ya? Kupikir ia akan sedikit keras kepala dan tidak mau lagi tahu tentang Kyungsoo," Baekhyun berbisik pada Chanyeol yang kini tersenyum kecil.

"Mereka saling mencintai, Baek. Adalah kesalahanku jika mereka sampai saling membenci atau jika Jongin sampai membenci Kyungsoo. Aku sudah membuat adikku sengsara sekali, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Baginya, kedua lelaki itu adalah keluarganya. Mungkin Chanyeol tidak mengenal Kyungsoo dengan intensitas yang sama dengan Sehun, tapi lelaki itu tetap punya andil besar dalam hidup keduanya dengan menjadikan mereka pribadi yang lebih punya tujuan dan juga lebih dingin menghadapi hal-hal tertentu.

Baekhyun disisi lain adalah teman sekelas Chanyeol yang tidak terlalu ia perhatikan saat SMA, mereka jadi dekat dan kemudian berpacaran menjelang kelulusan kelas tiga hingga saat ini. Sedikit banyak, ia kenal dan paham siapa Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Pertemuan mereka berempat pun terbilang sering. Jadi bagi Baekhyun, kedua saudara Chanyeol sudah seperti keluarganya juga.

-.o0o.-

" _This way, Sir.."_

"Kau sudah datang." Jongin menutup _laptop_ nya dan mendekat pada dua tamunya. "Kau bisa berikan _passport_ mu pada Sean, dia akan melakukan _check in_ kamar hotel atas namamu. Satu atau dua kamar?"

"Satu, dia kekasihku." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun sekali sambil mencari dimana _passport_ nya ia simpan. " _Here you are_ ," dan memberikannya pada Sean, _bodyguard_ Jongin.

"Kalian mau minum?"

" _Yes, please_.."

"Aku harap kalian suka _wine_ ," ujar Jongin sambil berjalan menuju lemari penyimpanan _wine_ nya, mengambil tiga gelas dari lemari yang lain dan kembali pada dua tamunya. "Jadi?"

"Kyungsoo dan Sehun tidak menghubungiku dalam seminggu ini, Jongin. Firasatku kuat sekali mengatakan bahwa ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada mereka."

Dahi Jongin mengernyit. "Firasat buruk?"

"Insung. Aku khawatir jika Insung mengetahui rencana kami, aku tidak berharap itu terjadi, tapi entah kenapa perasaanku berkata demikian." jelasnya singkat. "Jika Insung mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo dan Sehun mengkhianatinya, mereka tidak akan selamat dari siksaan bajingan itu, Jongin." lanjutnya.

"Jika apa yang Chanyeol pikir itu benar, kami sangat butuh bantuanmu, _Mister Grey_. Kami tak punya siapapun untuk membantu kami membebaskan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, tapi kau, kau pasti punya orang yang bisa membantu kami, 'kan?" Baekhyun menambahkan penjelasan Chanyeol khas dengan nada khawatir seorang wanita yang kehilangan putranya.

"Jongin saja, cukup."

"Aku Baekhyun, maaf aku tidak memperkenalkan diri sebelumnya. Ahh, aku benar-benar lupa."

"Tidak masalah, Baekhyun _-ssi_."

"Baekhyun, _just_ Baekhyun." ulangnya sopan.

Jongin mengangguk sekali. "Lalu apa kalian punya petunjuk apapun tentang Kyungsoo? Ponselnya, _CCTV_ , atau apapun?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Kami sudah memeriksa semuanya, bahkan hingga _CCTV_ dalam _lift_ _DJ Company._ Semuanya tidak membuahkan hasil,"

Jongin terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan transportasi? Kyungsoo ke kantor naik apa? Bus? Mobil?"

"Dia pakai mobil."

"Kalau begitu, kau sudah cek _CCTV_ tempat parkir mobil di _DJ Company_?"

Baekhyun menepuk dahinya keras. Chanyeol memundurkan tubuhnya dan merapatkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Sial, kita melewatkannya!"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa memberitahuku, Baekhyun. Aku punya tim yang siap menjagamu dari serangan _cybercrime_ Insung."

"Tenang saja, Jongin. Dia _hacker pro_ ," aku Chanyeol bangga terhadap kekasihnya.

"Kau pikir tim yang Insung punya bukan _pro_? Setiap _hacker_ punya kelemahan, jika mereka mengetahui kelemahan kekasihmu, dia bisa dalam bahaya. Dan langkah kita bisa berhenti total," Jongin menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah datar. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa baik kau, kekasihmu atau seluruh keluargaku semuanya aman."

Chanyeol meredam emosinya dengan menghela napas dalam dan mencoba berpikir bahwa lelaki ini adalah satu-satunya jalan agar Kyungsoo bisa selamat dan rencananya tetap berjalan.

"AKU MENEMUKANNYA!"

Jongin yang saat ini berada di dapur segera berlari menuju ruang tamu. "Itu Kyungsoo," lidah Jongin terasa begitu ringan menyebut nama lelaki yang sudah tak pernah ia tahu kabarnya sejak sebulan lalu itu.

" _Oh shit!_ Siapa mereka?! _"_ Chanyeol mengumpat sekenanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Bangsat! Ini pasti Insung! Aku yakin!" emosi Chanyeol kembali ke puncak dan Baekhyun pun sama. Jongin? Wajahnya sudah memerah akibat amarah.

"Kau menemukan petunjuk, Baek?"

"Ya, aku mendapatkan plat nomor mobil yang membawa Kyungsoo. Sekarang aku akan melacaknya lewat seluruh _CCTV_ di lampu lalu lintas."

"Aku akan menyiapkan pesawat dan juga tim untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, kau bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Lelaki tinggi itu bangun dari duduknya dan mengikuti Jongin ke dapur.

"Kita harus meninggalkan Baekhyun di Seattle bersama tim _cyber_ ku. Kau harus memberitahu Baekhyun seluruh sandi dan _username_ yang kau gunakan untuk mengakses _web_ _DJ Company_ dari dalam."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Jongin katakan padanya. "Aku harus meninggalkan kekasihku dengan orang asing?! Di tempat asing?!"

"Timku tak akan menyentuh kekasihmu jika itu yang kau takutkan. Kyungsoo lebih penting sekarang, jika kau tak mau bekerja sama, aku akan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo sendirian."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal. " _Fine,_ apa rencanamu?"

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan, begitu juga Chanyeol. "Kita dan Sean yang membawa tim terbaiknya akan bertolak ke Seoul malam ini. Disini, Baekhyun bertugas mengobrak-abrik konsentrasi Insung dengan cara mempermainkan saham milik _DJ Company_. Mereka akan tahu bahwa ini adalah kerja orang dalam, tapi mereka tak akan tahu siapa dan dimana orang itu berada, dan itu tugas timku untuk melindungi Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Kita akan menunggu, paling tidak tiga hari untuk melihat situasi di tempat dimana Kyungsoo dan Sehun disekap. Kita harus mempelajari bagaimana pola mereka, setelah kita paham, kita akan bekerja dengan caraku." Jongin menatap Chanyeol serius. "Jika nanti kita sudah berhasil menerka pola dan menyusup masuk, orang pertama yang kau selamatkan adalah Sehun. Insung pasti mengutamakan keamanan untuk Kyungsoo karena dia pikir, otak dari semuanya adalah Kyungsoo."

"Apa Insung akan melemahkan fokusnya pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun jika kita mengacaukan sahamnya?"

"Mungkin hanya dua puluh persen, tapi setidaknya dia akan memilih untuk lebih mengurus kondisi sahamnya yang anjlok daripada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Dengan ulah kita mengacaukan saham, Insung akan tahu bahwa masih ada orang lain yang belum berada di bawah kuasanya. Maka ia akan berusaha mencari tahu siapa, dan artinya kematian Sehun dan Kyungsoo bisa kita tunda."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya dalam. Mendengar kata kematian yang disandingkan dengan nama kedua saudaranya membuat ulu hatinya tiba-tiba nyeri.

"Aku akan menghubungi Sean. Kau beritahu Baekhyun dan yakinkan dia untuk tetap disini dan menjalankan tugasnya,"

Chanyeol mengangguk, meninggalkan Jongin yang kini menelpon Sean.

"Siapkan tim _alpha_ , kita akan ke Seoul malam nanti. Dan segera kirimkan tim _cyber_ ke _apartment_ Mingyu, minta mereka bersiap disana. Sore ini akan ada tamu penting untuk mereka yang harus mereka jaga dengan nyawa mereka. Jangan lupa beritahu Jacob untuk segera mempersiapkan Gulfstream."

 _"Baik, Mister Grey. Saya akan segera melaksanakannya,"_

Jongin menutup panggilan teleponnya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa saat ini ia sama cemas dan khawatirnya seperti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Walau ia belum pernah bertemu Sehun, ia pernah sekilas melihat foto Sehun di file Alexander Black yang masih tersimpan di _e-mail_ nya.

"Bertahanlah, Kyungsoo _-ya_. Aku akan datang untukmu,"

-.o0o.-

.

 _Fire and ice, this love is like fire and ice.  
This love is like rain and blue skies, this love is like sun on the rise.._

Jongin dan Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanannya menuju tempat Kyungsoo dan Sehun disekap oleh Insung. Dua hari ini mereka melakukan pengintaian pada tempat itu dan menemukan celah dimana mereka bisa masuk tanpa diketahui penjaga. Misi utama tentu menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, perihal bagaimana mereka membalas Insung itu urusan belakangan. Jantung Jongin sudah tidak kuat lagi berdetak berantakan karena tak kunjung tahu bagaimana kabar lelaki yang dicintainya saat ini. Amarahnya yang sejak kemarin tertahan, nampaknya harus benar-benar terlampiaskan hari ini demi kesehatannya juga.

" _Clear!_ "

Itu adalah kode dari timnya yang sudah lebih dulu sampai disana dan mengawasi keadaan. Kode _clear_ berarti Jongin dan Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai, sudah bisa masuk dan mencari tahu dimana dan bagaimana keadaan Sehun serta Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Aku akan cari Sehun, kau ke arah sana dan cari Kyungsoo." Chanyeol berbisik pada Jongin dan lelaki itu menyanggupinya. Baru saja melangkah satu kali, mereka dikejutkan dengan menyalanya lampu ruangan yang sejak tadi mati itu.

 _"Well, well, well… look who's coming for you,_ Kyungsoo. Pemilik perusahaan ternama dunia, Nicholas Grey."

Tepukan tangan yang menyambut kedatangan Jongin dan Chanyeol menjadi pemicu keterkejutan mereka setelah tiba-tiba lampu ruangan menyala. Ternyata, langkah mereka sudah terbaca Insung. Buktinya, lelaki itu sudah ada di dalam ruangan ini dengan seorang penjaga yang menjaga Kyungsoo dan dua orang lain berjaga di belakang Insung. Sisa penjaga sudah dilumpuhkan timnya saat mereka hendak masuk kemari, jadi perkiraan Jongin, mereka memang sengaja memberi celah pada Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk menjadi pahlawan kesiangan bagi Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Dan, oh, kau juga ada disana, ya, Direktur baru?" sindir Insung. "Senang bisa melihatmu disini, mencoba menyelamatkan adik-adikmu, benar?"

Chanyeol yang berdiri tepat di samping Jongin hampir saja melancarkan serangan serampangan yang untungnya segera dihentikan oleh Jongin. "Kau selamatkan Sehun, biar aku yang mengurus Insung." bisik Jongin pada Chanyeol seraya menahan tubuh lelaki itu agar tak lepas kendali.

"Ya, benar. Cobalah selamatkan lelaki lemah itu. Dia mungkin sekarang sudah mati lemas," tawa Insung menguar begitu keras disini. "Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu lagi, Nicholas Grey. Ahh, atau harus aku memanggilmu dengan nama Kim Jongin?" seringai Insung muncul dan amarah Jongin mulai terbakar.

"Katakan padaku, Jongin. Bagaimana kabar Kyungho? Apa dia masih bisa jalan dengan kakinya yang cacat itu?" Insung melepas tawanya lagi. "Aku sungguh tidak menyangka dia bisa menyelamatkan keluarga bodohnya dari kecelakaan super cerdas yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh pembunuh cekatan ini. Oh, apa kau sudah tahu bahwa pria ini adalah orang yang mencelakai keluargamu, Jongin?"

"Berhentilah berbicara hal yang tidak penting, Insung. Lepaskan Kyungsoo sekarang dan aku pastikan kau tidak akan menyesali apapun," Jongin menatap Insung serius, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal sempurna melihat Kyungsoo yang didekap oleh orang suruhan Insung.

"Ohh, aku suka lelaki seperti dia," Insung tertawa dan menatap dua _bodyguard_ nya. "Dia sangat pemberani, tapi bodoh. Kau memintaku melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja? Ayolah, Jongin. Kau dan aku sama-sama pengusaha. Kita tahu bahwa seorang pengusaha tak akan melepas sesuatu yang menguntungkannya dengan jalan yang mudah,"

Jongin tahu Insung membawa dua _bodyguard_ karena ia memperkirakan semuanya dengan baik. Insung tahu bahwa Jongin punya sesuatu yang bisa membahayakannya jika ia bertarung sendirian, ia tentu masih sangat sayang dengan harta dan nyawanya. Jadi ia menyewa dua _bodyguard_ terbaik di Seoul untuk jadi tamengnya menghadapi Jongin.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan membiarkanmu keluar hidup-hidup jika kau menolak melepaskan Kyungsoo,"

"Dan siapa kau hingga kau pikir kau bisa membunuhku, Jongin? Aku punya dua _bodyguard_ terbaik disini, jadi aku pastikan kejadian di masa lalu itu tak akan terulang,"

Jongin meludah ke samping lalu kembali menatap Insung penuh amarah. "Jangan jadi pengecut yang suka bicara banyak, diamlah dan hadapi aku satu lawan satu, keparat. Kau pria sejati? Kau ingin memiliki Kyungsoo seutuhnya hanya untukmu? Buktikan padaku kau pantas, brengsek. Aku tidak rela melepas Kyungsoo untuk pecundang yang tak berani melakukan semuanya sendiri,"

Insung melempar minuman kalengnya dengan keras ke lantai, melepas dasinya lalu melemparnya juga, kemudian ia mulai melipat lengan kemejanya hingga ke siku seolah benar-benar bersiap menghadapi Jongin. Jongin meloloskan seringai kecil melihat reaksi Insung. Seperti biasa, laki-laki seperti dia mudah sekali diprovokasi.

"Kyungsoo hanya milikku! HANYA MILIKKU!"

Insung berlari menuju Jongin dengan membawa tongkat _baseball_ kayu yang tadi dibawa _bodyguard_ nya. Ia mengayunkan tongkatnya ke arah Jongin berkali-kali, tapi lelaki itu berhasil menghindari semuanya.

"Aku tak yakin Kyungsoo akan senang jadi milikmu jika ia tahu kau selemah ini,"

"BRENGSEK!"

Insung kembali melancarkan pukulan pada Jongin, tetapi lelaki itu menghindar dengan mudah. Hingga akhirnya Insung memutuskan menghadapi Jongin hanya dengan tangan kosong. Ia dan Jongin terlibat dalam baku hantam yang cukup seru walau sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas siapa yang akan menang, tapi perlawanan Insung tidak bisa dibilang main-main belaka karena ia berhasil menghantam titik vital Jongin di bagian dada berkali-kali dan mengakibatkan lelaki itu sempat terhuyung-huyung beberapa kali hingga akhirnya sebuah pukulan keras dilayangkan Insung di pipi kanan Jongin sampai ia jatuh tersungkur.

Stamina Jongin terbilang cukup terkuras karena dua hari ini ia tidak tidur cukup dan asupan makanan yang masuk ke tubuhnya juga jarang. Tak heran walau ia menang secara statistik, Insung masih bisa membuatnya nyaris terkapar.

Melihat rekannya bangkit perlahan karena kelelahan, Chanyeol yang sejak tadi sibuk mengurusi Sehun yang untungnya hanya pingsan, melempar sebuah kursi kayu yang berada di samping tubuh Sehun saat ia menemukannya pertama kali pada Jongin. Lelaki itu kemudian dengan segera menegakkan tubuhnya, menangkap lemparan kursi dari Chanyeol dan langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap Insung sambil melayangkan kursi kayu ke arah kepala sang lawan. Dan dalam hitungan detik, Insung terkapar.

Jongin tak berhenti. Ia masih menghantamkan kursi kayu ke arah Insung, hantam kepalanya, hantam tubuhnya, dan hantam kakinya. Kursi kayu itu bahkan sampai patah karena tak bisa menahan kerasnya hantaman Jongin pada Insung. Seolah masih belum puas, Jongin masih menambah derita Insung dengan menginjak keras lutut Insung hingga bisa terdengar erangan Insung ketika tempurungnya terasa retak karena Jongin. Tidak berhenti disitu, Jongin bahkan masih memukuli Insung dengan tangan kosongnya sampai lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri pun, Jongin masih berkutat dengan pukulannya.

 _This love got me rolling the dice, don't let me lose..  
Still falling for you, still falling for you.._

Dua _bodyguard_ Insung yang hendak membantu, lumpuh berkat tembakan dari tim _alpha_ milik Sean dan nasib yang sama juga menimpa lelaki yang mendekap Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Ia kini tak bernyawa dengan tembakan yang terarah ke tengah dahinya.

Jika bukan karena sebuah teriakan dari suara yang sangat ia kenal, Jongin mungkin tak akan pernah berhenti menghajar Insung bahkan jika ia sudah tidak bernyawa.

"NIC, _STOP!"_

Itu James—Mingyu yang ternyata datang juga untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Kini, ia sudah menarik Jongin dari Insung yang sudah tak sadarkan diri sejak tadi. Dengan tangan yang ikut berlumur darah milik Insung, Mingyu memeluk Jongin dan memaksa laki-laki yang kini terlihat panik itu untuk menatap kedua matanya.

"Tenang, oke? Ini aku, aku disini. Oke, Nic?" tatapan Mingyu begitu lembut pada Jongin, seolah sedang menenangkan bayi yang menangis. Kyungsoo disisi lain, ia baru saja lepas dari cengkraman pesuruh Insung dan kini sedang dipapah Wonwoo menuju tempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

"A-aku… a-apa… apa aku… dia… apa dia… ma-mati?" Jongin menatap adiknya dengan tatapan ketakutan, ia seperti seorang anak yang baru saja ketahuan tidak sengaja membunuh hewan peliharaan kesayangan ayahnya. "Ma-maafkan aku…"

 _Sorot mata itu…_

Kyungsoo tak pernah sekalipun menemui sorot mata itu hadir di mata Jongin. Sorot mata yang berisi jutaan rasa sakit dan ketakutan. Sorot mata yang berisi jutaan penyesalan dan keinginan untuk meminta maaf atas semua hal yang seolah dilakukan diluar sadarnya. Sorot mata kelemahan yang sama sekali tak pernah pantas menjadi bagian dari diri Kim Jongin yang ia kenal begitu angkuh dan penuh kontrol atas segala sesuatu. Hari ini, Kyungsoo kembali melihat sisi lain dari Jongin. Sisi yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan pada siapapun, sisi yang bertolak belakang dengan segala pemikiran Kyungsoo tentang sifat Jongin yang sebenarnya, dan sisi yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo yakin bahwa mencintai Jongin adalah pilihan paling tepat untuk hidupnya dan masa depannya.

.

-.o0o.-

.

1\. Still Falling For You (Epilog)

 _Satu setengah tahun berselang,_

 _Beautiful mind, your heart got a story with mine..  
Your heart got me hurting at times.._

" _Excuse me,"_ Jongin mendentingkan gelas di tangan kirinya dengan sebuah sendok perak di tangan kanannya untuk meminta perhatian tamunya. " _Thank you,_ " ia kemudian berdehem, meletakkan gelasnya kemudian menatap para tamunya bergantian.

"Terima kasih karena telah meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri perayaan satu tahun berdirinya _Black & Grey_," Jongin menjeda kalimatnya. "Terima kasih untuk para _investor_ , para kolega, dan juga rekan kerja kami yang selalu memberi dukungan pada _Black & Grey_."

Tepukan kecil mengiringi pidato sederhana Jongin.

"Terima kasih juga pada _Mom and Dad_ , James, Kate, yang terus mendukungku dan menguatkanku,"

"Terima kasih Chanyeol _Hyung_ , Baekhyun _Hyung_ , Luhan _Hyung_ dan juga Sehun yang tak pernah absen membantu kami menjadikan _Black & Grey_ sebagai _restaurant_ terbaik tahun ini di Seoul."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut memberikan tepuk tangan sebagai ungkapan terima kasih mereka pada keluarganya yang berjasa pada berkembangnya bisnis mereka.

"Dan hari ini juga, aku ingin berbagi sedikit kebahagiaanku dengan kalian," Jongin mengangkat gelas _wine_ nya ke udara lalu menurunkannya hingga sejajar dadanya. " _Yesterday, I propose a very squishy man beside me_. _And now,"_ Jongin menyempatkan tertawa sejenak sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit mencubit pinggang Jongin karena laki-laki itu seperti sedang menggodanya saat ini. " _And now I'm proud to say that my boyfriend over here will soon to be…. ahh it's little bit weird to say it but, he's soon to be my husband."_

 _Your heart gave me new kind of highs, your heart got me feeling so fine..  
So what to do? Still falling for you, still falling for you.._

Tepuk tangan riuh dan beberapa teriakan yang sudah jelas berasal dari sisi keluarga mereka berdua itu kini menggema dan berebut masuk ke gendang telinga Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertawa geli karena apa yang baru saja mereka umumkan sendiri. Mereka merasa sedikit malu, tapi juga bahagia.

"Terima kasih, dan tentu saja, kalian semua akan kuundang pada pernikahan kami yang akan dilaksanakan…. _Soon_!"

" _Please enjoy your meal, everyone.."_

Jongin mendapat seruan dari banyak orang karena tak memberitahu mereka kapan pastinya mereka akan menikah. Namun lelaki itu tak mempedulikannya. Ia memilih untuk larut dalam tawa indah Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi tersaji secara cuma-cuma di hadapannya. Kedua mata bulat yang akan menghilang seiring tawa itu muncul, pipi gembul yang akan semakin terlihat penuh ketika tawa itu ada dan juga rona merah yang mampir di wajah lelakinya tercinta sukses membuat adrenalin Jongin begitu terpacu layaknya ia sedang melakukan _off-road_.

" _Thank you for always being with me, I couldn't ask you more than your time to stick with me till death do us a part,"_

 _"And thank you for all your forgiveness, I can't ask you more than that."_

 _"You don't need to ask me anything, I'm all yours, Kyungsoo. And of course, you're all mine.."_

Kyungsoo membawa bibir Jongin pada sebuah ciuman panjang yang memabukkan dirinya sendiri. Sejak peristiwa mengerikan yang sempat membuatnya trauma sementara satu setengah tahun lalu itu, Kyungsoo kembali bersama Jongin dan meresmikan hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih sebulan kemudian. Ia merasa, bahwa mencintai Jongin hingga akhir hayatnya adalah satu-satunya cara untuknya bisa merengkuh sisi lemah dan menyokong sisi kuat Jongin dalam satu waktu. Ia tahu masih banyak sisi dari seorang Nicholas Grey yang belum ia ketahui, tapi ia yakin dengan mencintai Jongin maka ia juga akan mencintai semua sisi yang lelaki itu miliki tanpa pernah lagi meragukan bahwa Jongin bukan pria yang tepat baginya.

 _It took us a while, with every breath a new day, with love on the line.._

Jongin sendiri merasa hidupnya kembali jadi penuh tawa yang membahagiakan ketika Kyungsoo bersamanya. Ia masih terus merasakan sensasi perut yang dipenuhi jutaan kupu-kupu hidup ketika melihat Kyungsoo tertawa riang. Ia juga masih terus mendapati jantungnya berdegup tak karuan tiap kali melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia. Dulu ia menyangkal bahwa perasaan ingin memonopoli Kyungsoo adalah sebuah rasa bernama cinta. Dulu ia selalu menolak anggapan bahwa dirinya adalah lelaki yang romantis dan perhatian. Dan dulu ia bahkan menganggap bahwa dirinya bukanlah lelaki yang tepat untuk Kyungsoo.

Sekarang Jongin sangat yakin, tak akan pria lain yang mampu membahagiakan Kyungsoo seperti ia melakukannya. Tak akan ada pria yang mampu menjaga Kyungsoo seperti apa yang ia lakukan hingga saat ini. Dan tak akan pernah ada orang lain yang mampu mencintai Kyungsoo seperti Jongin mencintai seluruh sisi gelap dan terang dalam hidup Kyungsoo.

Apa Jongin masih menganggap Kyungsoo berbahaya untuk dirinya?

Ya, tentu saja. Kyungsoo memang selalu berbahaya, selalu berbahaya bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun Jongin menyukainya, menyukai keberbahayaan Kyungsoo bagi jiwa dan raganya. Karena nyatanya, dengan mencintai sisi Kyungsoo yang berbahaya, Jongin menemukan jiwanya lebih berbahagia.

 _We've had our share of mistakes, but all your flaws and scars are mine..  
Still falling for you, still falling for you…_

 _"I love you and I will always do, Do Kyungsoo. Thank you for coloring my life, Black.."_

 _"I'm falling for you, and still falling for you, Kim Jongin. Thank you for lightening my darkest life, Grey."_

.

-.o0o.-

 _No one can lift me, catch me the way that you do.._

-.o0o.-

.

 **END**

* * *

Thank you!

Terima kasih sudah membaca (kembali) sampai selesai!

This project is not over yet but I do not have time to complete it, so yeah, I just cut it here.

Semoga segera punya waktu luang untuk nerusin projek ini. Selamat ulang tahun, Mister Nicholas Grey a.k.a Kim Jongin!

Salam Mesum!


End file.
